Teman Lama
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Kau atau akukah yang sudah berubah. kau atau akukah yang telah berbeda. boleh aku bertanya tentang itu? - Sakura Haruno
1. Prolog

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Aku merindukan rambut gulalimu adik." Ia memperhatikan helaian hitam rambutnya. Ia tidak terlalu merindukan warna rambut merah mudanya itu.

Ia melihat kakaknya yang sedang membaca majalah, "Aku merindukan kau saat membaca buku _Onii-chan_!" ejeknya. Setelah bekerja kakaknya mulai meninggalkan semua bukunya dan beralih pada majalah.

"Ah~ kau merindukanku? Kemarilah, Sora-_nii_ ini akan memberikanmu sebuah pelukan Sakura-_chan_." Aih ia begitu jijik melihat kakaknya ketika seperti itu. mungkin itu efek karena belum mempunyai pasangan.

"Kau? Apa kau frustasi karena selalu gagal kencan buta he?" ia benci mengakui kakaknya yang tidak laku ini, "Hanya membuat mereka tertarik kau gagal?" meski harus ia akui jika dirinya juga masih single.

Kakaknya memandangnya dengan jengkel, "Sakura~ bisakah kau tidak mengejekku. Mereka saja yang terlalu jual mahal." Cih. Itu hanya alasan yang selalu kakaknya berikan. Membual.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo." Kakaknya terdiam, sudah sepuluh tahun mereka hidup di New York dan meninggalkan kehidupan mereka di Tokyo. "_Tou-san_ meninggalkan kita dua tahun lalu seperti halnya _Kaa-san_ dua puluh tujuh tahun lalu. kini kita hanya sendirian di New York Sora-_nii_. Sudah saatnya kita pulang ke rumah." Lanjutnya melihat kakaknya terus terdiam.

Kakaknya menghela nafas, "Kau pasti akan menyuruhku menunggu semua balasan surat-surat itu 'kan?" ia tidak bisa mengelak. Kakaknya harus mau akan hal itu karena itu penting baginya.

"Kuharap kau mengerti Sora-_nii_. Surat-surat itu berharga bagiku."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Sudah lama tidak ke fandom Naruto. Akhirnya nemuin ide yang cocok sama SasuSaku. Welcome back!


	2. Hijau hitam?

"Orang itu mirip denganmu." Laki-laki itu duduk di samping Sakura. Laki-laki itu teman sekelas tepat duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura menunjuk foto dan dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Memang seharusnya begitu. Dia Ibuku." Sakura melihat laki-laki di sampingnya hanya diam, "Kau merasa aneh melihatnya Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Dia juga terlihat berisik sepertimu." Sakura merengut kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Kau kesal padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat anehmu." Sakura kembali menyimpan foto mendiang Ibunya, "_Kaa-san_ adalah seorang produser acara TV terkenal. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat _Kaa-san_ melakukan pekerjaannya." Sasuke meliriknya.

"Lalu apa impianmu?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Impianku? Reporter." Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Naruto. Terdengar jelas jika Naruto meneriakkan nama Sakura.

"Tidak buruk." Gumam Sasuke.

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Begini. Seminggu lagi kita akan mendapatkan reporter baru, ia pernah menjadi reporter di stasiun TV swasta New York. Kalian mengerti?!" Anko berteriak pada anggota timnya.

"Tunggu Kap!" Deidara mengangkat tangannya tinggi, "Apa dia cantik?" aih, dia selalu menanyakan hal tidak berguna saat rapat meski ia seorang reporter yang tergolong jenius.

Anko memijit dahinya pelan, "Oi Deidara. Apa kau harus bertanya itu saat rapat?!" Anko bukan seorang wanita bertempramen rendah. "Hinata kau bisa membantunya beradaptasi nanti."

"Apa dia kebangsaan Jepang Anko-_san_?" Anko mengangguk pelan, "Serahkan padaku." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kap! Apa dia akan menjadi Juniorku?" semua mata melihat ke arah Konohamaru. Ia orang baru yang berhasil kembali dari masa _trainee_.

Anko menunjuk Konohamaru dengan telunjuknya, "Dia lebih berpengalaman darimu. Jangan bermimpi!" dan itu mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

Hijau hitam?

.

.

.

"Sayang apa kau perlu minum? Aku akan mengambilkannya!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah _maroon_. Lihat ia berjalan dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi.

Pria itu memegang kepalanya, "Ah! Kepalaku sakit sekali. Sara bisa kau mengambilkanku air putih saja." Wanita itu datang dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum melihat wanita di hapadannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau tidak bisa membiarkanku tidur tenang meski hanya semalam." Pria itu menggeleng pelan kemudian mencium wanita itu singkat.

Sasuke bangkit, "Apa kau memiliki jadwal syuting hari ini?" Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi, membiarkan wanita itu melihat tubuh telanjangnya sekali lagi. Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya syuting iklan dan setelah itu ada pemotretan, aku belum mengecheknya Sasuke-_kun_. Memangnya ada apa?" Sara mulai memunguti semua pakaian mereka yang berserakan. "Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sara lagi karena merasa tidak ada lagi jawaban.

Hanya bunyi air turun ke lantai, "Tidak ada." Sara sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap, memoles wajahnya dengan berbagai kosmetik andalannya. "Apa gosipmu dengan Kabuto belum reda?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kau tidak melihat TV Sasuke-_kun_? Para reporter itu menyebalkan. Tapi kupikir gosip itu sudah terlupakan." Sasuke keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. "Kau tidak berpikir mengakhiri hubungan ini 'kan?" tanya Sara dengan sedikit ragu.

Sasuke memakai pakaiannya, "Belum." Ia mulai memakai sepatunya, "Aku mendapatkan jadwal pemotretan di Hokkaido. Modelnya Ino." Sara melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Ino bukan pesaingku Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Hijau hitam?

.

.

.

"_Apa kencan butamu minggu lalu sukses Naruto? Ceritakan padaku bagaimana gadis itu. apa dia menarik? Apa dia seperti Ino? Apa dia tomboy? Apa dia sepertiku? Hei ketika kau membalas suratku kau harus menceritakannya. Ingat jangan sampai lupa. Aku begitu sibuk di sini begitu banyak berita yang harus kuliput, setiap hari harus di kejar deadline tapi aku menikmatinya. Jika aku kembali ke Tokyo berikan aku makanan terenak di restauranmu hm? – Sakura Haruno."_

Naruto tersenyum melihat kiriman surat dari bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya. Sudah berapa tahun mereka terpisah dan hanya berkirim surat seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan perempuan itu, tiap kali mengingatnya ia selalu ingat tentang bagaimana Sakura membantunya lari dari kejaran preman, "Naruto ini laporan akhir bulan ini." Naruto melihat sekretarisnya dengan wajah ceriah.

"Tidak buruk." Gumam Naruto. Ia kembali terfokus pada surat di tangannya.

"Sakura? Apa yang dia katakan." Naruto memberikan juluran lidah pada sekretarisnya. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu isi surat Sakura padanya karena itu adalah rahasia yang akan ia simpan sendiri.

"Temari-_nee_ ini rahasia. Kau tahu rahasia?" wanita itu merengut kesal, "Jika kau tidak tahu aku akan meminta Shikamaru untuk mengajarimu. Dia pintar bukan?" Naruto terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar pintu ruangannya terbanting.

Naruto melihat ponselnya, "Sakura-_chan_ kau tahu aku selalu pensaran dengan wajahmu saat ini." Ia mengambil kertas serta pulpen. "Kuharap ini surat terakhir yang ku kirim padamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan tulisanmu."

.

.

.

Hijau Hitam

.

.

.

Sakura membalik majalah di tangannya, ia tersenyum melihat profil seseorang di sana. "Sasuke Uchiha." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sa-kura?" ia menutup majalahnya ketika melihat salah satu teman lamanya. Lebih tepatnya sahabat perempuannya, "Kau benar-benar Sakuraku?" ia terkekeh melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Terutama saat melihat rambutnya.

"Apa sepuluh tahun merubahku menjadi orang lain _Pig_?" tanpa kata apapun lagi Sakura mendapatkan pelukan gratis di hari pertamanya berada di Tokyo.

"_Forehead_ aku merindukanmu." Ino melepaskan pelukannya, "Hei di mana rambut _pink_mu? Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu tahu." Sakura melihat Ino, sahabatnya itu sudah menjadi model terkenal yang wajahnya selalu masuk dan keluar majalah berkelas.

Sakura menyimpan majalahnya, "Aku mengecatnya. Ini tidak permanen mungkin dua bulan lagi akan hilang. Aku sering melihatmu di majalah." Meminum jusnya sebentar, "Kau pasti tahulah Sora-_nii_ menjadi Manager di salah satu majalah terkenal."

"Aku pernah mendengar itu dari managerku. Apa dia semakin tampan?" Ino tidak terlihat berubah. Perempuan itu masih saja sama seperti dulu.

"Kau masih mengidolakannya? Bahkan sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu." Sakura kembali terkekeh pelan melihat Ino tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tidak mengidolakannya. Aku menyukainya sekarang." Ino terkekeh pelan, "Terkedang di sela pemotretanku aku sering mencoba menghubunginya. Dia selalu membalas pesanku. Itu membuatku senang, sayangnya aku masih belum sempat bertemu dengan Sora-_kun_. Dia ikut pulang bersamamu 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Sora-_nii_ pulang bulan depan. Dia harus menunggu semua suratku." Ino terlihat kecewa.

"Kau masih berkirim surat? Padahal kau mempunyai ponsel. Sudah bertemu dengan Naruto?" raut kecewa Ino menghilang dengan cepat terganti dengan raut penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng, "Restoran ini miliknya bukan? Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya tapi kurasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku lebih berharap bertemu denganmu."

"Kau yakin?" Sakura mengangguk, "Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Hijau hitam?

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu, _"Kau penasaran dengan wajahku Sasuke-kun? Hei sekarang aku lebih cantik. Kau tidak akan bisa mengejekku lagi. Apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu? Kuharap iya. aku selalu melihatmu masuk majalah. Meski bukan artis atau model kau cukup terkenal di Jepang, dan satu hal lagi aku ingin bertemu denganmu – Sakura Haruno."_ Sasuke memandang amplop tersebut.

"Aku juga Sakura." Ia tidak memiliki jadwal seharian ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, mungkin duduk di taman ada bagusnya juga pikir Sasuke.

Ada berjuta pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan pada perempuan itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" ia melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, terdapat satu pesan di sana. Itu kekasihnya.

"_Sasuke-kun kau ada di mana? Apartemenmu kosong. Bukankah kau kosong seharian! – Sara."_ Tanpa berniat membalas Sasuke menutup pesan tersebut. Ia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Nyatanya dunianya berubah.

"Sakura?" ia menatap pada perempuan yang sedang membaca majalah tepat persis duduk di sebrangnya. Tapi itu bukan Sakura, rambut Sakura tidak akan hitam pekat seperti itu. rambut gadis itu selalu mengingatkannya akan pohon sakura berjalan.

Dalam diam Sasuke masih saja melihat perempuan itu, diam dan terus membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang tengah perempuan di sebrangnya baca. Tidak ada niat untuk Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia begitu penasaran akan orang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu mendongak. Melihatnya dengan mata _emerald_-nya. Persis sama dengan milik Sakura. "Apa anda seorang _stalker_ tuan?" perempuan yang ia rindukan.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Akhirnya akhirnya! Sudah selesai. Untung bisa tepat waktu aku hahahaha XD mind to review?

Balasan Review :

Suket alang alang : maklumlah prolog ye. Terima kasih udah review

Sayaka haruchan : Yup! Betul sekale. Terima kasih udah review


	3. Rival

Sakura mengeratkan mantelnya, "Kau akan pergi Sakura?" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Terlalu sulit untuk Sakura menjawabnya. Taman kota juga terasa sangat sepi.

"Sepertinya begitu Sasuke-_kun_. Kami semua akan pindah ke New York." Sakura melihat laki-laki itu kecewa, "Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan dari dalam hatinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal." Ingin sekali Sakura menangis saat ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini sendirian. Aku dan Sora-_nii_ akan kuliah di sana," Sakura melepaskan syal rajutnya, "Kau pasti bisa sukses. Kau jenius bukan." Melilitkan syal rajutnya tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Apa..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Apa jika Naruto yang menghentikanmu. Kau tetap tinggal?" Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan pergi." Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, "Itu pilihanku Sasuke-_kun_. Maafkan aku." Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura padanya, "Jaga dirimu."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Sakura menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, "Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku pernah menjadi reporter di New York karena alasan keluarga aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Kuharap semuanya bisa menerimaku dan mengajariku, salam kenal!" Deidara masih tidak percaya dengan perempuan di depannya.

"Tunggu Haruno? Margamu Haruno. Kau kenal Mebuki Haruno?" Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan seniornya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Dia Ibuku Deidara-_senpai_. Apa ada yang aneh?" terlihat seniornya itu semakin terkejut mendengarnya.

Deidara menunjuk Sakura, "Kau anaknya?! Wow mengejutkan. Ini hebat." Deidara memperhatikan wajah Sakura dari dekat, "Hei! Dia cantik. Panggil saja aku Deidara manis."

Buk! Dengan kejam Anko memukul kepala Deidara dengan majalah yang digulung, "Perhatikan ucapanmu Deidara." Anko tersenyum manis pada Sakura, "Salam kenal Sakura. Panggil saja aku Anko. Aku kapten di sini. Tapi bukankah rambutmu merah muda?" Sakura melihat ke arah rambutnya.

"Saat di New York aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan warna itu." ia tertawa pelan melihat Deidara yang masih mengelus kepalanya, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda Anko-_san_." Sakura berojigi.

Anko mengangguk, "Aku juga. Kuperkenalkan dia Hinata," Anko menunjuk Hinata yang sedang terfokus pada laptop di depannya. "Dan dia kau sudah mengenalnya tadi. Deidara. Kuharap kau berhati-hati dengannya Sakura, pada timku kita mempunyai sembilan orang reporter termasuk aku. Ada Konan, Konohamaru, Hinata, Deidara, Nagato, Sasori, Ten-ten, aku dan kau. Mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi pembimbingku?" dengan wajah berseri-seri Deidara menatap ke arah Anko.

"Tentu saja akukan Kap!" ucap Deidara dengan girang.

"Yang pasti bukan dia," menunjuk ke arah Deidara, "Hinata yang akan membimbingmu selama seminggu ke depan. Kurasa kau sudah paham betul tugasmu."

Sakura merapikan pakaiannya, "Percayakan padaku."

.

.

.

Rival

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat lagi isi foto di dalam kameranya, "Tidak buruk. Kupikir Ino lumayan." Ia terus saja melihat tubuh Ino yang terpampang dengan gaya seksi. Ia seorang pria normal jadi wajar saja.

"Deidara bisa kau tidak berteriak kepadaku. Aku sedang menenangkan pikiranku untuk menyusun laporan berita hari ini." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perempuan yang duduk di sebrangnya. Perempuan yang sama. Dan di tempat yang sama. Taman kota.

"Berhenti mengajakku kencan. baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen bagaimana? _Un_ aku tutup." Perempuan itu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal, Sasuke hanya terus memandanginya, "Dasar. Aku harus mulai menyusun laporannya. Aish kenapa hari ini begitu dingin." Perempuan yang Sasuke tidak tahu namanya itu mengeluarkan sebuah syal dari dalam ranselnya.

Perempuan itu melirik ke arahnya, "Oh! Tuan _Stalker_ kau ada di sini juga. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Sapa perempuan itu dengan ceria. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tengah menatap syal yang tengah dipakai perempuan itu. "Ada yang salah padaku Tuan _Stalker_?"

"Syal itu darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datar.

"Syalku?" perempuan itu menunjuk syal yang dipakainya, "Aku merajutnya sendiri. Aku dulu mempunyai dua tapi yang satu kuberikan orang lain." Sasuke terdiam sesaat sedangkan perempuan itu melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya Nona?" tanpa menjawab perempuan berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan dengan terus menatap layar laptopnya. "Kau tinggal di Tokyo?"

Perempuan itu melihat Sasuke, "Sekarang aku tinggal di Tokyo tapi beberapa tahun lalu aku menetap di Amerika. Kau terlihat seorang yang terpelajar tuan _Stalker_, kau masuk fakultas apa?"

"Bisnis. Apa pekerjaanmu? Kau terlihat lumayan sibuk." Sasuke terus saja melihat ke arah depan, memandang semua gerak-gerik perempuan di depannya.

"Kau sama seperti kakakku. Dia juga masuk fakultas bisnis, kurasa fakultas itu sedikit membosankan. Aku seorang reporter, jadi apa pekerjaanmu?" perempuan itu terus mengajukan pertanyaan balik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas, "Fotografer. Apa itu benar warna rambutmu?" perempuan itu berhenti mengetik kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Perempuan itu melihat ponselnya, "Kubilang jangan menelponku lagi bodoh! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?! Apa?! Kau ada di mana? Baiklah aku segera ke sana." Perempuan itu menutup telponnya dan tergesa-gesa merapikan semua berkas dengan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Sasuke terus terdiam melihatnya, perempuan itu melangkah pergi tapi setelah empat langkah perempuan itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Tuan _Stalker_ kau bertanya warna rambutku bukan? Jawabannya tidak." Perempuan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Rival

.

.

.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, "Akhirnya selesai. Liputan ini akan menjadi penampilan perdanaku di Jepang, kau yakin aku tampak cantik di sana Yahiko?" Sakura mengeluarkan syal kesayangannya. Ia juga menguncir rambutnya yang semula ia biarkan terurai.

"Sakura kau terlihat hebat. Apa kau seorang profesional di Amerika?" Yahiko melihat hasil liputan yang dibawakan Sakura tadi. Memang bukan sebuah laporan berita berat hanya laporan berita pembukaan jalan tol.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau terlihat cantik. Kenapa kau menguncir rambutmu lagi?" Hinata berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Sudah hampir seminggu Hinata melakukan semua kegiatan bersama Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Hinata, "Dulu rambutku pendek karena sekarang panjang aku lebih suka menguncirnya. Semua bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua untuk _on screen_ pertamaku." Yahiko langsung memandang Sakura takjub.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Wah! Aku sangat beruntung hari ini." Ucap Yahiko membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

Sakura membawa mereka masuk ke restoran ternama. Sebenarnya itu restoran milik Naruto, Yahiko terlihat sangat bersemangat terutama saat menatap harga makanan yang tertera. "Sakura-_chan_ kau sering mengajakku ke sini. Apa alasanmu aku ingin tahu?" tanya Hinata dengan memandang Sakura ceria.

"Ini restoran milik teman lamaku. Mungkin jika aku ke sini aku dapat bertemu dengannya, dia tampan." Gurau Sakura pada Hinata. Sakura mengambil ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Sakura kau tidak lihat dia terpesona dengan temanmu itu?" ucap Yahiko membuat Hinata menatapnya kesal.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan mengenalkannya padamu Hinata. Ayo kita makan aku lapar!" membeli makanan untuk mereka bertiga bukan hal yang besar untuk Sakura. Ia bersyukur mereka bisa berteman baik dengannya.

Hinata memasukkan ponselnya, "Kita harus segera pergi. Kapten akan segera mengadakan rapat." Sakura mengangguk dengan mengenakan syalnya lagi. Yahiko? Terlihat kecewa melepas makanannya yang masih tersisah banyak.

"Aku membencimu Anko." Gerutu Yahiko. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Mereka pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Laki-laki itu terdiam setelah melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran, "Sakura?" laki-laki berambut kuning itu menoleh ke belakang tapi perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya berambut hitam. "Apa aku begitu merindukannya. Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Rival

.

.

.

TV masih tetap menyala akan tetapi dua manusia itu sibuk berciuman, "Saya, Sakura Haruno dari HTC News." Ia berhenti melumat bibir wanita di pelukannya. Dengan wajah kaget ia melihat ke arah TV.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_?" ia tetap melihat TV yang menayangkan siaran berita tersebut. Di sana ia mendengar nama perempuan itu.

"Dia... sudah kembali." Sakura sudah kembali. Perempuan yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Sara melihat Sasuke yang masih terkaget, "Siapa? Kembali dari mana? Jelaskan padaku Sasuke-_kun_!" Sara mengapit lengan Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Sasuke. Pria itu tetap memandang TV.

Tok tok!

"Biar aku yang membuka." Sebelum Sara bergerak dari tempatnya dengan cepat Sasuke mencegahnya.

Orang yang mengetuk pintunya tadi adalah tukang pos yang selalu mengirim suratnya, "Sasuke-_san_ ini suratmu. Semoga kau menikmati harimu." Pos berbaju biru itu pergi setelah mengucap salam padanya.

"_Sasuke-kun bagaimana harimu? Apa kekasihmu cantik? Hei! Aku iri dengannya bisa mendapatkanmu. Tapi aku berharap kalian akan terus bersama, namanya Sara bukan? Dia model terkenal. Wajar bagimu mendapatkannya, dia model yang cantik. Sasuke-kun aku merindukanmu."_

Sasuke meremas amplop surat yang berada di tangan kirinya, "Apa yang membuatmu takut memberitahuku jika kau telah kembali Sakura." Gumam Sasuke pelan, "Bahkan dia iri pada dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

Rival

.

.

.

"Yo! _Teme_ apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku?" Naruto mengakat satu tangannya ke atas. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, "Kau masih tetap bersama Sara?" mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu _Dobe_." Sasuke terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, "Kau merasakannya?" pertanyaan yang begitu ambigu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, "Merasakan apa? Kau selalu tidak jelas." Mata hitam Sasuke melihat tumpukan surat pada sisi meja kerja Naruto. Surat bercap bunga sakura.

"Sakura. Aku merasakan dia telah kembali." Naruto terdiam kemudian melirik surat yang berada di sisi mejanya.

Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Sakura-_chan_ tidak memberitahuku." Naruto terlihat kecewa, "Beberapa waktu lalu aku seperti bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan Sakura-_chan_."

"Sepertinya dia sengaja tidak memberitahu kita. Aku selalu merasakannya berada di sekitarku." Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto yang masih saja menatap surat-suratnya.

"Aku juga penasaran akan hal itu. dia pasti mempunyai alasan untuk itu _Teme_, mungkin saja Saku-" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena suara kursi yang terdorong. Sasuke berdiri dengan menatap Naruto sombong.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, "Kira-kira siapa yang akan menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke pelan, "Kita rival bukan?"

.

.

.

_To be continued_

A/N :

Melelahkan. Akhirnya selesai, mind to review minna-san?

Balasan Review :

Guest : okeh. Terima kasih udah review

Floral White : Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih udah review


	4. Perempuan bermata emerald

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?"_ Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar suara kakaknya di sebrang telepon. Ia sudah hampir dua bulan berada di Tokyo, rasanya menyenangkan terutama ketika ia sedang bekerja. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak merindukanku Sora-_nii_?" dulu meski tidak ada Ibunya rumah besar ini akan tetap ramai. Suara kakak dan ayahnyalah yang mendominasi tapi terkadang ada juga teriakkan Sakura di dalamnya.

"_Oh! Apa kau sedang merindukanku hm? Manisnya. Aku menerima empat surat, tak kusangka mereka begitu menginginkanmu." _Kini hanya tertinggal ia dan kakaknya. Mungkin sebentar lagi jika kakaknya sudah menikah hanya tertinggal dirinya sendiri di rumah ini.

"Wajar saja. Mereka merindukanku." Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "Ini waktumu untuk kembali Sora-_nii_." Sakura berjalan ke arah balkon.

"_Kau sudah selesai Saki?"_ ia sengaja membuat rumahnya tampak kosong. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu selain Ino jika ia sudah kembali ke Jepang.

"Un. Aku selesai." Apalagi Naruto atau Sasuke, "Beberapa tahun memang tak seindah bayanganku." Ia mempunyai alasan kenapa ia tidak memberitahu kedua laki-laki itu mengenai kepulangannya.

"_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Saki."_ Jika Sakura memberitahu mereka berdua ada kemungkinan besar nantinya akan ada orang yang tersakiti karena dirinya. Maka dari itu Sakura membiarkan mereka memilih sendiri.

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Shizune-_san_ apa kau pernah melihat perempuan berambut merah muda mampir ke sini?" Naruto duduk dengan bosan di samping Shizune. Ia melihat semua pelanggannya makan serta berbicara dari balik meja kasir.

"Kita mempunyai banyak pelanggan. Mana mungkin aku menghafalnya Naruto," ia menghela nafas berat mendengar ucapan Shizune, "Siapa gadis itu? kekasihmu?"

Naruto melirik Shizune, "Dia hanya nenek cerewet yang selalu memukulku." Itu adalah kenyataan. Ketika mereka dulu masih bersekolah Sakura sering memukulnya dan Naruto selalu menganggapnya nenek-nenek tua meski hanya bercanda, tapi dari situlah ia menyukai Sakura.

"Kau membicarakan Tsunade-_sama_?" Naruto berjengit mendengar nama nenek angkatnya disebut.

"Tidak! Yang benar saja aku merindukan wanita tua itu. setidaknya Sakura-_chan_ lebih cantik." Mata biru Naruto kembali melirik seisi restoran. Ia selalu membayangkan jika Sakura akan datang lewat pintu restorannya.

Shizune menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, "Aa~ jadi namanya Sakura. Pantas dia berambut merah muda, dia pasti lahir di musim semi." Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Shizune.

"Hm." Gumam Naruto.

"Aku mungkin tidak bertemu Sakura tapi kita mempunyai pelanggan tetap baru. Dia perempuan yang cantik." Naruto terlihat tidak begitu tertarik. Ia terus saja melamun.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Berapa orang?"

"Dua. Mereka berdua sepertinya seorang reporter, dan juga mereka sekilas terlihat kembar." Shizune tertawa pelan, "Yang membedakannya hanya warna mata _emerald_ itu. mereka berambut hitam dan cantik." Naruto terdiam.

"Mereka seorang reporter?" Shizune mengangguk pelan, "Berambut hitam dan bermata _emerald_? Kau yakin itu Shizune-_san_?!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Ia juga tidak bisa kalah dengan Sasuke. Ia pasti bisa menemukan Sakura lebih dulu, lagi pula Sasuke sudah mempunyai Sara.

"Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan mereka?" tapi Sasuke dapat membuang semuanya demi apa yang dia inginkan. Termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa seperti Sasuke, "Mungkin saja." Tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah jika itu adalah Sakura.

.

.

.

Perempuan bermata emerald

.

.

.

"Nona." Mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Itu suara yang Sakura kenal, sangat familiar.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, "Ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Hinata memasukkan note ke dalam tasnya, mereka berdua baru kembali dari Okinawa untuk meliput berita bersama.

"Apa kalian berdua tinggal di dekat sini?" Sakura membalikkan badannya, "Aku seperti mengenalmu." Tunjuknya pada Sakura. Suara tawa pelan keluar dari Sakura, dengan penampilannya saat ini semua orang yang mengenalnya berkata demikian, tapi hingga akhir mereka tidak tahu jika dia adalah Sakura.

"Melihat dari lambang itu, _Ba-san_ seorang Uchiha bukan?" wanita itu mengangguk, "Saya tinggal di sekitar sini, anda bisa memanggil saya Saki. Ini teman saya Hinata Hyuga, rumah _Ba-san_ berada di mana? Saya orang baru di sini." Nyonya Uchiha itu terlihat sangat senang. Dan Sakura berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kesepian, di sini jarang ada anak perempuan bahkan anakku keduanya adalah laki-laki. Ini rumahku, kami hanya tinggal berdua." Nyonya Uchiha itu terlihat begitu senang dan menatap mereka berdua dengan antusias, "Namaku Mikoto Uchiha. Jika kau senggang kau bisa bermain denganku Saki dan juga Hinata?" Sakura dan Hinata tertawa kemudian mengangguk.

Sakura merapatkan dirinya pada Hinata, "Hinata kau bisa menjaga rahasia bukan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Ada sebuah rahasia yang ingin aku beritahu padamu." Lagi pula Hinata juga terlanjut ikut, jadi lebih baik ia menceritakan semuanya saja.

"Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita bertiga bisa minum teh bersama." Ucap Hinata, Sakura memandang begitu lekat pada wanita itu, tetap cantik seperti dulu. Mungkin karena sudah lama dan perubahannya Ibu Sasuke melupakan dirinya.

"Yah! Mungkin itu sangat menyenangkan. Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan kedua anakku pada kalian, tapi rumahmu yang mana Saki?" Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika Ibunya memiliki sifat seperti Mikoto.

Sakura menunjuk rumah yang bercat agak kusam dan terlihat kosong, "Di sana. Karena aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan tinggal bersamaku dan aku masih sibuk mengurus semua kepindahanku ke sini, aku tidak sempat mengurus rumah itu." Mikoto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau pindah dari mana?"

Sakura melihat jam di tangannya, "Amerika. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke Tokyo." Ia meringis melihat pukul jam tapi pekerjaan mereka masih belum selesai, "_Gomen ne_ Mikoto _ba-san_. aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku bersama Hinata, jadi sampai bertemu lagi." Sakura berojigi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Mikoto _ba-san_." ucap Hinata kemudian berlari pelan untuk menyusul Sakura.

Mikoto berkedip pelan, "Aku seperti mengenalnya. Saki? Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, mereka cantik terutama yang bermata _emerald_ itu."

.

.

.

Perempuan bermata emerald

.

.

.

Jepret.

Itu sesi terakhir pemotretannya, "Juugo apa aku mempunyai jadwal pemotretan lain hari ini?" Sasuke menaruh kameranya. Mengecek ponselya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"_Sasuke-kun apa kau sudah selesai bekerja? Kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan? – Sara." _Ada tujuh pesan dengan isi yang sama, ia mulai bosan dengan Sara, jika dilihat hubungannya dengan Sara terhitung paling lama berjalan. Bahkan dengan Karin ia hanya seminggu.

"Tidak ada Sasuke. Kau bebas setelah ini." Ucap Juugo.

Sasuke melihat Ino yang berbondong membereskan perlengkapannya, "Ino bisa aku bertanya?" ia mulai bosan karena ada yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, seseorang dari masa lalu.

"Cepatlah aku sedang sibuk." Sebenarnya dari pada bertanya pada Ino Sasuke bisa saja bertanya pada stasiun TV yang menyiarkan berita beberapa waktu lalu. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, "Apa Sakura sudah kembali?" Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"Entahlah. Sebuah kesalahan kau bertanya padaku, bukankah kalian masih berhubungan melalui surat. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada Sakura?" ia terdiam, tidak mungkin Ino akan memberitahunya jika Sakura saja tidak mau memberitahu Naruto maupun dirinya. "Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne_ Sasuke."

Ia melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, "Ya _Kaa-san_?" sudah lama Ibunya tidak menelpon dirinya.

"_Apa kau sibuk sekarang?"_

"Tidak." ia berjalan keluar studionya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Kemarin aku bertemu dengan tetangga baru. Dia cantik sekali. Kau harus bertemu dengannya kuharap kalian cocok, agar dia bisa menjadi menantuku." _Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Ibunya, _"Dia tinggal di rumah lama keluarga Haruno dulu."_ Sasuke terdiam, mungkinkah yang tengah Ibunya bicarakan ini adalah Sakura.

"Rumah lama keluarga Haruno?" Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya ke samping jalan. "Apa _Kaa-san_ yakin?"

Ibunya tertawa, _"Aku bertanya sendiri padanya. Kaa-san seperti pernah melihat perempuan itu, tapi sayang Kaa-san tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku harus membuat janji minum teh bersamanya, dan Sasuke kau harus ikut."_ Ya tentu saja ia harus ikut acara minum teh itu, mungkin saja perempuan itu adalah Sakura.

"Aku pasti ikut." Kenapa menemukan Sakura terasa sangat sulit padahal Sakura selalu berada di sampingnya. Perempuan itu berada di dekatnya tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari Sakura, ia tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Perempuan bermata emerald

.

.

.

Sakura mengenakan syal hingga menutup sebagian besar wajahnya, bukan syal kesayangannya karena syal tersebut tengah di cuci, _"Dia seorang yang sedikit pemalu, saat berbicara denganku pipinya akan memerah. Sakura-chan kau harus sempat membalas suratku sesibuk apapun dirimu di sana, mengerti?! aku akan memberimu ramen bagaimana? – Naruto Uzumaki."_ Sakura tertawa pelan membaca surat balasan Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku sudah kembali tapi kau tidak menyadarinya." Gumam Sakura pelan. ia memasukkan surat Naruto ke dalam saku _coat_nya.

Sakura kembali membuka surat lainnya, _"Benarkah kau lebih cantik? Aku tidak mempercayaimu. Kau tahu Sakura aku hanya merindukanmu – Sasuke Uchiha." _Ya, mereka memang saling merindukan tapi tidak banyak kemungkinan untuk mereka bersama. Sasuke maupun dirinya sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

"Aku lebih cantik bodoh!" seru Sakura kesal.

"_Aku tidak sehebat yang kau bicarakan. Kau bertanya tentang Sara? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Apa di sana ada orang yang kau sukai? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang kehidupanmu di sana. Kenapa kau menghilangkan namamu pada surat terakhir yang kuterima? Apa kau berencana akan menghilang? Aku penasaran – Sasuke Uchiha."_ Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir padahal mereka berdua selalu berpapasan, dan pernah berbicara. Kini Sakura membuka surat terakhir dari Sasuke, _"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? – Sasuke Uchiha."_ Menurutnya itu bukan pertanyaan tepat.

Sakura memandangi langit yang terlihat agak mendung, "Salju pertama." Butiran salju itu turun tepat di depannya. "Salju pertama pasti akan menghapus dosaku karena sudah berbohong." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Waktuku untuk pergi." Ia meninggalkan semua surat dari Sasuke begitu saja. Sebuah senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

Yang terlihat dari wajah Sakura hanyalah mata begitu pula dengan laki-laki itu, tapi mudah bagi Sakura untuk mengenalinya. Sakura bersenandung pelan saat mereka berpapasan, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengenalinya. "Hari yang indah bukan Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam Sakura pelan.

"Suratku?" tanya Sasuke heran setelah melihat kertas yang tertiup angin dan mendarat di wajahnya. Ia mengambil ketiga surat tersebut, "Ini benar suratku untuk Sakura tapi kenapa?" dengan raut wajah terkejut ia menoleh kebelakang, perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya tadi.

Perempuan bersyal hitam yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya beberapa menit lalu, "Perempuan bermata _emerald_ itu." genggaman Sasuke pada suratnya mengendur, "Mungkin Sakura. Sial!"

.

.

.

Perempuan bermata emerald

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun kau bilang malam ini akan bersamaku bukan? Aku menunggumu di apartemenku."_ Sasuke mendengus mendengar itu, dua hari yang lalu mereka meghabiskan malam bersama. Tanpa pakaian tentunya.

"Hn. Kau mempunyai skandal lagi bukan? Dengan Izuna." Dari sebrang telepon terdengar tawa lirih. Dasar wanita jalang.

"_Sasuke-kun dia terlihat seperti dirimu. Itu membuatku ingin memeluknya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya."_ Sara berdehem pelan, _"Aku hanya menggandeng tangannya sebentar. Lalu tersebar banyak gosip, reporter sialan! Mereka selalu saja begitu."_ Sasuke tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan pihak media yang selalu membesar-besarkan cerita. Saralah yang bersalah di sini.

Sasuke membenarkan syalnya hingga tidak menutupi wajahnya, "Itu kesalahanmu." Warna _raven_ syal pemberian Sakura sangat ia sukai, "Dasar jalang." meski Sasuke berkata seperti itu Sara tidak akan sakit hati. Mungkin Sara beranggapan berbeda dari pikirannya, mungkin.

"_Sasuke-kun ap-"_ Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Sara. Ia melihat rumah yang berada di sampingnya. Rumah lama keluarga Haruno.

Setelah itu ia melihat seorang perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumah tersebut, Sasuke tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena perempuan itu berjalan membelakanginya, mungkin saja Ibunya benar. Sakura sengaja membiarkan rumahnya terlihat tidak berpenghuni, "Aku harus mendapatkannya." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke, tapi perempuan itu tetap berjalan santai sambil membawa ranselnya. "Oi! Kubilang berhenti berjalan. Kau tuli ha?!" perempuan itu otomatis berhenti berjalan tapi tidak berbalik. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar sampai note yang berada di tangannya terjatuh.

Sasuke mengambil note yang terjatuh, "Apa kau tuli? Aku berusaha memanggilmu. Ini notemu." Meski dari dekat masih saja ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Perempuan itu takut. Kepadanya. "Apa kau yang tadi keluar dari rumah keluarga Haruno itu?" perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau..." Sasuke menggantung ucapannya. Itu berhasil membuat perempuan itu menoleh, tapi itu bukan harapannya. "Ah! Ternyata bukan." Gumam Sasuke pelan. mata perempuan itu berwarna _amethyst_ bukan _emerald_ yang Sasuke duga.

"Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan noteku. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Reaksi Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia pikir Ibunya keliru, tidak mungkin Sakura akan bertemu ibunya secepat itu apalagi kembali ke rumah lamanya.

Setelah melihat cukup lama kepergian perempuan tadi Sasuke berbalik arah, "Hinata!" suara itu. suara Sakura, mungkin saja itu adalah Sakura dan sekarang waktu bagi mereka untuk bertemu. Dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik arah, di depan perempuan yang ia temui tadi ada seseorang yang menguncir tinggi rambut hitamnya, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh tubuh.

"Perempuan bermata _emerald_ itu?!" kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang jika perempuan yang selalu berbicara dengannya di taman begitu mirip Sakura. Wajah dan syal yang di kenakan perempuan itu sekarang, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya. Perempuan yang selalu memanggilnya _stalker_, "Dia Sakura."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Hari Rabu datang! Apa ya yang harus aku katakan? Kehilangan kata-kata nih hehehehe. Mind to review?

Balasan Review:

Ikalutfi97 : mungkin liat mikoto waktu mudah itu kayak Sakura hanya berbeda warna mata aja. Terima kasih udah review

Rahillah r5 : menurutku ini tidak tergesa-gesa karena memang dari awal direncanakan bakal kayak gini. Terima kasih udah review


	5. Surat tak beralamat

Sora mengijinkan rumah mereka tetap dengan keadaan lusuh, "Aku belum mendengar tentang objek penelitianmu selama dua bulan." Kolam air di dekat pohon sakura mereka membeku, beruntung di sana tidak ada ikan.

"Maksudmu tur mencari berita di Okinawa bersama Hinata?" ini bukan bulan desember yang begitu indah, hanya sebuah bulan desember yang penuh kebohongan Sakura. Sora meliriknya tajam, Sakura tahu pertanyaan kakaknya tadi. Dia hanya bercanda.

"Kau menyerah?" Sakura menghentikan ketikannya pada _keyboard_.

"Jika aku bisa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan, tapi aku tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan." Sora tersenyum, "Itu adil bukan?" tanya Sakura.

Sora menggeleng, "Mungkin kau benar jika mereka berdua telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, tapi Sakuraku adalah bagian hidup untuk mereka berdua. Ingatlah itu Saki. Mereka menganggapmu ada dalam bagian kenangan mereka begitu juga denganmu," Sora meminum coklat hangatnya. "Itu adil bukan?"

"Pasti ada orang yang akan tersakiti olehku nanti Sora-_nii_." Gumam Sakura.

"Bodoh. Kau manusia bukan tokoh anime, persetan dengan orang lain. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri sebelum orang lain." Suara _keyboard_ milik Sakura kembali terdengar. Sakura memang selalu seperti itu maka sudah menjadi tugas Sora membalikkan pikiran stress Sakura pada kenyataan.

Sakura dehem pelan, "Ah~ aku mengerti. mungkin karena itu juga kau masih betah sendiri hehehe."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Sakura memakaikan topi yang ia rajut pada kakaknya, "Kau terlihat seumuran denganku. Ayo! Ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu kita." Tangan Sora gemetar. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku a-aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sakura menghela nafas, itu adalah kebiasaan Sora ketika ia ajak untuk pergi menemui perempuan yang sudah Sakura pilihkan. Kali ini pun begitu.

"Cih. Dasar, dia selalu begitu padahal aku tidak ingin telat berkencan." Sakura tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Aku hanya akan memantau mereka dari jauh hihi." Ia melihat kakaknya berwajah lega. Sakura menggandeng lengan kakaknya.

"Katakan padaku Sakura siapa yang ingin kau kencan butakan denganku kali ini?" Sakura merapikan penampilan kakaknya lagi.

Sora membenarkan tutup telinga Sakura, "Ini adalah kejutan dariku. Semoga kau menikmatinya hm." Sakura mengecup pelan pipi kakaknya.

"Apa dia cantik? Model misalnya." Sakura mengunci pintu gerbang rumah mereka, "Jawab aku Saki." Rajuk kakaknya.

"Dia model terkenal. Seksi." Kakanya terlihat begitu senang, "Jadi ayo kita temui dia di Taman bermain. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini!" teriak Sakura. Ia kembali menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Mereka sengaja berjalan kaki kemudian naik bus, mereka persis anak SMA bukan?

Sasuke memasukkan permen karet ke dalam mulutnya, "Siapa laki-laki itu? apa dia Sora. Tidak mungkin." Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dan melewati Sakura begitu saja, "Sora tidak akan mau Sakura menciumnya di depan umum. Dasar bocah." Dari kaca spion mobil Sasuke terlihat Sakura yang berambut hitam tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

Surat tak beralamat

.

.

.

"Hinata berita tentang kasus bunuh diri artis itu akan di tayangkan pada siang nanti 'kan?" Sakura meletakkan syalnya, melihat Hinata yang tengah serius pada notenya. Akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi patner yang sempurna.

Ino datang dengan tergesa, "Maaf teman. Aku harus melarikan diri dulu dari managerku, apa kalian sudah memesan?" Hinata memasukkan notenya.

"Kami menunggumu Ino-_chan_." Ino mengangguk mengerti, "Fujikaze Yukie. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, apa Ino-_chan_ mengenalnya?" Hinata dan Ino sudah berteman akrab sekarang. Sakuralah yang menjadi penghubung mereka berdua.

Sakura menutup buku menunya, "Mohon tunggu sebentar. Direktur kamilah yang akan mengantarkan makanan untuk anda." Ucap pelayan tersebut. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau mengenalnya _Pig_? Yukie-_san_ adalah artis yang berbakat." Sakura menatap keluar kaca, keping salju yang kecil membuatnya tersenyum. "Yukie-_san_ juga orang yang menyenangkan. Aku pernah berbicara sekali dengannya dulu."

"Dia orang yang baik. Kudengar keluarganya yang membuatnya frustasi, aku turut sedih mendengar jika Yukie bunuh diri." Ino menatap ke arah Sakura, "Tapi _Forehead_ apa kau sudah memberitahu mereka?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan mau memberitahu Naruto-_kun_ atau Uchiha-_san_." Ino terlihat sangat kaget.

"Apa kau gila _Forehead_! Mereka sudah menunggumu bertahun-tahun." Sakura meringis pelan mendengar suara Ino yang begitu keras. Hinata tersenyum kepada pengunjung lainnya, berharap maklum dengan sahabat mereka.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh." Sakura meliaht ponselnya, "Aku sudah memutuskannya _Pig_. Mereka sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, begitu pun aku. Jika aku masuk begitu saja mungkin pasti ada orang yang..."

"Yang apa? Jika mereka berdua memang benar-benar mencintainya, mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya. Kenapa kau harus takut bahkan kau belum mencobanya." Hinata mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Ino.

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah melihat orang mengantar makanan mereka, "Oh! Hinata-_chan_ senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Hai Ino." Semua mata melihat ke arah sumber suara. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto berbalut seragam pelayan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau bekerja di sini?" Naruto meletakkan semua yang berada di nampannya sambil tertawa. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut, lagi pula Naruto juga tidak akan mengenalinya.

"Dia kekasihmu Hinata?" Sakura melihat Naruto membuat laki-laki itu terdiam melihat dirinya, dengan wajah merah Hinata menggeleng.

Ino tersenyum rubah ke arah Hinata, "Naruto apa Hinata kekasihmu hm?" Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak. Kami hanya pernah kencan buta." Mata Naruto terus saja mengamati Sakura, "Apa dia teman kalian?" Ino tertawa pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto, "Ah! Pasangan kencan butamu. Ternyata dia yang kau ceritakan." Kalimat itu sebenarnya untuk Naruto. Sakura bersyukur perempuan yang kencan bersama Naruto adalah Hinata, setidaknya Hinata perempuan baik.

.

.

.

Surat tak beralamat

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Sasuke berada di luar dengan hawa dingin, "Dia belum pulang." Setiap sore dia akan berada di depan rumah Sakura menanti perempuan itu pulang. Terkadang ia juga mengikutinya ke supermarket.

"Apa ini darimu." Ia melihat surat yang berada di tangannya, sudah dua hari surat itu ia terima tapi masih belum ia baca. Matanya bergerak ke atas melihat ada sepasang sepatu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan rumahku beberapa hari ini. Kau tidak berpikir menculikku 'kan tuan _Stalker_?" Sasuke terdiam. Ia belum mampu berkata-kata, melihat Sakura berbicara padanya.

"Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat." Sakura tertawa lepas. Sasuke membuka suratnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa ini surat dari Sakura atau bukan, dan ia juga tidak tahu sekarang Sakura berlagak tidak tahu atau tidak. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun."_ Hanya satu kalimat berupa ucapan terima kasih. Tidak ada nama. Tidak ada alamat. Jadi ini surat milik siapa?

Kepala Sakura mendekat, "Dari siapa? Kekasihmu?" Sakura terlihat sangat penasaran membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kau." Sakura terdiam, "Ini mungkin surat terakhir dari orang yang kucintai." Sasuke berjalan, dengan cepat Sakura mengikutinya dari samping.

"Wah! Kalian masih berkirim surat? Itu keren." Sakura menguncir rambutnya tinggi, "Apa dia cantik?" hei! Pertanyaan itu bagi Sasuke terdengar seperti apa aku cantik? Dia memang lucu.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Dia sangat sangat jelek." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria, "Apa yang berada di dalam ranselmu itu nona reporter?"

"Laptop, pakaian, note, dan makanan. Aku akan ke Hokkaido bersama Sasori," Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Kami di tugaskan mencari berita di sana selama tiga hari."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dengan menggengam tangan Sakura, "Apa kau akan kembali lagi?" Sakura tertawa keras.

"Tuan _Stalker_ tentu aku akan kembali. Aku hanya tiga hari, kau tidak serius akan menculikku 'kan?" Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

.

.

.

Surat tak beralamat

.

.

.

"_Arigatou ne, Naruto."_ Lima hari yang lalu surat ini berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Menggunakan batu untuk membuat surat itu tetap berada di sana. Naruto juga tidak habis fikir orang macam apa yang menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu.

Naruto merapikan bajunya bersiap untuk pulang, "Apa _Teme_ sudah menemukan Sakura-_chan_ ya? Aku penasaran." Ia mengunci pintu ruangannya, terlihat pegawainya tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Naruto-_kun_!" gerak tubuh Naruto sedikit tersentak ke belakang, melihat Shion berlari ke arahnya mengabaikan pembeli yang akan membayar. Ini tidak sedikit lagi tapi sangat memalukan.

"Dimana Shizune-_san_?" secara tidak langsung Naruto meminta maaf pada pelanggannya, "Kenapa justru kau yang berada di sini Shion?" Naruto terlihat sedikit kewalahan mendapat pelukkan Shion.

Shion melepaskan pelukannya, "Shizune-_san_ memintaku untuk bertukar sift. Ia akan bekerja nanti malam, apa kau tidak senang melihatku Naruto-_kun_?" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Naruto melihat Shion tengah merajuk padanya.

"Permisi Nona. Aku meninggalkan bon serta uangku di meja kasir, kau harus segera mengecheknya. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Ada berita yang sedang kukejar, aku harus pergi." Naruto terdiam melihat perempuan yang tengah berbicara dengan Shion.

"Maaf sudah membuat waktu anda terbuang karenaku." Shion menundukkan badannya. Perempuan itu tertawa pelan maklum dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi.

Perempuan berambut hitam itu mengambil sesuatu dari bawah, "Tidak apa. Kau sedang bertemu dengan kekasihmu bukan? Aku mengerti." dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku _coat_nya, "Ini milikmu bukan tuan?" Naruto melihat beberapa lembar kertas. Suratnya berada di paling atas.

"Terima kasih." Perempuan itu kembali tertawa dan memberikan kertas-kertas itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih aku tidak sebaik itu. aku harus segera pergi, _Jaa ne_." Perempuan itu pergi. Naruto memperhatikan suratnya sekali lagi.

Shion menatapnya, "Naruto-_kun_. Aku harus kembali bekerja, _Jaa ne_ Naruto-_kun_." Naruto masih terdiam menatap suratnya, membiarkan Shion mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Dia!" Naruto tersentak, "Dia pasti Sakura-_chan_!" ia tidak percaya melihat lembaran-lembaran di bawah suratnya. Itu semua adalah surat yang ia kirim untuk Sakura, "Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. _Teme_ aku mengalahkanmu kali ini." Naruto berlari keluar dari restorannya.

.

.

.

Surat tak beralamat

.

.

.

Sakura memegang pundaknya yang terasa sangat sakit, "Sialan. Pundakku sangat sakit, awas kau Sasori." Ia begadang semalaman untuk menyusun _time line_ berita bersama Sasori. Sialnya Sasori meninggalkannya untuk berkencan.

"Tunggu!" dengan wajah kesal Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Saki senang bisa melihatmu." Sakura terdiam, orang itu mengenalinya. Ia merasa sangat senang.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Kau mengenaliku." Ucapnya. Ia berjalan mendekat, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Perlahan Sakura memeluknya. Laki-laki itu juga membalas pelukannya.

"Kau belum berubah. Aku merindukanmu." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Itachi-_nii_. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku?" Itachi tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaannya. Mungkin Sakura akan lebih senang jika Sasuke yang mengenalinya, tapi untuk apa? sudah ada orang lain yang harus Sasuke jaga.

Itachi mengacak rambut Sakura, "Hei. Warna rambutmu tidak akan mengecohku adik ipar, kau tahu kenapa bisa aku mengenalimu?" Sakura pura-pura menggeleng pelan, "Ekspresimu, gestur tubuhmu, terutama matamu itu meski warna rambutmu berubah aku mengenalinya Saki." Ia senang mendengarnya. Panggilan Saki adalah panggilan akrabnya, yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu hanya Sora dan Itachi. Ia senang Itachi masih mengingatnya.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingat panggilan itu Itachi-_nii_." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya aku dan Sora yang bisa memanggilmu dengan nama itu. apa Sora juga ikut kembali?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. Kupikir akan ada satu lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu." Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Siapa? Sasuke? Naruto? Atau kekasihmu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Mikota _ba-san_. dia tidak mengenaliku." Itachi tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Semua orang tidak mengenaliku, hanya kau dan Ino yang mengenaliku."

"Apa Sasuke juga?" Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan memberitahunya, bagaimana?" tawar Itachi.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Ssttt." Ia menaruh jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya tidak lupa ia mengedipankan sebelah mata pada Itachi. Seorang Uchiha tidak bodoh dan Itachi tahu maksud Sakura, "Aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah aku ikut permainanmu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Itachi berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Perempuan itu kembali apa Sasuke sudah menyadarinya? Itachi harap adik bengalnya itu cepat sadar. Mungkin jika saja Sakura mengijinkannya ia bisa mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan itu ia berharap Sasuke dapat mengakhir sikap _playboy_-nya, "Ah! Sasuke. Tebak siapa yang baru kutemui." Ah lihat wajah menyebalkan adiknya itu. membuat Itachi enggan memberi kesempatan.

"Siapa?"

Dengan mengatakan ini bukan berarti ia mengacau semua permainan Sakura, ia hanya memberikan Sasuke kesempatan, "Sakura."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N:

Diantara mereka bertiga masih belum ada yang tahu sama lainnya! Aw! Nantikan ya. Mind to review guys?

Balasan Review:

Ikalutfi97 : saya juga pikir kayak gitu terima kasih udah review

Suket alang alang : karena dia nggak tahu apa-apa 'kan? Terima kasih udah review

Rahillah r5 : ndak apa-apa itu wajar aja kok, karena alurnya di bikin santai aja biar greget hehehe terima kasih udah review


	6. Rasanya seperti musim panas

"Sora-_nii_! Kenapa kau menyuruh membersihkan atap! Aku membencinya." Suara Sakura terdengar hingga belakang rumahnya. Setelah perjalanannya ke Hokkaido dan sekarang ia mendapat hari liburnya kenapa kakak bodohnya itu justru menyuruhnya membersihkan atap rumah mereka.

Terlihat kepala kakaknya yang menyumbul dari balik pintu, "Ini sebagai ganti karena memintaku tinggal di rumah tidak layak huni seperti ini." Kepala kakaknya menghilang. Sakura menghela nafas di balik maskernya.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja." Ia melihat beberapa laba-laba yang menggantung. Matanya mengerling bosan menyadari rambutnya yang penuh sarang laba-laba, "Sora Haruno! Kemari kau dan bantu aku!" akhirnya ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Kerjakan saja. Aku pasti akan membantu Sa-ku-ra-_chan_." Ia membenci kakaknya. Sangat. Sangat.

Buk.

"Apa itu?!" sekilas Sakura pikir itu hantu, "Oh! Sora? Ah~ manisnya." Ia melihat album yang fotonya sudah berhamburan. Kakaknya terlihat belepotan dengan lumpur memenuhi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau temukan Saki? Sial! Jangan melihatnya!" dengan cepat Sora berlari ke arah Sakura meraih album foto tersebut. "Dimana kau menemukannya?!" Sakura tersenyum seperti keledai melihat pipi kakaknya memerah.

Sakura menjauh dan mengambil lagi kemucingnya, "Em... aku tidak menyangka tempat menyebalkan ini mempunyai banyak kejutan." Ia kembali membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang menempel di dinding.

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Sakura melilitkan syalnya lebih rapat, "Haa~ kenapa hari ini sangat dingin. Aku benci." Demi menjaga tubuhnya ia harus lari pagi, menjadi reporter membuat waktu makannya tidak beraturan.

"Kenapa kau lari pagi dengan suhu seperti ini?" alis Sakura naik ke atas satu. Perempuan itu tertawa tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang juga berlari di sebelahnya kaget.

"Hee... kau menghinaku? Lalu dirimu apa _Stalker_-_san_." laki-laki itu tertawa pelan, "Kau selalu menertawakanku. Cih, menyebalkan."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Kau pantas di tertawakan." Ia menikmati waktu bersama Sasuke meski laki-laki itu entah sudah mengenalinya atau tidak. Sebentar lagi rambutnya juga akan kembali normal, dengan itu mereka pasti mengenalinya.

"Aku bukan badut _Stalker-san_." Sakura tahu Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi setidaknya sebelum rambutnya berubah warna ia masih boleh berharap 'kan? Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura kemudian memasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Kau tinggal di rumah lama Haruno bukan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Apa ada hal menarik tentangku yang kau temukan di sana?"

"Tidak ada. Aw!" Sasuke berhenti berlari membuat Sakura tertarik untuk berhenti, "Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan berhenti tiba-tiba? Setidaknya kau bisa melepaskan tanganku." Gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai sifat mengerikan seperti itu." Sasuke kembali berlari. Sakura tidak begitu tahu Sasuke yang sekarang, laki-laki itu sudah berubah mungkin dengan sifat baru yang menurut Sakura mengesankan. _Palyboy_.

Sakura mendecih pelan, "Kau hanya belum mengenalku saja tuan." Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Apa kau menemukan Hal menarik lain di rumah itu?" Sakura tertawa pelan. "Misalnya Sakura Haruno?"

"Tidak. Hanya ada sarang laba-laba di sana, itu menjijikan." Sasuke ikut tertawa pelan.

Wajah Sakura melembut melihat senyum Sasuke, "Bernar 'kah? Lagi pula tidak mungkin ada, dia belum kembali." Tapi bagi Sakura kalimat Sasuke memang sedikit aneh.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti musim panas

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_! Eh? Panggilan itu terlihat menggelikan untukmu Sakura." Sasori menghela nafas pelan melihat Deidara datang, "Halo _Old baby_." Sapa Deidara pada Sasori.

"Ganti panggilanmu untukku Pria jalang." Deidara menaruh kopi di samping tangan Sakura. "Kau tidak membelikanku kopi?" tanya Sasori heran.

Sakura mulai meninggalkan pekerjaannya, "Dia tidak membelikanmu kopi untuk membuatmu tertarik padanya Sasori. Dia menyukaimu _Old baby_ hihihi." Sakura terkikik geli menyebut nama panggilan Sasori yang diberikan Deidara.

"Tutup mulutmu Sakura atau aku akan memanggilmu Sakura-_chan_. Jangan dengarkan dia _Old baby_." Deidara mendengus pelan. Sakura melihat jam ternyata hampir larut malam tapi berita mereka belum menemukan titik terang, tidak ada petunjuk yang berarti.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Pria jalang, mulutnya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada Anko-_san_. apa itu kebiasaan reporter New York?" tubuh Sasori berputar menghadapnya.

"Mungkin ya mungkin tidak. Aku bukan pengamat yang baik." Sakura meminum kopinya, "Seperti halnya aku lebih suka memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan dari pada sebuah gosip murahan."

Deidara mengangguk pelan, "Masuk akal. Saat Anko menyuruhmu meliput hubungan seorang model bernama Sara dengan seorang fotografer kau menolak keras, kau pantas menyaingi Anko." Deidara juga meneguk kopinya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Sara? Model itu selalu mempunyai skandal di mana-mana, aku bosan saat Anko-_san_ menyuruhku untuk meliputnya." Sasori menghela nafas, "Yang kupikirkan hanya dia lagi dia lagi. Dasar merepotkan." Sakura tertawa keras.

Telepon kantor yang berada di samping Deidara berbunyi, "Halo. Aku Deidara kau kira aku Sakura! Dasar resepsionis sialan." Setelah menutup telepon dengan cara membantingnya seringaian Deidara muncul. Kebiasaan buruk Deidara yang selalu menjahili resepsionis baru kantor mereka.

"Terkutuk kau Deidara. Apa ada orang yang mencariku?" Sakura membuang gelas kopinya ke tempat sampah.

"Ya... Anehnya Saya mengatakan jika orang itu sudah berada di depan kantor dari tadi siang." Deidara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Apa kau tidak merasa orang itu sedikit gila _Old baby_? Dengan cuaca menjelang natal yang begitu dingin. Dia sudah berjam-jam di luar?!" Deidara terlihat mulai melebih-lebihkan. "Sakura kurasa kau tidak usah menemuinya, bisa kupastikan dia orang gila!" Lanjut Deidara.

Sakura beranjak, "Bisa kupastikan juga saat ini kau gila karena orang gila." Sakura berlalu dari sana. Deidara masih saja meyakinkan Sasori untuk percaya intuisinya.

Hanya ada satu orang yang suka melakukan kegiatan itu yang ia tahu, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke sangat ahli menjadi seorang _stalker_ tapi lagi mungkin pemikirannya sedikit keliru. Bukan Sasuke, ya memang Sakura sedikit kecewa mengenai itu, "Naruto Uzumaki bukan? Kau pasti mencari Hinata."

"A-ah~ ini sedikit aneh. Aku tidak terbiasa." Ucap Naruto. Wajah berseri Naruto tergantikan dengan raut kecewa yang begitu kentara. "Aku mencarimu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hahaha. Apa kau mempunyai masalah denganku tampan?" Sakura melempar senyum pada Saya, resepsionis favorit Deidara. Sakura duduk di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Beruntung, kupikir aku lebih dulu mengenalimu Sakura-_chan_." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ini bukan saat-saat yang membuat Sakura terkejut karena cepat atau lambat Sasuke atau Naruto akan mengenalinya, dia hanya akan menantinya datang.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto," laki-laki itu mempamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Naruto tertawa, "Ah~ rupanya seperti ini berbicara langsung denganmu Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah melupakannya. Jadi apa aku yang pertama?" Sakura tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto, jadi rupanya mereka berlomba menemukannya.

"Selamat tampan kau lebih dulu jadi sssttt." Sakura mengedipkan satu mata pada Naruto dengan menaruh satu tangannya di atas bibir.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti musim panas

.

.

.

Sial. Satu kata yang tepat untuk kondisinya saat ini, "Hachi!" flu menyerangnya saat natal. Lebih buruknya lagi Sora meninggalkannya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Ino. Jadi intinya ia sendirian dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Ponselnya bergetar, "_Moshi-moshi_." Nada terdengar begitu memaksa tidak lama terdengar suara bersin yang cukup keras.

"_Saki kau baik-baik saja di sana? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu setidaknya aku hanya mempunyai waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk menelponmu, tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke di telepon katanya dia akan menculik-"_ sepertinya kesialannya bertambah. Karena flunya Sakura tidak sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya saat Itachi tengah menelpon.

Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Sial! Sambungannya sudah terputus hachi! Sebaiknya aku tidur. Aku berharap hachi! Santa memberiku obat demam." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sebelum mantap di tempat tidur Sakura sudah memastikan semuanya telah terkunci rapat jadi ia bisa langsung terlelap.

Klek-klek... klek-klek... Sakura membuka setengah matanya. Ia begitu malas untuk bangun tapi perasaanya begitu tidak enak, bisa saja ia di perkosa dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, dan besok Deidara akan memasukkannya dalam berita. Perempuan lajang yang tengah sakit pada malam natal di perkosa oleh seseorang tak di kenal, cih yang benar saja.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Kali ini Sakura memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka.

Sakura tersenyum remeh, "Kau beralih profesi menjadi penyusup?" Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal, tentang bagaimana Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya ia tidak begitu peduli, laki-laki itu pasti sudah mengawasi keadaan rumahnya sedari tadi hingga dapat masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak heran kenapa aku bisa masuk?" Sasuke menyingkap selimutnya membuat Sakura mengerang karena ada hawa dingin yang menyetuh kulitnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat anehmu." Sakura mencoba merebut selimutnya, "Kembalikan selimutku. Apa kau tidak mempunyai rencana natal lainnya selain menggangguku?! Misalnya menghabiskan malam di ranjang bersama kekasihmu, jika kau mempunyai kekasih tentunya." Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Aku berniat untuk menculikmu malam ini tapi kondisimu begitu menyedihkan. Kau begitu menyusahkan." Sakura tertawa pelan. Sasuke mengembalikan selimut Sakura.

"Pergilah. Kau tidak akan bisa meniduri kekasihmu lagi karena tertular penyakitku." Sakura memunggungi Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke memegang ujung rambutnya, "Sepertinya cat rambutmu menghilang. Kau terlihat semakin aneh dengan dua warna rambut seperti ini." Sasuke mencium ujung rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda.

"Brengsek. Kau lebih aneh dariku sialan." Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Jangan salahkan mulutnya jika mirip dengan seorang pelaut, kehidupannya di New York merubah segela kepribadian dalam hidupnya, itu juga terjadi pada kakaknya.

Sasuke mencium pipinya, "Kau terlihat semakin menarik."

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti musim panas

.

.

.

"Hachi!" Sakura mengeluarkan masker dari dalam saku _coat_nya, "Aku benci." Penyakitnya memang sudah membaik karena Sasuke mengobatinya, penyakitnya membuat Sakura terjebak bersama Sasuke di sebuah kamar. Catat juga semalaman. Dan laki-laki itu bisa kabur sebelum kakaknya tiba di rumah.

"Anak kecil kau seharusnya tidak menangis. Kau yang menabrak kakak cantik ini." Sakura mendecih keras. Mulut perempuan itu seharusnya menyebut dirinya peralatan _make up_ berjalan dengan semua aksesoris, _make up_ tebal, baju ketat dan tipis yang menempel di badannya dengan udara sedingin ini.

Sakura memegang bahu anak kecil itu, "Siapa namamu bocah?" anak berumur lima tahun itu berhenti menangis. Sakura tersenyum untuk membuat anak itu tidak ketakutan lagi.

"U-Udon." Sakura menepuk kepala Udon pelan.

Sakura memandang remeh pada perempuan di depannya, "Seharusnya kau tidak menangis menabrak seorang model sepertinya. Mungkin saja kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya hahaha." Udon menghapus air matanya.

"Aku pernah melihat wajahmu." Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda Sara-_san_. aku bukan artis atau model, darimana kau bisa mengenaliku. Ini pertemuan kita yang pertama." Wajah Sara terlihat menyangkal pernyataan yang Sakura berikan.

Senyum sinis Sara terangkat, "Tidak. Aku pernah melihat fotomu di buku jurnal kekasihku, cih sial."

"Jaga ucapanmu nona." Sakura memandang sengit ke arah Sara, "Kau sudah minta maaf sudah menabraknya bocah?" Udon menggeleng pelan.

Udon melangkah ke depan, "A-Anu, _Onee-san_ maaf aku sudah menabrakmu." Anak kecil itu tersenyum pada Sakura, "_Arigatou ne, nee-chan_." Sebuah senyum manis terlihat di wajah Udon.

"Brengsek." Sakura menatap sengit Sara. Beruntung anak kecil polos itu sudah pergi, mulut Sara memang tidak sebagus badan seksinya.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu di depan anak kecil. Mereka masih polos." Sara menatap Sakura dengan marah.

"Sakura... Haruno." Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Itu namamu bukan? Kau adalah cerita kelam Sasuke-_kun_." Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya tersenyum lembut.

Sakura berjalan, "Tenanglah aku tidak berniat merebutnya. _Jaa ne_." Sakura bersyukur umurnya tergolong masih muda, melupakan perasanya pada Sasuke bisa seiring dengan waktu jika ia mau. Resiko seperti ini memang sudah menjadi nasibnya.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti musim panas

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kursi pengemudi, "Kau yakin akan merayakan tahun baru di sini?"

"Kenapa tidak. Tempat ini tidak menakutkan, lagi pula di sana ada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." mata Sakura mengerling ke arah jalanan sepi yang di terangi sedikit sinar rembulan. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "Tidak usah khawatir. _Kami-sama_ akan selalu menjagaku."

"Sora-_nii_ kemana dia? Seharusnya kalian ke sini bersama-sama." Gerutu Naruto kesal. Sakura paham jika Naruto khawatir meninggalkannya di area pemakaman saat tengah malam sendirian, tapi tahun ini Sakura ingin melewati pergantian tahun bersama orang tuanya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Dia sudah menemukan seseorang untuk menikmati pergantian tahun bersama. Aku juga begitu." Naruto tersenyum tiga jari padanya, "Pergilah, datanglah pada seseorang yang sudah menunggumu."

"Jika ada yang mencurigakan kau harus menelponku Sakura-_chan_, janji?" Sakura tertawa dan mengangguk, "Aku pergi."

Sakura masuk ke dalam pemakaman, meski ayahnya meninggal di New York tapi makamnya berada di Jepang, ia masih ingat ketika jasad Ayahnya di bawa kemari dan di kubur. Seolah ada yang hilang dalam dirinya, memang tidak terlihat tapi ia dan Kakaknya bisa merasakan itu, terutama kematian Ibunya, "Halo _Tou-san_. halo _Kaa-san_, senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Sakura bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ibunya. Menyedihkan.

"Kau menangis?" Sakura menoleh cepat melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Kau mengikutiku?!" tanya Sakura _sarkastik_.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya pelan, "Hanya penasaran. Agenda apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan berisik di pergantian tahun." Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sialan kau penguntit." Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa sejenak mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya, "Sialan." Gumam Sakura pelan. dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mendengar dengusan pelan Sasuke, terdengar bunyi kembang api, rupanya sudah tahun baru.

Sakura belum membuka matanya masih dalam posisi berdoa, ia merasakan jika Sasuke membawanya sedikit mundur hingga laki-laki itu kini berada di depannya, "Selamat tahun baru hm." Sakura tak berani membuka lagi matanya ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Laki-laki itu memang gila.

"Sial! Rasanya seperti musim panas." Gumam Sakura sangat pelan.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N:

Apa ada yang menantikan cerita ini? Kayaknya nggak ada hahaha, maaf atas keterlambatannya karena ada UKB dan aku lagi sakit juga. Mind to review minna-san?

Balasan Review :

Suket alang-alang : mungkin lagi nunggu momen hehehe, terima kasih udah review

Ikalutfi97 : hahaha namanya juga orang bukan malaikat, terima kasih udah review

Eunike-chan : terima kasih dan salam kenal ya, udah review terima kasih


	7. Perempuan bertawa sederhana

Sakura sedang berusaha membuat rambut panjangnya tergelung tinggi, "Sakura-_chan_ kau terlihat kesusahan." Naruto perlahan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto, tidak buruk." Sakura melilitkan syal kesayangannya.

Naruto tertawa, "Apa aku memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan Sakura-_chan_?" mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam kamar Sakura, sejak saat itu Naruto sering mengunjungi Sakura, hampir setiap saat.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Aku menyukaimu." Wajah Naruto bersemu merah, bahkan laki-laki itu tidak berani menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk, "Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau lebih sadar pada perasaanmu Naruto, bukankah perempuan pada kencan butamu itu selalu sama?" Sakura melirik note yang tertempel pada kaca riasnya.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto.

Wajah Naruto bertambah merah, "Aku menulis semua hal tentang kalian berdua," Sakura menunjuk note-note kecil yang tertempel di kaca riasnya, "Aku selalu memperhatikan semua tentang kalian berdua, sekecil apa pun."

"kau yang terbaik, terima kasih Sakura-_chan_." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Sakura memeluk Naruto, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena mau menyukai perempuan sepertiku, mungkin lebih baik aku menunggumu menikah dulu dan setelahnya aku akan mencari kekasih hahaha. Kau membuat hidupku susah sialan." Naruto tertawa keras.

"Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm?"

Naruto mencium aroma tubuh Sakura, "Jangan seperti itu kau akan membuatku lebih menyukaimu."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Sara menarik kerah baju milik kekasihnya dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, itu sebuah hal yang buruk mereka melakukan itu di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak pernah bertemu, dan lihat Sasuke! Laki-laki itu terlihat menikmatinya, tapi itu wajar Sara adalah kekasihnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam Sara." Sebenarnya Sara menemui Sasuke untuk membahas hal lain tapi kegiatan seperti ini juga tidak bisa dia tolak.

Setelah pergumulan panas mereka berdua, "Sasuke-_kun_ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?" Sara melirik Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau ingin kita putus?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Laki-laki itu pikir Sara sudah gila mau mengakhir hubungan mereka setelah semua usaha yang telah perempuan itu lakukan, yang benar saja.

"Tidak." Sara menyamankan posisinya di ranjang, "Hanya beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu Sakura." Kata tidak! Yang benar adalah nama itu saja sudah bisa langsung menyedot semua perhatian Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke acuh tapi Sara tahu itu hanya pura-pura, Sasuke adalah master pura-pura.

"Sakura Haruno siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan kau melupakan dia Sasuke-_kun_." Tapi nyatanya Sasuke mengacuhkannya, seakan-akan laki-laki itu enggan membahas Sakura di antara mereka. Seistimewa itukah Sakura Haruno?

Tapi Sara tidak akan menyerah, "Dia berkata tidak akan mengambilmu dariku." Lanjut Sara, tapi Sara tidak ingat semua kendali berada di tangan Sasuke dan sewaktu-waktu laki-laki itu pasti akan menggunakannya.

"Jadi dia tahu kau kekasihku?" Sasuke mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia tidak cemburu melihatmu sudah menjadi milikku." Gumam Sara, "Ku pikir dia sudah merasa kalah telak denganku."

Sasuke menampilkan seringaiannya, "Kau bercanda? Sakura berkata seperti itu karena dia sudah tahu jika dia sudah dipastikan menang." Sara terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Apakah Sakura Haruno semengerikan itu?" Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

Perempuan bertawa sederhana

.

.

.

"Sayang rambutmu kelihatan aneh." Sakura memperhatikan rambutnya yang sudah banyak berwarna merah muda.

"Lihat sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik." Ia memandang Deidara sengit.

Deidara tertawa keras, "Kau bercanda? Kau tetap seperti beruang bagiku." Sakura melempar pulpen yang berada di tangannya.

"Brengsek! Dasar laki-laki jalang, aku tidak akan menerima ajakan kencanmu." Sakura memamerkan seringaiannya, "Apa aku juga perlu merubah warna rambutmu laki-laki jalang?" Deidara memundurkan dirinya selangkah ke belakang.

"Tidak." Deidara melihat Hinata yang baru datang, "Kupikir aku tidak segila dirimu Sakura sialan. Pagi Hinata."

"Sakura-_chan_."

"Hm?" jawab Sakura kalem, wajah Hinata terlihat begitu syok dan pandangan mata Hinata padanya begitu sayu.

"Brengsek kenapa kau menjawab Hinata selembut itu sedangkan aku kau perlakukan seperti binatang." Deidara terlihat kesal. Sakura memandang tajam ke arah Deidara, dasar tukang tidak tahu situasi pikir Sakura.

Sakura sengaja menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang, "Kau cemburu he?" dengan menekuk wajahnya Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura, "Jadi diamlah sialan." Sakura menatap Hinata lembut, "Katakan Hinata?"

Melihat Sakura seperti itu Deidara justru berpikir jika Sakura bisa menjadi seorang malaikat.

"Na—Naruto-_kun_ menyukaimu bukan Sakura-_chan_?" mata Hinata melebar mendengar tawa Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang itu menjadi masalah? Ayolah Hinata."

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ itu berarti—"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Hinata, "Apa yang kau pikirkan perempuan bodoh?! Kau hanya tinggal membawa si bodoh itu ke ranjang dan semua selesai." Pipi Hinata perlahan memerah.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Hinata tertahan.

"Apa?" Sakura melirik Deidara, "Aku benar bukan laki-laki jalang?" dengan sebuah seringaian menawan Deidara mengangguk.

"Saran Nenek sihir ini pantas dicoba Hinata." Deidara berdiri di samping Sakura.

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya pada Deidara, "Siapa yang kau sebut Nenek sihir laki-laki jalang?!"

.

.

.

Perempuan bertawa sederhana

.

.

.

Kek!

Sebenarnya itu suara Sakura yang syalnya tengah di tarik dari belakang, "K—kau pe—mbunuh?" dengan mata waspada kepala Sakura berusaha menoleh ke belakang.

Cup. Sesuatu yang lembut mengecup bibir Sakura, "Bukan. Aku idolamu." Sakura memandang tajam laki-laki di depannya. Hanya satu laki-laki yang berani seperti ini. Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sudi mengidolakanmu brengsek!" dengan paksa Sakura menarik syalnya, "Menyingkir dari jalanku! Aku sedang buru-buru." Sakura baru saja bangun tidur di tengah malam setelah mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini?" sebenarnya Sakura sedikit terkejut menemukan Sasuke di depan rumahnya malam-malam seperti ini, "Apa kau ingin menemui kekasihmu?" Sasuke bertambah membuat Sakura kesal.

"Menyingkirlah sialan! Atau aku akan mati." Sakura berteriak di depan Sasuke, "Cih laki-laki jalang itu pasti sudah menungguku." Ia melihat ponselnya yang sudah mempunyai lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" suara Sasuke berubah berat dan sangat sangat datar membuat Sakura merinding.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Apa tawaku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu jadi sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Ia berusaha lolos dari cengkraman Sasuke sekarang.

"Tawa jelek seperti itu tidak pantas didengar. Aw!" Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa lebih keras, "Kau bilang suara tawaku jelek?! Dengar! Dengar! Sederhana dan anggun. Dasar bajingan." Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah membuat alasan yang tepat untuk Deidara. Patnernya untuk meliput berita di Osaka.

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura, "Tunggu!" dengan wajah polos, "Aku ikut." Sasuke berkata seenaknya.

"Apa?!"

"Ayo kita temui laki-laki itu." Sasuke berjalan angkuh di depan.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Hahaha kau menjemput ajalmu sendiri Sasuke Uchiha." Dengan berlari cepat Sakura berniat membuat Sasuke tertinggal di belakang.

.

.

.

Perempuan bertawa sederhana

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah mereka berempat berada di Osaka, ya mereka berempat hitung saja dari Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, dan Yahiko.

"Salju terasa semakin tebal saja. Hei! Sasuke apa tubuh Sara sangat bagus?" Yahiko tetap Yahiko, mulutnya sama kotornya dengan Sakura tapi dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Tutup mulutmu Orange." Deidara melirik Yahiko tajam, "Kau menganggu konsentrasi makanku dan Sakuraku." Dan perang dingin selalu di mulai antara Yahiko dan Deidara.

Hanya sebuah hal kecil, "Sejak kapan perempuan gila itu milikmu?" tanya Sasuke sinis, akhirnya perang itu di mainkan oleh mereka bertiga dan Sakura sudah menjadi bagiannya selama dua hari.

"Kau tidak tahu?! Dia Nenek sihir kesayanganku." Sakura menghela nafas, Deidara memang selalu menjadi kompor panas bagi Yahiko dan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia sudah muak.

"Psssff Nene—"

"Berhenti. Dan. Makan. Dengan. Tenang." Aura Sakura begitu suram membuat Deidara yang duduk di sampingnya merinding. Sejak saat itu meja mereka beransur tenang.

Sakura memilih tidur bersama Deidara dari pada Sasuke atau pun Yahiko karena dua orang itu terlihat seperti serigala buas yang siap memakannya kapan saja, Deidara terlihat seperti seorang Ibu suri yang sangat anggun, "Aku berharap besok kita bisa pulang." Deidara mengangguk pelan dan menguap lebar. "Kau sudah mengunci pintunya Dei?" mata Sakura sudah setengah terbuka tanpa mendengar lagi jawaban Deidara ia langsung saja tidur.

Kesempatan kecil itu sudah memungkinkan seseorang berakal tikus untuk menyusup di antara Sakura dan Deidara.

"Seharusnya kau tidur denganku." Gumam Sasuke pelan. dia tidur di antara Deidara dan Sakura.

Pagi ketiga di Osaka bukan lagi menjadi pagi yang indah bagi Sakura, "Dei apa jadwal kita hari ini?" igau Sakura dalam tidurnya.

"Pemotretan?" mata Sakura dengan cepat terbuka sempurna mendengar suara serak Sasuke bukan suara konyol Deidara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini brengsek!" teriak Sakura, itu cukup untuk membangunkan seisi kamar.

Dan lebih heboh dengan teriakan Deidara, "Aaaa! Tubuhku terlihat Sasuke semalaman." Itu sebuah pagi dengan paket komplit.

.

.

.

Perempuan bertawa sederhana

.

.

.

"Aku benci debu." Sakura menyeret sebuah kotak persegi agak besar keluar dari bawah ranjangnya.

Isi kotak itu adalah surat-surat lama Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih ia simpan hingga sekarang, "Sebentar lagi musim semi." Sakura membawa kotak itu keluar dan menaruhnya dekat pohon sakura.

Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari sebuah tangga, bisa di bilang pohon sakura miliknya itu sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tangga itu Saki." Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat kakaknya tengah bertampang sombong di belakang.

"Apa?" ia mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Membuang surat." Dan itu juga sebuah jawaban aneh, membuat surat memperlukan tangga?

"Kau akan membuang di mana menggunakan tangga?" tanya Sora heran.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Hei bodoh tidak ada membuang surat menggunakan tangga. Apa yang _Pig_ ajari padamu jika sedang di ranjang?"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan."

Sakura menempatkan tangganya di pohon sakura, perempuan itu mulai naik dengan membawa kardus berisi surat-surat laki-laki yang mengisi separuh hidupnya. Sakura duduk di salah satu batang pohon, "Aku harap surat-surat ini ikut mekar bersama bunga sakura." Ia melipat surat-surat itu kemudian mengikatnya di ranting-ranting kecil.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?! Kau bisa jatuh!" Sora terlihat sangat khawatir melihat adiknya nekat memanjat pohon tapi ini bukan hal gila yang dilakukan adiknya pertama kali.

"Tenanglah."

Sakura masih serius dengan mengikat surat-surat itu ke ranting, "Cepat turunlah!" tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikan seruan kakaknya.

"Selesai!" Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat hasil kerjanya, "Oh! Aaaa!" hal itu terjadi sangat cepat hingga sekarang Sakura sudah mendarat tidak sadarkan diri di tanah.

"Hei bodoh! Sadarlah... kau pasti mengerjaiku." Sora mencoba untuk tidak perduli tapi adiknya masih diam tergeletak di tanah dengan mata tertutup rapat. "Saki? Hei bodoh sadarlah!"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N:

Scene yang paling saya suka di sini waktu adu mulut antara Sasuke, Yahiko, dan Deidara. Jadi apa scene yang kalian suka? Mind to review

Balasan Review:

Uzumaki Yuki15 : apa Sasuke semegemaskan itu hahaha. Terima kasih udah review

Zeedezly clalucindtha : maaf ya udah membuat bingung, terima kasih udah review

Rahillah r5 : tarik ulur tarik ulur nih ceritanya, terima kasih udah review

Yeon9 : maklumin aja ya, terima kasih udah review


	8. Seorang Pria

Klik!

Wanita itu menurunkan tangannya, "Sasuke-_kun_ bisa kita berhenti sekarang aku ada urusan." Wanita cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model itu menampilkan wajah datar, itu hanya tipu daya.

"Baiklah Karin. Kau bisa pergi." Sasuke meletakkan kameranya, dan meninggalkan modelnya hari ini sendirian di studio.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriakkan Karin terdengar hingga keluar membuat seringaian Sasuke mengembang.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, "Yo! _Teme_." Ah bukankah itu saingannya, mungkin saja Naruto membawa berita besar seperti kekalahan mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini _Dobe_?" Sasuke menyentuh ujung cangkirnya, matanya tetap melihat ke arah Naruto.

Setelah lepas kuliah Sasuke mau pun Naruto sudah jarang untuk bertemu, kesibukan menelan mereka masing-masing hingga menjadikan mereka sekilas seperti orang asing.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Kau sudah menemukannya?" Naruto meminum kopinya, "Sakura-_chan_." Nama itu selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Sakura? Aku tidak tertarik dengannya." Naruto melirik Sasuke tajam. "Apa?"

"Brengsek."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan perempuan ini." Sasuke melemparkan satu foto ke arah Naruto.

Sebuah foto dengan potret pemandangan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi, seorang perempuan yang memegang mic dengan senyum lebar, "Sakura-_chan_."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Bisa kau menjaga Sakura hari ini Hyuga-_san_? aku ada rapat penting." Pipi Hinata sedikit merona saat melihat wajah kakak Sakura, "Apa kau sakit? Pipimu memerah."

Sora menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata, "Ak—aku tid—tidak sakit So—Sora-_nii_." Hinata menghela nafas ketika Sora memundurkan wajahnya, Hinata merasa Sakura adalah orang yang beruntung.

"Ah~ kau terpesona padaku?" Sora mengedipkan satu matanya, "Gadis kecil aku bukan pria baik." Sora meletakkan tangannya di kepala Hinata, "Jaga adikku ya, aku pergi!" yang Hinata tahu Sakura selalu di kelilingi pria-pria tampan yang begitu mencintainya.

Hinata mengingat senyuman kakak Sakura, "Dia terlihat seperti Naruto-_kun_." Kemudian kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa? Sora?" Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura yang membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa Sakura-_chan_ tidak bisa menyukai Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menggapai tangan Sakura, "Kau sudah mempunyai satu Naruto-_kun_ untuk dirimu sendiri."

Sakura melirik kaki kirinya yang di gantung, "Aku tidak membutuhkan satu orang bodoh lagi di hidupku. Satu Sora saja sudah menyusahkan." Sakura memandang Hinata dengan senyum lebar, "Jadi aku memberikannya untukmu. Hadiah."

"Kau selalu penuh kejutan tidak heran banyak yang menyukaimu." Kamar Sakura sangat luas, memang hampir sama dengan kamar Hinata dengan gaya yang berbeda tentunya, "Deidara-_san_ sampai rela mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Osaka ke Tokyo kemarin karena mendengarmu masuk rumah sakit."

"Apa? Jadi saat aku tidak sadar di rumah sakit laki-laki jalang itu ada di sana?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Lalu siapa?"

"Dia di seret ke kantor oleh Anko-_san_ sebelum melihatmu tapi saat itu ada laki-laki tampan yang berdiri di depan ruang rawatmu." Hinata nampak menerawang jauh, "Kau tahu... kekasih Sara. Fotografer itu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Berhenti membicarakannya Hinata."

"Kenapa? Kau mencintainya." Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Seperti Naruto, ada sesuatu di dunia kecil ini yang tidak bisa seseorang dapatkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kau tahu maksudku." Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Aku pasti akan menemukan laki-laki yang jauh lebih hebat dari Sasuke."

Hinata melihat foto Sakura dengan kedua sosok yang begitu berarti di hidup perempuan itu, "Kau yakin?" Sakura mengangguk antusias, "Terkadang kau harus lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri jika tidak rasa sakit yang akan menyadarkanmu Sakura-_chan_."

"Hn. Karena itu aku takut pada diriku sendiri." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menikmati buaian tangan Hinata di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria

.

.

.

"Terima kasih mau mengajakku di pagi yang begitu hangat ini." Deidara memandang rekan kerjanya dengan pandangan mengejek.

Deidara menghela nafas.

"Ini pukul enam pagi! Dan begitu dingin~ kau memintaku untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan, kau tidak punya orang lain selain aku hm?" dengan wajah imut Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Kau begitu kesepian. Aku tidak tega~ tunggu di sini aku akan membeli kopi, hati-hati taman ini begitu sepi."

Sakura mengangguk dan perlahan senyumnya terangkat melihat Deidara berlari konyol menjauhinya.

"Ini pagi yang indah." Sudah empat hari Sakura tidak bertemu orang di depannya, "Melihatmu tersenyum." Meski Sakura tahu Sasuke selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Rayuan yang indah. Selamat tapi aku bukan wanita jalang yang tergila-gila padamu, tuan _Stalker_." Duduk di kursi roda dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke sedikit membuatnya risih.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kau terobsesi padaku." Sakura mendecih pelan.

"Kau berganti menjadi peramal?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Kau mengusik pagiku yang indah brengsek." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau juga."

Sakura melihat Sasuke, "Apa?" dulu Sasuke tidak begitu peduli pada sekitarnya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar tertawa, tapi kini ia berubah.

"Kau mengusik hidupku." Tahun merubah pria yang dulu ia kenal menjadi sosok baru yang bahkan sulit untuk Sakura gapai.

"Kalau begitu satu sama. Jika ku lihat kau lebih sering menemuiku dari pada kekasihmu, oh! Apakah kau fansku?" musim semi nanti dirinya akan kembali menjadi Sakura dengan semua masa lalunya.

"Fans? Yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda." Dan musim semi itu juga ia harus melepaskan pria yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Sakura menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang, "Nikmati waktumu bersamaku, musim semi mungkin aku sudah harus pergi." Tawa Sasuke berhenti.

"Kau akan pergi?" Sakura mengangguk, raut wajah Sasuke berubah drastis. "Amerika?"

"Apa itu penting bagimu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tampak menyedihkan." Sasuke memandang langit, "Kau manusia teregois yang pernah ku temui."

"Itu yang ku harapkan." Sakura tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu menemuiku?" Sakura memakan apel yang berada di tangannya.

Wanita di sebelahnya tertawa, "Aku sengaja menemuimu. Perkataanmu waktu itu membuatku takut." Sakura melirik wanita di sebelahnya dengan heran.

"Aku bukan hantu jalang. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, dengan kondisiku sekarang kau menemuiku membuatku takut." Sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajah Sakura, "Kau bisa membunuhku kapan pun kau mau dengan rasa irimu padaku."

"Jaga bicaramu dasar wanita murahan." Beberapa menit lalu Sara mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan wajah sombong, Sakura tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Sara berada di depan rumahnya, kepribadian Sara memang seperti itu.

"Jangan membuatku marah. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sejujurnya Sakura sudah lelah bermain-main seperti ini, ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Sara berdiri angkuh di depan Sakura, "Jauhi Sasuke-_kun_." Dan ia juga sangat lelah ketika topik yang di bahas hanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menjauhinya kau tahu." Sakura tertawa pelan, "Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau. Dia bahkan mengikutiku mencari berita ke Osaka, jadi jaga priamu baik-baik nona."

"A—apa?! Dia mengikutimu ke Osaka?" Sakura mengangguk, "Dasar bajingan."

"Bukankah Sasuke memang seperti itu, kenapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut?" ia mlihat Sara sambil menyeringai, "Hahaha." Ia sedari dulu memang senang mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. mungkin ia memang lelah tapi menggoda sedikit tidak apa-apa bukan.

Sara memang sangat cantik, "Kurang ajar kau Sakura Haruno." Tapi wanita itu bukan lawan yang sepadan baginya.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal. Nikmati Uchiha itu untuk dirimu sendiri dan pergi dari hadapanku." Ia memundurkan kursi rodanya, "Jangan ganggu hidupku jalang."

"Ka—kau! Siapa yang kau panggil jalang?!" dengan raut kesal Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul, "Pergi. Dari. Hidupku. Benalu." Sebuah senyum lembut Sakura tunjukan, "Sebelum aku yang menyeretmu pergi."

"Kau... apa kau seorang pembunuh?" ia melihat Sara begitu ketakutan, ia tidak percaya wanita itu percaya pada ucapannya.

"Cukup pikirkan seperti yang terlihat. pergilah." Sakura meninggalkan Sara di halaman belakang rumahnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja, "Apa kau memberitahu _Pig_ tentang keadaanku?" orang di sebelahnya hanya melirik acuh.

"Dia memaksaku."

"Apa?" Sakura kembali menyendok es krim di pelukannya, "Sudah ku bilang jika ini rahasia. Apa kau begitu bodoh he? Dasar."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bodoh. Sialan. Aku kakakmu." Ia melirik kakaknya tajam, mungkin Ino sudah mencuci otak kakaknya di ranjang setiap mereka pergi kencan.

Ia memperhatikan Sora yang masih sibuk memperhatikan televisi, "Apa yang dikatakan _Pig_ ketika kalian di ranjang sebenarnya?" ia mencoba untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan kakaknya.

"Kami tidak pernah berada di ranjang berdua." Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya menyendok es krim rasa coklat itu.

"Aku tidak akan percaya. Berapa kali kau sudah meniduri _Pig_?" Sakura menggigit sendoknya, matanya terus saja meneliti wajah Sora yang mulai memerah perlahan.

Kakaknya menghela nafas, "Sudah ku bilang kami tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. dia orang yang ku cintai." Mata Sakura berbinar melihat kewarasaan otak kakaknya tentang hubungan asmara. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyentuhnya? Dia kekasihmu." Sakura kembali ke posisinya semula, menyedok es krim yang sangat banyak. "Dia tidak akan marah padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa." Kakaknya tertawa, "Dia terlalu berharga."

Sakura mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti sekarang." Kakaknya menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang kau mengerti?" Sora mencuri es krim Sakura dengan tangan kosong, itu terlihat begitu menjijikan. Tuk! "Aw! Aku hanya memintanya sedikit."

"Itu menjijikan." Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Yang ku mengerti adalah jika seorang pria tidak akan berani menyentuh wanita yang benar-benar mereka cintai, aku benar bukan?"

.

.

.

To be Continued

A/N :

Saya ucapkan begitu banyak maaf karena telat update ToT maaf lagi sibuk ini sama demo. Mind to review minna?

Balasan Review :

Deva ini 5 : terima kasih udah review dan kasih pendapatnya

White apple clock : maaf harus telat, terima kasih udah review

Zeedezly clalucindtha : oke, terima kasih udah review

AAAlovers : Cuma pingsan doang, mana mungkin jatuh dari pohon bisa amnesia. Terima kasih udah review

Yeon9 : sebenarnya sih Sasuke udah menetapkan hati tapi di sini karakternya agak bad boy dikit la hahaha terima kasih udah review


	9. Putri Tidur

"Apa yang kau lihat sialan!" setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama sehari dan masuk rumah sakit rupanya kebiasaannya belum berubah.

Deidara menatapnya dengan berbunga-bunga, "Aku merindukanmu Sakura." Deidara memeluk Sakura, "Kau tahu ku rasa ada yang berbeda darimu." Deidara memegang rambut Sakura yang sudah berubah warna.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Apa aku terlihat lebih cantik dari tunanganmu?" Deidara melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau gila? Tidak, kau memang sudah gila." Sakura tertawa keras, "Kau terlihat bukan Sakura yang ku kenal biasanya. Aura menyeramkan masih melekat padamu tapi dengan rambutmu yang sekarang kau berhasil menutupinya. Terlihat seperti malaikat mungkin?"

"Ada apa dengan mungkin yang kau katakan laki-laki jalang! Aku seorang dewi, kau harus mengakuinya." Sakura menampilkan seringaiannya, Deidara mendecih pelan.

"Dewi kematian." Buk! "Akk! Kenapa kau melakukannya Sakura?" akhirnya tinju Sakura berhasil menyentuh perut Deidara.

Suara decakan kagum membuyarkan pertarungan mereka berdua, "Ku rasa musim semi ini akan lebih menarik." Sakura melaimbaikan tangannya melihat Konan memandangnya takjub.

"Jika pujian itu untukku terima kasih. Pernikahanmu akan di laksanakan beberapa minggu lagi bukan Konan-_san_?" Konan mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "Selamat! Berikan laki-laki jalang ini keponakan."

"Berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti badut Sakura." Deidara bersiap untuk merangkul Sakura, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menendang pantat Deidara.

"Jangan macam-macam brengsek. Juga berikan salamku pada Itachi-_nii_, Konan-_san_."

Konan tertawa keras, "Tentu saja. Ku rasa Sasuke memang pantas memperjuangkanmu, anak itu pantas menerima pelajaran bukan begitu Sakura?" kali ini giliran Sakura dan Deidara yang tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura dan Deidara bersamaan.

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sara, "Kau terlihat menua." Komentar Shion berhembus pelan ke telinga Sara.

"Aku sibuk memikirkan seseorang," Sara mengambil kaca dan menyentuh wajahnya yang tidak terpoles _make up_. "Aku harus cepat menyingkirkannya dari hidup kekasihku."

"Siapa?" Shion menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk memotong daging.

"Sakura Haruno. Kau pernah mendengar nama itu?" Shion memasukkan satu potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya, "Dia wanita jalang yang mencoba merayu Sasuke-_kun_." Sara mengangkat gelas winenya, matanya kembali bergulir pada Shion.

Shion meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya, "Aku rasa aku kenal nama itu. kau tahu aku bukan pengingat yang baik, apa dia cantik?" Shion mengambil gelas wine miliknya.

Sara tertawa, "Apa matamu buta? Sasuke-_kun_ mengatakan padaku jika aku pasti akan memenangkan dirinya. Jadi cara apa yang harus aku pakai?" Sara meletakkan gelas winenya, matanya memandang tempat makan siang mereka.

"Sasuke seorang Uchiha, ku pikir untuk menipunya akan sedikit sulit." Shion memandang Sara datar, "Sekali saja dia mengetahui kebohonganmu. Semua berakhir di sana."

Sara mengangguk, "Kau benar." Ia memasukkan wortel ke dalam mulutnya, "Menipu Sasuke-_kun_ tidak semudah yang ku pikirkan. Aku lupa dia seorang Uchiha, aku butuh rencana yang lebih dari kata sempurna."

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh daripada aku." Shion bersendekap dada.

"Apa?! Kau mengataiku bodoh! Dasar sialan." Sara hampir saja melemparkan pisau makan yang di genggamnya sebelum Shion akhirnya menghela nafas.

Shion meminum winenya sekali lagi, "Sakura bukan seorang Uchiha. Menipu wanita itu akan lebih mudah, bagaimana aku pintar bukan?"

"Benar 'kah?" ternyata Sara hanya terlihat pintar di luar.

Shion menaruh gelas wine yang sudah kosong, "Jika dia percaya kebohonganmu, wanita itu tidak akan mempercayai Sasuke lagi. Tapi itu tidak semudah yang ku katakan sekarang, jika Sasuke memang tertarik pada wanita itu meski dia mengatakan kau akan menang, pria itu akan mencari kebenarannya darimu." Sara tertawa pelan.

"Huh. Kau benar, aku harus bermain dengan bersih." Sara menghabiskan winenya, "Sepertinya aku mempunyai rencana bagus."

Shion tersenyum lembut, "Ku harap kebodohanmu tidak merusak segalanya."

.

.

.

Putri tidur

.

.

.

"Sakura kau terlihat menggelikan menggunakan kacamata hitam. Buang." Deidara mencoba untuk mengambil kacamata dari wajah Sakura.

"Diamlah brengsek." Dengan cepat Sasori dapat mengambil kacamata itu, "Hei! Kau membuatku terlihat jelek _Old baby_." Wajah Sakura perlahan memerah, rekan-rekan kerjanya terutama pria terdiam begitu saja.

Deidara merogoh saku kimononya, "Dia mahakaryaku yang terindah." Sakura menyentuh tusuk konde yang menancap di rambutnya, "Tenang saja, kau cantik Sakura."

Mereka menjajal satu demi satu stand yang ada di perayaan _hanami_, "Aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti kita, apa kalian juga?" Sasori memasang mata waspada.

Klik. Kunyahan Sakura pada takoyakinya berhenti, "Bunyi kamera, dia tidak hanya mengikuti kita. Biarkan, anggap saja fans." Deidara menghela nafas kasar.

"Tidak heran Sora tidak begitu khawatir padamu." Sasori mengangguk setuju, "Bisa saja orang itu menculikmu bodoh!" Deidara menusuk tokoyakinya kasar, Sakura tertawa mendengar omelan Deidara.

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Sora mengkhawatirkanku atau tidak, yang ku tahu dia begitu menyayangiku. Itu saja sudah cukup." Sakura melirik Sasori, "Dia tahu mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan itu hanya sia-sia. Kau tahu karena apa?" Sakura melirik Deidara dan Sasori bergantian, "Karena aku bisa dengan mudah membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkanku."

Klik. Sasori memikirkan perkataan Sakura, "Ku rasa itu fakta. Aku juga belakangan ini melihat seseorang berubah menjadi seorang ibu dalam sekejab." Mata Sasori melirik ke arah Deidara.

"Apa maksud lirikanmu _Old baby_?!" geram Deidara.

Sakura tertawa pelan, klik. "Apa benar begitu _Stakler_-_san_?" klik. Semua mata terarah pada pria yang tengah memegang kamera di depan mereka. Sakura menelan takoyakinya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Sasuke mengalungkan kameranya, Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum sombong, "Apa kau menemukan objek yang bagus di perayaan ini?" Sasuke tertawa pelan. pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, suara desahan lega keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Deidara aku senang bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Deidara menelan takoyakinya, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan mahakaryaku hari ini padamu Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh menculiknya."

"Apa aku terlihat akan menculiknya?" Sasuke menyetuh helai rambut Sakura yang menjuntai, "Kalau begitu boleh aku memilikinya?" Sakura terdiam memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Sara sudah cukup untukmu Sasuke-_san_. Aku dan Jalang di sana tidak akan menyerahkannya untukmu." Sasori memandang tajam Sasuke, "Pergilah."

Sakura tertawa, "Pergilah, para lelakiku memintamu pergi." Sasuke melirik Deidara dan Sasori.

"Begitu?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Selamat datang kembali. Sakura Haruno." Klik.

.

.

.

Putri tidur

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sakura, "Sasuke mengenaliku." Matanya tertutup menikmati belaian angin musim semi.

"_Teme_?" Naruto juga ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sakura, "Sebelum kau menyadarinya _Teme_ mengenalimu lebih dulu Sakura-_chan_." Naruto tertawa lepas.

"Sialan." Sakura menghela nafas, "Jadi kau bukan pemenangnya?" Naruto membuka satu matanya, melirik ke arah Sakura yang memandang langit.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu. ada kalanya aku ingin _Teme_ benar-benar tidak ada di dunia ini, dia selalu mendapatkanmu sebelum aku. Itu membuatku kesal." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertawa.

Sakura berbaring menghadap Naruto, "Aku berharap bisa menjadi egois. Aku bisa menyuruhmu melupakanku tanpa khawatir, aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang ku sayangi terluka karenaku, itu membuatku kesal." Sakura kembali ke posisi semula.

"_Teme_ benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu dengan mudah." Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Aku tidak mempunyai harapan untuk Sasuke. Dia sudah mempunyai orang lain."

"Sara maksudmu?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Wanita itu memegang rekor terlama menjadi kekasih _Teme_." Naruto melihat surat-surat yang tergantung di ranting pohon. "Tapi dia bukan lawan yang sepadan bagimu Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku tidak berniat melawan siapa pun. Aku sedang menikmati hidupku, Aku tidak akan menyentuh kehidupan Sasuke." Sakura membuka matanya. "Aku kembali bukan untuk merusak kehidupan seseorang."

"Jadi itu alasanmu tidak memberitahu kami saat kau sudah kembali?" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Ku lihat kalian sudah benar-benar baik tanpaku, jadi aku membiarkannya. Aku juga tidak ingin wanita seperti Hinata terluka karena ke datanganku, aku hanya masa lalu kalian," Sakura melihat Naruto. "Kalian berdua berhak bahagia."

"Dan kau? Apa kau bahagia?" Sakura mengangguk, "Lebih baik terluka daripada melukai orang lain, omong kosong. Kau terlihat memilih itu sebenarnya kau hanya mengabaikannya, ada kala di mana kau harus menyerah terhadap sesuatu."

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan?" Sakura terdengar begitu malas melakukan berdebatan dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Aku memang sudah menyerah. Pada Sasuke." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Kaki Naruto menendang kaki Sakura, "Bukan menyerah itu yang ku maksud bodoh."

"Kau berani memanggilku bodoh?!"

"Kau biasanya selalu memanggilku bodoh." Naruto mendecih pelan. "Menyerahlah pada prinsip kunomu Sakura. Dunia tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan."

Sakura tertawa, "Aku tahu Sasuke sudah berubah bukan lagi Sasuke-_kun_. Ku harap kau mengerti Naruto, aku sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berada di samping Sasuke."

"Kau mempunyainya. Kau... mencintainya." Naruto menutup matanya, "Kau bilang _Teme_ sudah berubah bukan. Kau berhenti mencintainya apa kau sedang berharap _Teme_ akan mengejarmu Sakura-_chan_? Dia bukan lagi anak SMA. Dia pasti akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Ku harap dia membiarkanku pergi dengan tenang."

.

.

.

Putri tidur

.

.

.

Ino menggoyangkan gelas winenya, "_Nee_, Sora-_kun_." Perhatian Sora berpusat pada kekasihnya, "Kemana _Forehead_?"

"Saki? Dia baru datang dari Sapporo dua jam yang lalu." Sora meminum winenya, "Aih! Jika kau melihat kantong matanya, dia seperti _zombie_. Berita berharganya itu tidak mengijinkannya untuk tidur," Sora melihat wajah Itachi yang berseri-seri. "Dia bilang akan datang bersama Deidara." Sora kembali meneguk wine.

Ino menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong, "Deidara? Dia datang bersama tunangannya. Lihat dia di sana." Ino menunjuk Deidara yang sedang memberikan selamat pada kedua pengantin. "Deidara pasti mengubah rencananya."

"Saki?! Cih! Dia pasti tidur sekarang. Anak bodoh." Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang berniat mengambil wine. Matanya melirik ke arah Sora dan Ino.

Ino tertawa, "Biarkan saja. Jika _Forehead_ tidak datang mungkin keluarga Uchiha akan menjadikannya menantu mereka hahaha," Ino melirik Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai. "Ku harap _Forehead_ mempunyai seorang pangeran malam ini." Ino menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Sora.

Sasuke kembali mengembangkan seringaiannya melihat rumah keluarga Haruno, mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menyusup ke dalam setidaknya dia sudah melakukannya satu kali.

Di dalam benar-benar sepi, "Aku menemukan Putri tidur." Sasuke bergerak maju, menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terlelap. "Ku rasa Itachi pasti cemburu padaku. Aku mendapatkan seorang Putri malam ini." Sasuke melepas jas, rompi, dan dasinya. Menggulung sedikit lengan kemejanya ke atas.

"Dia pasti khawatir jika adik iparnya tidak muncul di pernikahannya." Sasuke duduk di ranjang sambil melepas sepatunya, "Itachi kau dengar aku?"

Suara kakaknya terlihat begitu tidak senang, _"Bodoh! Kau ada di mana? Tunggu. Apa kau sedang mengencani wanita? Ini hari pernikahan kakakmu sialan."_ Itachi terdengar menghela nafas kasar, _"Aku bahkan belum bertemu Saki."_ Sepertinya Sasuke bisa menyombongkan diri kali ini.

"Dengarkan aku. Sakura tidak akan pernah datang ke pernikahanmu." Sasuke menyeringai, "Dia akan menemaniku malam ini. Kau bisa melihat kami besok, dan rahasiakan ini dari Sora." Sasuke membuka selimut Sakura.

Suara Itachi terdengar sangat kaget, _"Apa yang akan ka—"_ dengan sengaja Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Dia berharap kakaknya menikmati malam pertamanya dengan tenang, karena dia juga akan menikmati malamnya bersama Sakura.

"Dasar wanita licik. Kau kembali tanpa memberitahuku." Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura. "Kau berubah jauh dari dugaanku." Sasuke merapatkan diri pada Sakura. "Hei Putri apa aku juga harus menciummu agar kau bangun?" Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya begitu." Sasuke selalu menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Cup. "Kenapa dia belum bangun?" Sasuke melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, "Sakura. Ada satu hal yang ingin ku lakukan bersamamu. Ku pikir ini saat yang tepat." Sasuke mematikan panggilannya. Memeluk Sakura dan sekali lagi menciumnya. Klik.

"Foto ini tidak buruk." Sasuke menciptakan sebuah bom dalam waktu satu detik. "Sekarang aku bisa mengirimnya. Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan dunia fotografi."

Sebuah pesan singkat yang Sasuke kirimkan, _"Sara. Hubungan ini berakhir di sini." _ Berisi sebuah pemutusan kontrak dan bom yang ia ciptakan beberap detik lalu. Sasuke seorang yang licik.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah kembali Sakura."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Adakah yang berharap hubungan Sara dan Sasuke hancur? Tapi Sara mungkin masih mau berjuang. Mind to review minna?

Balasan review :

Lady UchihaHaruno : Sakura pergi? Maksudnya ia membiarkan perasaanya pada Sasuke pergi. Terima kasih udah review.

Cherrytakumi08 : Ada tapi pasangan Naruto tetep Hinata. Terima kasih udah review.

CherryAsta : semoga gak semisterius authornya. Terima kasih udah review.

Dianarndraha : Sakura udah nyerahin Naruto ke Hinata, kenapa Naruto marah ke Sasuke itu karena sikap brengseknya Sasuke. Terima kasih udah review.

Ikalutfi97 : semoga nggak mengingatkan masa lalu aja hahaha, terima kasih udah review.

Yeon9 : karena Sakura kagak tega sama Sara kalo di tinggalin Sasuke. Terima kasih udah review.


	10. Helloween di musim semi

"Berhenti mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku Sasuke." Sakura berjalan lebih cepat, "Pulanglah. Baumu— ah! Aku tidak tahan." Sakura pikir setelah tidak tidur dua malam dan akhirnya ia bisa tidur adalah anugerah, tapi sejak menemukan seseorang tidur satu ranjang dengannya rasanya ia memilih untuk tidak tidur tiga malam.

Sasuke mencium dirinya, "Apa ada yang aneh dengan bauku? Aku hanya belum mandi." Abaikan fakta jika pria Uchiha itu terlihat seksi dengan penampilan acak-acakannya. Bagi Sakura saat ini Sasuke terlihat seperti gelandangan.

"Beberapa hari ini jadwal kerjaku berlipat karena Konan-_san_ tidak ada." Sakura berhenti, "Dan kau juga harus bekerja. Apa jadwal seorang fotografer selonggar ini? Saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi." Sasuke meremas rambutnya.

"Apa pekerjaanku membuatmu risih?" Sasuke berhenti berjalan begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mereka saling memandang.

Sakura memasang wajah datar, "Pulanglah. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Senyum manis.

"Aku sudah membuat janji. Sara." Pelayan mengangguk dengan pelan, menunjukkan jalan menuju meja yang telah berisi satu orang pria.

Pria itu menyibakkan poni rambutnya ke belakang, "Kau membuat jadwal kerjaku berantakan Sara." Tidak menghiraukan aura marah yang telah menguar begitu kental, Sara duduk dengan anggun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan jadwal kerjamu Sakon." Sara mengangkat gelas berisi anggur miliknya, "Seharusnya kau senang bertemu aku kali ini." Mata Sara melihat Sakon dari balik kaca gelas.

"Apa yang kau ingin 'kan?" Sakon menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Ini hanya pekerjaan sampingan untukmu. Aku akan memberimu bayaran yang sedikit besar." Sara menaruh gelasnya. "Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku. Aku akan menunggumu di Nagoya dalam waktu seminggu ke depan." Sara melempar sebuah foto ke atas meja.

Sakon mengambil dan memandang dalam diam foto itu, "He! Haruno Sakura." Sakon melempar kembali foto tersebut ke atas meja, "Dia tetap secantik dulu."

"Apa?" Sakon melirik Sara.

"Dia... Sakura bukan?" Sakon menunjuk foto di atas meja dengan matanya. "Jadi dia sainganmu sekarang?"

Sara kembali mengangkat gelasnya, "Aku harus segera menyingkirkannya. Huh." Ketukan jari Sakon pada meja berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tidak mau tahu masalah di antara kalian. Aku akan mengerjakan seperti yang kau mau, ku pikir ini akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk membawanya padamu." Sakon menghabiskan minumannya.

Sara tertawa pelan, "Bayaranmu akan mengikutimu di belakang." Sakon menyeringai senang.

"Aku harus pergi." Sakon berdiri dari duduknya, "Ah! Kuharap rencanamu berhasil, karena yang ku tahu Sakura wanita yang keras kepala." Sakon meninggalkan Sara yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Helloween di musim semi

.

.

.

"Aku selalu ingin mengenakan dress saat bekerja di musim semi." Perempuan itu tertawa pelan. Berdiri di antara guguran sakura membuatnya terlihat seperti lukisan.

Ia mengeratkan tas jinjingnya, "Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura." Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbalik.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Laki-laki itu tetap diam dan memperhatikan dirinya. Mungkin bagi Sasuke pakaiannya terlihat aneh, Sakura yang dia lihat belakangan ini hanya menggunakan kaos, kemeja, _jeans_, atau jaket tebal dan syal yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku hari ini?"

"Tidak." Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja bukan?" Sakura berkedip tidak mengerti. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau merindukanku hm?"

"Hn." Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, "Apa Taman ini begitu indah? Kau menjadikan Taman ini saksi bisu kisah kita berdua." Sakura melihat ke sekitar.

Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Kenapa bagi Sakura tawanya perlahan terasa menyesakkan.

"Kau tidak perlu membodohiku seperti itu." Sakura terdiam. "Kau sudah sering membohongiku, kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu olehmu Sakura." Sakura merasa ia seperti melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu, Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya sekarang sama seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal sepuluh tahun lalu.

Tangan Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, "Kau merasa seperti itu? Maafkan aku." Sakura melepas pelukannya, "Aku pulang Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Okaeri_."

Sakura tersenyum hangat, "Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan? Berani-beraninya menggodaku!"

"Hn." Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, sampai nanti _Miss_ Haruno." Sasuke meletakkan jemarinya di dahi Sakura, "Aku tidak berharap musim semiku kali ini seperti musim dingin lagi."

Sakura terdiam melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke-_kun_?" air matanya menetes, "Ini adalah salam perpisahanku untukmu."

.

.

.

Helloween di musim semi

.

.

.

Sakura melirik koper di sebelahnya, "Ku rasa aku harus absen dari pekerjaanku. Anda tahu bagaimana sibuknya pekerjaan Sora," Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, "Tidak akan lama, mungkin paling lambat 3 hari saja. Aku harus mengurus penjualan apartemen kami di New York, aku akan merindukan kalian." Sakura memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya masih tiga jam lagi, Sakura masih mempunyai waktu untuk sedikit bersantai atau sekedar pergi ke supermarket, ia menanggalkan gaun-gaun kesayangannya di lemari. Bagi Sakura terlalu merepotkan memakai gaun saat kembali ke Amerika, karena Sakura di Jepang dan Amerika sangatlah berbeda. Terutama di kepribadiannya.

"Ha... runo-_san_?" tangan Sakura tidak jadi menggapai kaleng jus yang ingin diambilnya.

"Anda memanggilku?" laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Kau lupa padaku?" laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kita pernah satu sekolah. Aku Sakon, kau ingat?"

Sakura tertawa mengingat masa lalunya dulu ketika masih bersekolah, "Apa aku dulu sepopuler itu?" Sakon hanya meliriknya.

"Kau selalu berada di dekat Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Dua nama tersohor di sekolah." Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sakura mengingat laki-laki di sampingnya ini, teman sekelasnya. "Jadi akhirnya kau memilih siapa?"

"Siapa?" Sakura balik tanya dengan wajah lugu.

Sakon tertawa, "Sasuke atau Naruto?" Sakon melirik Sakura, "Bukankah kalian mengalami cinta segitiga? Apa sekarang berganti menjadi bersegi-segi?"

"Kami tidak mengalami apapun." Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Bersegi-segi? Konyol sekali. Kami hanya saling mengisi hidup satu sama lain. Membuat kenangan indah bersama dan bahagia bersama."

"Kau terdengar jelek saat berbohong."

Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Benar 'kah? Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sora melarangku menjadi artis waktu itu hahaha." Sakura tertawa geli.

"Ternyata seperti ini rasanya berbicara dengan Sakura Haruno." Sakon menghela nafas singkat. "Karena itu mereka berdua buta terhadapmu. Malang sekali mereka." Sakon terkekeh pelan.

Wajah Sakura berubah cemberut, "Memang seperti apa rasanya sialan?"

"Hahaha... rasanya begitu mengalir tenang meski terkadang kau membuat riak-riak kecil. Mungkin di sana yang membuatnya lebih terasa nyaman." Sakura menutup mulutnya kagum. "Mungkin jika terus denganmu aku juga bisa menyukaimu. Seperti orang bodoh." Gumam Sakon pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Maaf." Sakon merogoh sakunya, "Aku harus melakukan semua ini padamu." Laki-laki itu akhirnya menyeret tubuh Sakura ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Helloween di musim semi

.

.

.

"Sora! Sora!" ia melihat adiknya tengah tertidur di dalam peti jenazah. Kenapa adiknya tertidur di dalam sana? Kenapa semua orang memakai pakaian serba hitam? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. "Sora! Dengarkan aku, Saki tidak meninggalkanmu dia hanya... hanya melihatmu dari jauh saja."

Ia melihat Itachi berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, "Kenapa dengan Saki? Kenapa dengan Sakuraku!" semua orang terdiam. Bahkan Itachi.

"Jelaskan padaku Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura tidur di dalam sana?" matanya mulai memanas, "Kenapa kalian semua diam! Hiks kenapa hiks dengan hiks adikku hiks." Sora menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Sora mendekati adiknya, "Kau! Brengsek. Bangunlah, jangan pura-pura seperti ini. Aku tidak menyukainya." Sora meremas rambutnya, "Sakura Haruno ku bilang bangun dari sana! Aku tidak suka _helloween_ bodoh! Sialan." Dada Sora terasa sangat sesak.

Drrrrt... drrrtttt... ponselnya bergetar. Di sana tertera nama Hinata Hyuuga, "Hi-Hinata... Hyuuga?"

"Haruskah aku berteriak padamu? SORA!" ia melihat asistennya tengah berkacak pinggang padanya.

Sora masih mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Mimpi. Aku hanya bermimpi, sialan tadi terasa sangat nyata." Ia melirik pria di depannya.

"Ponselmu bergetar." Pria itu meninggalkan ruangannya begitu saja.

"Hi-Hinata... Hyuuga?" dengan ragu Sora menempelkan ponselnya di dekat telinga, "Bicara dengan perlahan. Adikku?" Ia keluar dari ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Sialan aku tidak suka _helloween_ di musim seperti ini."

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

A/N:

Setelah berbulan-bulan memutuskan untuk vakum sejenak karena harus fight sama ujian akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi! Banzai! Banzai! Mungkin udah banyak yang lupa ini cerita apaan yak! Sama saya juga kok hahaha. Selamat menikmati menuju ending ya :-)

Balasan Review:

Jade Angel of Death Daniels : haha :v sifat alamiah itu vrooh. Terima kasih udah review.

Ikalutfi97 : Harus ada cara agar Saku kembali ke Sasu dong. Terima kasih udah review.

Dianarndraha : kalo rencana Sara gak berhasil mala gak greget. Terima kasih udah review.

cherryAsta :Oke. Terima kasih udah review.

Mantika mochi : terima kasih udah review.

Cherrytakumi08 : Masih ndak tahu nih ane:'v ini masih mau menuju ending doang dari jaman apek hahaha. Terima kasih udah review.

Guest : mereka mau war kali hahahaha. Terima kasih udah review.

Wowwoh geegee : greget! Terima kasih udah review.

Aaalovers : ini baru up. Maaf telat dan terima kasih udah review.


	11. Tolonglah

Sasuke terlihat gagah menggunakan _kimono-_nya. Mereka setuju untuk memakai pakaian tradisional untuk merayakan _hanabi_.

"Kau datang." Sakura tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun tentang penampilan Sakura malam itu, "Sakura-_chan_! Kau sangat cantik." Mata Naruto berbinar melihat Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke menyulut perdebatan kecil dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak sudi melihatmu _Teme_!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "_Nee_, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau mau aku dapatkan ikan koi? Aku hebat menangkapnya." Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Kau? Hebat? Cih, yang benar saja. Jika Sasuke-_kun_ yang mengatakannya baru aku akan percaya." Naruto terlihat tidak terima dan bersiap mengeluarkan agrumennya.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu, "Terima saja, jika aku lebih hebat darimu _Dobe_."

"Tidak akan! Aku akan melangkahimu Sasuke!" Naruto berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke yang berada di depan.

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, sering kali Sakura mempunyai pikiran yang begitu egois untuk membuat dua laki-laki itu tetap bersamanya. Pikiran egois itu terus saja memenuhi otaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti memakai hati dan otaknya bersamaan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi egois untuk kedua laki-laki itu.

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Apa ini tentang Sasuke lagi?" mata Sakura menatap Sara dengan datar. "Apa kau tuli? Kau bisa mengambil bajingan itu." Sedari tadi Sara masih bungkam. Hanya melihat Sakura yang terus saja mengoceh.

Sakura duduk dengan kondisi terikat. Sedangkan Sara duduk di depannya dengan pandangan kosong mengarah pada Sakura.

Tatapan Sakura berubah dingin, "Sebenarnya apa yang membuat iri denganku?"

Mereka saling terdiam memandang ke dalam mata masing-masing. Mencari suatu kenyataan di sana.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabku? Dasar jalang murahan." Sakura menutup matanya, "Aku heran kenapa sahabatku bisa tertarik pada jalang sepertimu." Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku heran kenapa kekasihku bisa tertarik pada jalang sepertimu." Sebuah senyum sinis tercipta di wajah Sakura. Sara mengambil gelas _wine_-nya. "Kau tidak ingin menjawabku? Dasar jalang murahan." Suara tawa Sakura meledak.

Sakura menyeringai senang, "Entahlah." Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke-_kun_?" sorat mata Sara menajam.

"Jadi ini benar tentang Sasuke? Sialan kau membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk laki-laki berengsek itu." Sakura bergerak acuh di kursinya.

"Bahkan aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya. Berengsek!" gelas kaca itu bergetar dan setetes air mata jatuh. "Kenapa... kenapa! Aku sudah berkorban sangat banyak. Kenapa dia masih saja memilihmu?!"

Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Karena kau menyerahkan segalanya." Mata Sara membulat terkejut.

Sakura mengetuk-ketukan _heels_ sepatunya. **Prang!** Gelas di genggaman Sara terjatuh, Sakura tidak begitu terkejut, wajar jika perempuan itu syok.

"Begitu 'kah?"

"Tentu saja Jalang! Ku akui aku mencintai Sasuke, tapi perlu kau tahu aku sejak awal tidak berniat kembali pada Sasuke." Sakura melirik Sara. "Ku pikir kisah kami sudah lama berakhir, meski ketika bertemu nanti kami hanya sebatas teman lama, aku tidak berniat melanjutkan kisahku."

Sara berdiri, "Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ mempunyai pemikiran lain." Dia berjalan ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat hancur.

"Aku tahu." Sara berhenti berjalan, "Karena itu aku tidak pernah memberitahunya jika aku sudah kembali ke Jepang. Itu adil bukan? Dia yang mencariku dengan sendirinya, aku tidak pernah memintanya mencariku meski terkadang aku juga berharap dia tahu aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak ingin munafik di depanmu."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Karena aku sadar, pasti Sasuke juga memiliki seseorang di sisinya selama aku meninggalkannya. Karena aku tahu perasaan orang itu pasti jauh lebih besar dariku. Karena itu aku menghargainya, apa aku salah Sara-_san_?"

"Tapi..." Sara kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Tapi kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ masih memilihmu?" Sakura sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia katakan.

Diam-diam Sakura berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang pas. _"Yang apa? Jika mereka berdua memang benar-benar mencintainya, mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya. Kenapa kau harus takut bahkan kau belum mencobanya." _Hingga ucapan Ino menyadarkannya.

"Karena Sasuke lebih mencintaiku." Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Aaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Tolonglah

.

.

.

Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat, "Sa-Sakura-_chan_... or-orang i-itu mem-mem-membawanya pergi." Hinata menyentuh rambutnya yang mulai kusut, "Sa-Sakura-_chan_... hiks... orang itu mem-membawanya di de-depan mataku... hiks."

"Tenanglah Hinata... katakan dengan tenang. Apa yang kau lihat tadi hm?" Sora mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar adik satu-satunya di culik membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehat. Nyatanya ia juga sama seperti Hinata, pikirannya tidak fokus sama sekali.

"Hinata. Aku pasti akan membawa Sakura-_chan_ pulang." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini sama. Mereka tengah tidak fokus mencari Sakura.

Hinata menggenggam erat baju Naruto, "Saat itu aku berniat memanggil Sakura-_chan_ tapi aku mengurungkan niatku, aku lihat dia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, Sakura-_chan_ mengenal orang itu. Mereka terus saja berjalan dengan berbicara... aku hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tapi... tapi kemudian orang itu su-sudah memasukkan Sakura-_chan_ ke dalam mobilnya dan-dan membawanya pergi." Hinata kembali menangis histeris.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Sora?" Itachi melirik Sora yang terdiam. Kelihatannya mereka tidak menemukan jalan terang.

Sora menghembuskan nafas cepat, "Hubungi adikmu Itachi. Dia pasti tahu." Mata Sora menajam. "Dia juga pasti ikut melatarbelakangi semua ini."

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke? Ikut dalam penculikan Sakura...

"_Teme_. Kenapa dia bis-"

"Entahlah, tapi kali ini aku setuju denganmu Sora." Itachi merogoh sakunya.

Mencari kontak sang adik dengan harap-harap cemas jika adiknya tidak terlibat dalam insiden ini, "Sasuke? Kau ada dimana? Ah! Kau sedang ada pemotretan. Saat pulang tadi aku bermaksud mengambil berkas yang tertinggal,tapi aku tidak sengaja melihat Sora berwajah pucat lari ke dalam rumah, apa kau bisa menebak yang terjadi?" Itachi tertawa hambar, "Saki di culik. Kemarilah." Lanjutnya datar.

.

.

.

Tolonglah

.

.

.

"Aku sedang pemotretan. Apa yang membuatmu menelponku Itachi? Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk." Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Melihat modelnya tengah tersenyum genit padanya.

Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas saat Itachi terdengar hanya basa-basi padanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan _Nii_?" terdengar tawa hambar Itachi di sembrang sana.

Tanpa menunggu lima menit Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya. Muncul banyak nama dalam pikiranya, dan dia mulai tidak fokus mengenai siapa yang menculik Sakura. Wanitanya.

"Sial!" ia memukul keras kemudinya. "Kenapa dia begitu lemah sampai bisa di culik seperti itu. Cih dasar perempuan." Umpatnya kesal. Dan khawatir.

Sasuke melihat ada tiga mobil yang sudah terparkir tidak beraturan di halaman rumah Sakura. Ia berlari ke dalam.

"Akhirnya kau datang bocah." Mata Sora memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

Naruto masih terlihat berusaha menenangkan Hinata, "Aku tahu. Aku terlibat dalam semua ini." Ia menunjukkan ponselnya yang tengah menelpon mantan kekasihnya tapi ia rasa itu sia-sia. Nomer itu tidak aktif.

**Bugh! **Sasuke mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya bocah." Sora melihat Itachi yang tengah memandang adiknya tidak percaya.

Itachi memandang tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Sasuke, "Aku kecewa padamu." Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hentikan! Sa-Sakura-_chan_... jika kita tidak cepat menemukannya dia... dia pasti hiks... hiks..." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat.

"Sara tidak akan berani melakukan apapun pada Sakura." Kata Sasuke tenang. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali, "Aku minta maaf Sora sudah membuat adikmu dalam situasi seperti ini."

Sora melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, "Sejak beberapa tahun lalu kau selalu saja membuat adikku menderita." Sora tertawa pelan, "Karena dirimu aku melihat adikku menderita dalam diam!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menderita?!" tanya Sasuke _sarkastik_. "Aku terpisah dengan orang yang ku cintai, aku berubah menjadi laki-laki berengsek yang sama sekali tidak dikenali oleh perempuan yang berharga untukku. Sekali saja... aku ingin mendapatkan apa yang sulit untuk ku dapatkan." Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Sora. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengerti perasaanmu. Aku egois mengenai adikku." Jawab Sora dingin.

**Plak! **Kedua mata berbeda warna itu membulat saat merasakan panas di pipi mereka.

"Berhenti egois!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Keselamatan Sakura lebih penting dari ego kalian berdua."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Sora menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

Tolonglah

.

.

.

Ikatan yang menutup matanya terlepas, "Apa ini sudah pagi lagi?" perempuan di depannya hanya diam. Ini pagi keduanya.

Ikatan-ikatan di seluruh tubuhnya mulai terlepas, ia tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan itu melepaskannya, jalan pikiran mereka begitu berbeda.

"Kau melepaskanku?" perempuan itu menyodorkan nampan berisi sarapan padanya.

Perempuan itu kembali duduk di depannya, "Mereka belum menemukanmu padahal mereka sudah tahu sejak awal aku menculikmu." Gumam Sara rendah.

Ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Berjalan perlahan ke arah perempuan rapuh itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Ia membawa Sara ke dalam pelukannya. "Mereka tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan. Jika Sasuke sialan itu berani menyakitimu aku akan menendangnya." Ia terkekeh kecil.

Sara membalas pelukannya, "Kau perempuan yang baik."

"Tentu saja Jalang." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat wajah Sara yang tidak terpoles _make up_.

"Mulutmu kotor sekali sialan." Kekeh Sara pelan.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk sarapan bersama. Menikmati pagi mereka hanya berdua, Sakura menodong Sara untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keluar, tempat tinggal model itu menurutnya lumayan.

"Tempat ini jauh dari keramaian. Damai." Mereka tengah berjalan ke arah sebuah jembatan penghubung.

Sara mencepol rambutnya tinggi, "Tempat ini warisan dari kakekku." Sara melirik Sakura yang tengah sibuk terpesona oleh pohon-pohon tinggi di sekitar rumahnya.

"Apa dulu kau sering bermain di bawah sana?" ia menunjuk tepian sungai. "Bermain air! Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Dulu aku dan Sora selalu bermain di sungai, melompat dari atas jembatan... tapi kau tahu jembatan di sini terlalu tinggi untuk bermain. Bisa-bisa kau mati jika melompat dari sini." Ia menoleh pada Sara yang tengah termenung memandang dasar sungai.

Ia memegang bahu Sara, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melompat dari sini." Perempuan itu menoleh dengan wajah datar padanya.

Sara memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di bahunya. Sara tersenyum memandang perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan sesakit ini." Wajah Sara tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tertutup. Air mata juga ikut turun dari matanya.

Sakura mengacak rambut Sara, "Kau hanya belum terbiasa berengsek." Sakura memandang ke dasar sungai, "Kau hanya belum menemukan apa yang bisa membuatmu berjuang untuk hidup." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tenanglah ini tidak akan lama anak nakal."

"Apa kau akan kembali pada Sasuke-_kun_ setelah ini?" Sara memandang datar ke arah Sakura.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja kelihatannya itu sulit," Sakura menopangkan tubuhnya di pembatas jembatan. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang lebih dari ini, karena aku tahu rasa ingin mati itu seperti apa." Rambut panjangnya bergoyang tertiup angin.

Sara masih setia memandangi Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang rencanamu apa?"

Sakura melirik Sara dari ekor matanya, "Aku tidak berniat kembali ke New York. Aku tidak berniat pindah rumah. Aku tidak berniat mengganti profesiku. Aku tidak begitu berniat membuat perubahan di hidupku sekarang. Aku membiarkan perasaanku pada Sasuke mati secara alami, mungkin aku bisa mengikuti kencan buta seperti yang selalu kakakku lakukan, ku pikir itu tidak buruk." Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah, hanya saja aku melepaskan apa yang tidak di buat untukku."

Sara memegang pundak Sakura, "Kau terlalu naif." Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau terlalu jahat pada dirimu sendiri sialan!" teriakkan Sara mengkagetkan Sakura. "Di sini... di sini akulah yang menjadi _antagonis_-nya apa kau tidak mengerti?! Yang jahat hanya boleh aku. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Apa seorang reporter tidak mengerti akan seni peran?" tangan Sara bergetar.

Sakura memeluk Sara.

"Ini hanya pendapatku. Setiap orang jahat pada diri mereka sendiri, rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan terkadang meluap hingga mereka tidak bisa menahannya. Karena itu mereka melibatkan orang lain." Sakura mengusap punggung Sara pelan.

Sara melepaskan pelukan Sakura, "Bukan itu. Rasa sakit itu membunuh."

"Aku tahu." Sakura kembali ke posisi awalnya, "Tapi asal kau tahu rasa sakit karena cinta seperti ini hanya seperti omong kosong. kau bisa menggantinya dengan cinta yang baru, tapi kehilangan cinta tulus kedua orang tuamu merupakan siksaan psikis yang menyakitkan. Karena cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati."

"Apa orang tuamu..." pertanyaan Sara menggantung.

"Jika kau ingin menemui mereka, kau bisa menggali kuburannya." Jawab Sakura enteng.

Sara mencengkram pundak Sakura, "Kenapa kau berbicara seenteng itu tentang kematian?" Sara menangis. Lagi.

"Apa? Mereka berdua sudah mati. Itu kenyataannya. Jika aku tidak merelakan mereka, aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ku sayangi. Lagi."

Sara mengendurkan cengkramannya, "Begitu..." ia menghela nafas pelan. "Tolong bantu aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hukum Sasuke-_kun_ untukku." Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sara menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ku mohon. Tolong aku." Sara melepaskan genggamannya kemudian memandang sungai. "Aku tidak bisa menghukumnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke-_kun_ menderita. Aku sadar aku tidak sekuat dirimu, karena itu hukum dia untukku maka aku merelakannya untukmu." Sara tersenyum.

Tanpa Sakura duga karena dia masih terhipnotis senyuman Sara. Perempuan itu sudah melompat dari atas jembatan.

"Sial. Perempuan berengsek!" teriak Sakura. Ia marah pada dirinya karena tidak bisa mencegah Sara bunuh diri.

Sakura memandang Sara yang terjatuh. Ia bisa menyusul dan menyelamatkan perempuan itu jika sekarang ia ikut melompat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain."

.

.

.

Tolonglah

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting setir mobilnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_ Sasuke!" teriak Itachi karena kaget melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Setelah dua hari mengorek informasi dari _manager_ Sara akhirnya Sasuke tahu di mana Sara menyekap Sakura.

"Sial apa yang di lakukan perempuan bodoh itu." Degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Meski sekilas, ia melihat bayangan Sakura melompat ke dalam sungai.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia melapas jasnya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Tempat Sara sudah dekat." Itachi memungut jas adiknya.

"Itu Sakuraku. Aku harus menyelamatkannya." Ia melihat Sakura berusaha menggapai seseorang di udara. Perempuan bodoh pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut melompat ke dalam sungai, "Maaf Itachi aku tidak bisa kehilangan wanitaku untuk ke dua kalinya lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" Itachi melihat adiknya melompat, "Sa-Sakura..." nafasnya tercekat melihat rambut merah muda juga ada di sana.

Sora turun dari mobilnya dan memandang heran pada Itachi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sora melihat sekitar, "Di mana Sasuke?"

Itachi memandang Sora dengan raut syok, ia menjatuhkan jas Sasuke di tangannya, "Sa-Sakura melompat ke dalam sungai."

Mata Sora membulat, "Ad-Adikku?!"

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

A/N :

Yosh! Update lagi... karena sekarang mau liburan panjang jadi bisa nerusin de hehehe selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

Balasan Review :

AAALovers : weh rupanya ane kalah sama reader nih . aku aja udah lupa nih cerita sampek mana. Terima kasih udah review.

Wowwoh geegee : mungkin dari sini bisa maju! Jalan hahaha. Terima kasih udah review.

Dinda adr : pokoknya ini gak sampek nembus 20 chap. Terima kasih udah review.

Guest : nggak. Ane kagak terlalu suka sad end. Terima kasih udah review.


	12. Permohonan

Mata _hazel_ kecil itu memandang datar pada nisan di depannya. Lain lagi dengan mata _emerald_ di belakangnya.

"_Onii-chan_."

Sora melirik tangan kecil yang menarik lengan bajunya, "Apa yang kau ingin 'kan?" dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat adik kecilnya melihatnya dengan ragu.

"_Kaa-chan_. Apa dia benar seperti yang selalu _Tou-chan_ tunjuk 'kan?" Sora tersenyum remeh.

"Hn."

Sakura kembali menarik lengan baju kakaknya, "_Onii-chan_. Apa kau membenciku?" Sora terdiam. "Kau selalu dingin kepadaku. Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Anak kecil sepertinya tidak bisa berbohong terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Ia membenci adiknya. Sangat. Apa ia tidak menginginkan adiknya lahir? Iya. Jika bisa ia akan menukarkan nyawa adiknya pada Tuhan dengan nyawa Ibunya, gadis kecil itu sudah membunuh Ibunya. Mebuki Haruno.

"Menurutmu?" ia menghentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman Sakura pada lengan bajunya terlepas.

Gadis kecil itu tertunduk kemudian tersenyum samar, "Aku tahu _Onii-chan_ menyayangiku lebih dari apapun yang kau miliki." Gadis kecil itu mendongakkan wajahnya, "Karena _Tou-san_ pernah mengatakan padaku, semua orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menyayangi dan melindungi seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya."

"Begitu pula _Kaa-chan_." Sakura maju dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya, "Sakura tidak akan marah pada Sora." Adik kecilnya tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau hanya berusaha mendapatkan maaf dariku, hm?"

"Tidak." Sora melirik adiknya. "Aku tidak memiliki salah padamu. Kenapa juga harus mendapatkan maaf." Adiknya terkikik geli.

Sora menyentuh kepala adiknya, "Kau akan sepertiku saat tahu rasanya kehilangan." Mata bulat adiknya menatapnya lekat.

"Kalau begitu Sora harus selalu ada di samping Sakura untuk menghibur Sakura." Ucap Sakura enteng. Ia memberi pelukan pada kakaknya.

"_Tou-chan_ kembali!" mereka melihat ayahnya tengah berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah konyol.

Sora membalas pelukan Sakura, "Hn. Aku berjanji."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Sara!"

Mata Sara terbuka, "Apa yang kau?!" melihat Sakura ada di depannya membuatnya marah.

Grep! Sakura membawa dirinya ke dalam pelukan perempuan itu, "Aku akan melindungimu." Byur!

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara Sasuke sebelum warna merah menutupi semua penglihatannya dan menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

Permohonan.

.

.

.

Byur!

Itachi terdiam melihat tubuh adiknya masuk ke dalam sungai, "Itachi kita harus cepat turun ke sana dan menunggu bantuan datang."

"Hn." Wajah Sora begitu suram.

Warna merah darah mulai menyatu dengan warna air sungai, ke tiga tubuh itu mengambang. Sebelum tubuh-tubuh itu terbawa arus sungai, Sora dan Itachi masuk ke dalam sungai, Sora menggapai Sakura, ia melihat sekujur tubuh adiknya yang penuh luka dan semoga adiknya tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

Sora menutup mulutnya, "Sakura, kau harus bertahan." Sora menggendong adiknya menuju tepian, "Aku akan mengutuk Tuhan jika dia merebutmu dariku."

"Kau butuh bantuan dengan Sasuke, Itachi?" Sora meletakkan Sakura.

"Kau bisa membawa Sasuke ketepian sendiri? Aku akan membawa Sara." Ucap Itachi kalem.

"Tentu."

Itachi terdiam melihat tatapan Sora pada Sakura, "Ku mohon jangan membenci Sasuke." Sora menatap Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan membenci orang yang bisa membuat adikku bahagia."

Sora tersenyum menatap Itachi.

"Sora-_kun_! Ambulance-nya datang." Itachi melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang berada di atas.

"Terima kasih Sora."

.

.

.

Permohonan.

.

.

.

Sora terdiam memandang pemandangan kota dari dalam kantornya, ia menangkup wajahnya.

"_Haruno-san. Adik anda sempat mengalami pendarahan di kepala, tapi beruntung kami dapat menghentikannya, kini kita hanya tinggal menunggunya melewati masa kritis." _Sora termenung ketika ucapan Dokter kembali terputar dalam ingatannya.

Drrrt... drrrt...

Sora melirik ponselnya, "Apa ada masalah serius?" terdengar tawa renyah di seberang telepon, "Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Sora menggapai cardigan-nya, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah _cafe_, dalam perjalanan ia masih saja memikirkan perkataan Dokter yang belum bisa hilang.

"Apa aku telat?" pria beriris hitam itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu hampir sepuluh menit Tuan Haruno." Itachi menyesap kopinya.

Sora menggapai kursinya, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau diskusikan padaku Tuan Uchiha?" Sora mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. "Bisa kau beri aku kopi yang sama dengan dia."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi, "Apa kau akan terus menyembunyikan Saki dari kami?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Aku hanya menunggunya sadar dulu."

"Berapa angka kesadaran Saki yang dikatakan Dokter?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang itu, Dokter hanya berkata gadis sialan itu harus melewati masa kritisnya dulu."

Sora mengangguk saat seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanannya.

Itachi kembali menyesap kopinya, "Apa kau sadar jika maksud Dokter itu adalah Saki tidak mempunyai harapan hidup."

"Aku hanya mencoba tidak memikirkan itu." Sora tersenyum. "Aku percaya Sakura pasti bisa melewatinya." Sora memandang kopinya dalam diam.

Itachi meletakkan gelasnya, "Aku juga percaya itu. Tapi berapa lama kau akan menunggunya sadar Sora?"

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan menunggunya seumur hidupku." Sora menggaruk rambut belakangnya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi selain menunggunya sadar."

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa membantumu membuat Saki sadar?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sora sumringah.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Itachi mantap, "Tapi aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk itu."

Sora tersenyum meremehkan.

"Berapa uang yang kau inginkan Itachi? Apa keluarga Uchiha sedang mengalami krisis keuangan?"

Itachi mendengus pelan, "Kami tidak semiskin itu Sora. Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana Saki di rawat."

Sora menghentikan gerakannya untuk meminum kopi, "Hanya itu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Sora menaruh gelas kopinya, "Gadis sialan itu ada di lantai paling atas di kamar paling ujung."

"VVIP?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi." Sora melihat jam tangannya, "Aku menunggu bukti dari ucapanmu Itachi. Sekarang aku harus menghadari rapat."

Sora melenggang pergi dari _cafe_, Itachi hanya melihatnya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Aku hanya tinggal menunggu adik bodohku sadar." Itachi kembali menyesap kopinya.

.

.

.

Permohonan.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu berjalan dengan menenteng selang infusnya, setelah sadar satu hari yang lalu ia memulihkan dirinya untuk melihat orang yang sempat ikut terjun bersamanya, ia menatap pintu kamar bercat biru muda itu.

"Kau ingin bertemu Sasuke?"

Ia menoleh mendapati wajah yang sangat bersahabat, "Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Itachi membukakan pintu kamar rawat adiknya, "Kau boleh melihatnya sesukamu, Sara." Pria itu menatap adiknya yang masih menggunakan alat bantu bernafas untuk membuatnya hidup.

Sara mendekati Sasuke dengan menutup mulutnya, "Sasuke... –_kun_." Gumamnya pelan. Perempuan itu menangis.

"Sara kau bisa menjaga Sasuke sebentar untukku?" wanita itu mengangguk setuju, "Aku hanya sebentar. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Itachi menghilang di balik pintu.

Sara mengambil kursi di dekatnya.

"Kau pasti marah padaku." Tangannya menggenggam erat celana rumah sakitnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura ikut terjun bersamaku. Aku tidak mengira wanita itu senekat itu." Genggaman tangannya mengendur, "Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku jatuh ke sana mungkin aku bisa beristirahat di rumah sakit dengan tenang untuk beberapa saat, kau tahu... aku mencoba lari dari kenyataan."

Sara tersenyum samar, "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Maaf karena aku menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini, maaf karena membuat kalian semua berada di rumah sakit, dan maaf karena aku masih mencintaimu."

Sara menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena sudah menculik Sakura." Tangan Sara satunya lebih memilih untuk membelai rambut Sasuke yang tampak sedikit kusut.

"Seandainya Sakura adalah temanku, dan aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu mungkin kisah kita tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin juga aku tidak akan terlihat begitu jalang di matamu, aku pasti akan terlihat menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik misalnya seperti Sakura, mungkin." Sara tertawa pelan.

Perempuan itu menghentikan tawanya, "Apa yang aku katakan dengan seandainya ini." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku akan menjenggukmu setiap hari sampai kau sadar. Managerku memberiku cuti dua minggu." Perempuan itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lega, "Maaf karena aku hanya berani mengatakan ini semua saat kau tidak sadar."

.

.

.

Permohonan.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Deidara berlari ke arah Hinata yang baru saja masuk kerja, "Kau masuk hari ini?" perempuan Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Deidara kembali duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

"Senang melihatmu hari ini Hinata." Sapa Anko, anak buahnya itu mengambil cuti sehari setelah Sakura mengajukan cuti. "Hinata bisa kau memberi tahu alasan Sakura tidak masuk setelah permintaan cutinya habis? Anak itu berkata akan mengurusi urusan keluarganya di Amerika," Anko memutar kursi menghadap Hinata.

Anko melihat Hinata berdiri tegak di depannya, "Anak itu meminta cuti tiga hari, tapi hingga saat ini dia masih belum menampakkan wajahnya di depanku. Apa yang perempuan sialan itu lakukan. Ini sudah lima hari dari terakhir dia menghubungiku, setelah itu aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Apa kau tahu kabarnya?"

"Sakura-_chan_ memiliki sedikit masalah." Ucap Hinata lesu.

Sasori menghentikan ketikannya pada keyboard, "Masalah? Jalang itu mempunyai masalah?" tanya Sasori dengan heran.

"Masalah apa yang menimpa perempuan sialan itu?" kini Deidara ikut menyahut dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Dia di culik." Semua orang yang tengah menyimak menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Hinata.

Deidara berlari ke arah Hinata dengan cepat, "Kau yakin jika Sakura di culik?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin dengan informasi itu Hinata?" Anko melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Aku menjadi saksi matanya." Hinata menghela nafas dalam, "Aku tidak tahu jika Sakura-_chan_ hari itu mengambil cuti, jadi aku berniat untuk ke rumahnya dan membahas masalah tugas meliput di Yokohama dari Anko-_san_. Dan ya... saat itu aku melihat Sakura-_chan_ yang tidak sadarkan diri di bawa seseorang pergi."

"Kau tahu tentang keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Anko serius.

"Kakaknya berkata jika Sakura-_chan_ masih harus melewati masa kritisnya, kami menemukan Sakura dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Itu pun setelah tiga hari penyelidikan." Hinata tersenyum ceria, "Tapi jangan khawatir Sakura-_chan_ pasti bisa melewatinya."

"Kau tahu di mana Sakura di rawat Hinata?"

Hinata bungkam sebentar, "Maaf Deidara-_san_. Kakak Sakura-_chan_ tidak memberitahukan di mana Sakura-_chan_ di rawat pada siapa pun saat ini, dia hanya berkata saat Sakura-_chan_ sadar kita boleh melihatnya." Wajah Hinata terlihat murung.

"Apa dia gila?! Kenapa kita tidak boleh melihatnya, mungkin saja dengan kehadiran kita di sana Sakura bisa sadar." Ucap Sasori kesal.

Anko menghela nafas pelan, "Kita harus menghormati keputusannya Sasori."

"Dia sama gilanya seperti Sakura." Dengus Deidara pelan. "Kita hanya bisa mendoakan perempuan jalang itu yang terbaik." Ucapnya kembali bersemangat.

Anko tertawa melihat tingkah Deidara, "Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan melihat wajahnya lagi bersama kita."

.

.

.

Permohonan.

.

.

.

Sara menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas apel, melihat sosok yang tengah membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"_Yosh_!" sapa pria itu ramah.

Ia tersenyum ramah, "Ah! Uzumaki-_san_, Hyuuga-_san_." Ia berdiri dan memberi hormat pada keduanya, "Ingin menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ya, kami ingin melihat _Teme_ karena belum bisa melihat Sakura-_chan_." Sara terdiam mendengar nama Sakura di sebut.

"Sara-_san_ sudah di perbolehkan keluar?"

Sara kembali tersenyum, "Ya, Dokter berkata jika aku sudah pulih setelah sadar seminggu yang lalu. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena tidak memperumit kejadian ini."

"Kami hanya menunggu Sakura-_chan_ sadar untuk menindak lanjuti perbuatanmu Sara." Timpal Naruto serius.

Sara tertawa hambar, "Kau benar Uzumaki-_san_."

"Apa yang dokter katakan dengan keadaan Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata meletakkan parsel buah di meja, perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

Sara melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, "Dokter berkata jika Sasuke-_kun_ sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan sebentar lagi akan sadar."

Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi selama ini Sara-_san_ yang menjaga Uchiha-_san_?"

Sara mengangguk, "Aku memohon pada Itachi-_san_ agar memperbolehkanku untuk menjaga Sasuke-_kun_. Hingga sampai dia sadar saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berani menculik Sakura-_chan_?!" aura di sekitar Naruto menghitam.

"Naruto-_kun_!" timpal Hinata pelan. Hanya sekedar memberitahu Naruto jika pertanyaannya bisa menyinggu perasaan Sara.

Sara menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Aku akan menjawabnya Hyuuga-_san_. Aku tidak punya niat lain selain mengancam Sakura untuk menjauhi Sasuke-_kun_," ia tersenyum. "Tapi Sakura justru melindungiku."

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak pernah mendekati Teme. Dia justru bermaksud untuk menjauhi kami berdua." Naruto tertawa, "Tapi kenyataannya kami justru gencar mencari keberadaan Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku tahu. Dia juga membuatku sadar kalau aku terlalu terobsesi pada Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Kau benar. Aku juga sadar jika aku hanya terobsesi pada Sakura-_chan_ karena sifatnya sama dengan Ibuku, dia menyadarkanku jika aku menyukai Hinata-_chan_. Bukan dia." Naruto melirik Hinata.

"Dia perempuan yang terlalu baik."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Sakura-_chan_ tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan Sara-_san_. Dia terkadang terlampau egois hihi, pada dirinya sendiri." Hinata melihat wajah Sara melembut.

"Sakura pantas mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ku koreksi, Uchiha-_san_ masih harus berjuang lebih giat untuk meluluhkan Sakura-_chan_." Hinata kembali tertawa, "Sakura-_chan_ orangnya sedikit keras kepala."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Aku ingin melihat ke dua sahabatku bahagia."

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Naruto tertawa mendengar pujian Sara.

"Terima kasih."

"Nah, _Teme_ sampai kapan kau akan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur seperti ini?" ia mengerling pada Sasuke, "Kau tahu... Sakura-_chan_ yang sekarang mustahil akan menunggumu sadar." Canda Naruto.

Hinata menatap jam di dinding, "Sebaiknya kita semua pulang dan membiarkan Uchiha-_san_ beristirahat dengan tenang."

Sara memberesan barang-barangnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi."

Mereka bertiga menghilang di balik pintu. Perlahan bibir pucat Sasuke bergerak pelan, menghembuskan sedikit udara dari dalam mulutnya, matanya juga perlahan membuka.

"Dasar berisik."

.

.

.

To be Continued.

A/N :

Yosha! Saya kebanyakan liburan nih sampek lupa nerusin cerita. Jangan lupa review ya gaes ;D

Balasan Review :

AAAlovers : saya aja nggak pernah mikir cerita unik, maklumlah ide datang di saat saya lagi bengong. Terima kasih udah review.

Mantika mochi : biar aja, mungkin mereka ingin kembali ke masa kecil main seluncuran hahaha. Terima kasih udah review.

Bang kise ganteng : ati-ati kalo ngebut takutnya nabrak :v tentu bakalan balik dong. Terima kasih udah review.

Dianarndhara : yosh! Lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

Dinda adr : okay lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

Zarachan : lanjut!. Terima kasih udah review.

Cherry480 : okay bakalan saya jawab. Alasan Sasuke emang masih belum bisa di tayangin dalam cerita karena itu juga berhubungan jalan cerita selanjutnya, jadi harap sabar ya ;D. Terima kasih udah review.

Miuuchi : Panggil Hanna aja, okaay Ganbatte! Miuuchi-san! Terima kasih udah review.


	13. Maaf dan Terima kasih

"Sakura-_chan_! Ayo ke kuil." Ia membuka matanya saat mendengar suara berisik yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ah! _Hanabi_. "Ayo membuat permohonan."

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tangan hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

Ia menatapnya tajam, "Hn."

Perempuan di depannya urung menyentuh wajahnya, sebuah senyum tipis melekat di wajah ayunya. "Syukurlah," kini ia merasa bersalah. "Naruto! Tunggu aku!" perempuan itu berjalan cepat, meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-_chan_. Benar?" ia menatap datar wanita di depannya.

"Apa yang anda ingin 'kan?"

Wanita itu tertawa keras, "Kau sangat berbeda dengan Itachi-_kun_." Wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu berdehem pelan. "Aku tahu kau sering ke tempatku beberapa kali, dasar tidak sopan. Kau mencium putriku di depan kami."

"Putri anda?"

"Sakura-_chan_. Putriku." Ia terdiam. Berarti orang di depannya ini adalah. "Haruno Mebuki, Ibu Sakura. Aku tahu kalian sekarang dalam kesulitan, aku akan membantumu mengatasi keras kepalanya anakku. Ayo kita bicara sambil berjalan."

Ia ingat sekarang. Sekarang dia masih koma di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan pada orang yang menyukai putriku, aku bukan seorang Ibu yang profesional hahaha. Sakura sama sepertiku, sangat keras kepala, egois, dan pemarah. Aku ingin dia bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri," ia hanya diam mendengarkan wanita itu bercerita.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Perasaan Sakura belum berubah padamu, kau hanya tinggal berusaha sedikit lagi Sasuke-_chan_, aku tidak berharap bertemu denganmu lagi." Wanita itu mengelus pipinya, "Jadi bangunlah dan bahagiakan putriku, anak nakal."

Ia menyeringai, "_As you wish_ Haruno-_sama_."

Semuanya mengabur dan berganti hitam, "Nah, _Teme_ sampai kapan kau akan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur seperti ini?" perlahan telinganya mendengar sebuah suara, "Kau tahu... Sakura-_chan_ yang sekarang mustahil akan menunggumu sadar." Suara Naruto. Lagi. Dan apa-apaan dia itu mengatakan Sakura tidak akan menunggunya bangun. Rubah sialan.

"Sebaiknya kita semua pulang dan membiarkan Uchiha-_san_ beristirahat dengan tenang." Sebaiknya dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Lebih baik menunggu mereka pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi." Sara? Jadi wanita jalang itu sudah sadar. Mungkinkah Sakura juga sudah sadar.

Setelah mendengar pintu ruangannya tertutup perlahan bibir pucatnya bergerak pelan, menghembuskan sedikit udara dari dalam mulutnya, matanya juga perlahan membuka.

"Dasar berisik."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Sara menyelipkan beberapa poninya ke telinga, "Mikoto-_san_ saya harus pamit undur diri. Pekerjaan saya sudah menanti."

"Oh benarkah Sara-_chan_," wajah Mikoto berubah lesu, "Aku senang kau menjaga putraku belakangan ini."

Ternyata nyonya keluarga Uchiha tidak semenakutkan yang Sara bayangkan, "Aku harap Sasuke-_kun_ lekas sembuh dan menjemput calon istrinya." Sara tersenyum.

"Calon istri... siapa?!" tanya Mikoto dengan histeris.

Sara terkekeh pelan, "Anda pasti akan tahu jika Sasuke-_kun_ sudah sadar Mikoto-_san_."

Wajah Mikoto kembali merengut tidak senang, "Hee~ itu tidak adil." Mata Mikoto kembal berbinar saat Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan, "_Nee_! Sayang apa kau tahu calon adik iparmu?"

"Adik ipar?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti. "Maksud _Kaa-san_ kekasih Sasuke? Aku masih belum yakin he he."

"Aku berharap dia perempuan yang ku temui beberapa bulan lalu." Mikoto mengingat ke dua perempuan berambut hitam yang berpapasan dengannya. "Itachi-_kun_ apa Sara-_chan_ kekasih Sasuke-_chan_?"

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri, "Dia mantan kekasih Sasuke."

"Benar 'kah? Kenapa Sasuke-_chan_ mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Dia gadis yang baik." Itachi memandang Ibunya dengan tersenyum geli.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak akan berkata seperti itu jika tahu yang sebenarnya," Ibunya terlihat akan membalas perkataannya. "_Kaa-san_ pasti tahu. Bersabarlah sebentar. Apa _Kaa-san_ akan terus di sini sampai malam? Apa _Tou-san_ tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Ibunya tersenyum geli, "Aku melupakan Fugaku." Ucapnya riang.

"Ayo ku antar pulang." Ajak Itachi. Mikoto memandang Sasuke sekali lagi.

Mikoto menggeleng, "Sudah ada supir yang menjemputku. Jaga Sasuke-_chan_, Itachi-_kun_."

Setelah mengantar Ibunya ke depan, Itachi bersantai di atas sofa. "Bisa kita bicara?" mulut Sasuke bergerak pelan.

"Bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu," Itachi tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya. "Aku tahu berakting seharian itu melelahkan. Bukan begitu Sasuke?" Itachi melirik adiknya yang tengah terdiam.

Sasuke membuat badannya bersandar nyaman di kepala ranjang. "Katakan di mana Sakura sekarang?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Katakan Itachi. Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda." Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya yang menutup matanya.

Itachi menyeringai, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Ia membuka matanya, "Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Saki dengan gratis."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan berengsek?"

Itachi kembali menutup matanya, "Turuti semua perintahku."

.

.

.

Maaf dan Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Sora membuka sedikit jendela ruangan Sakura, sudah hampir setengah bulan adiknya terus saja tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran, ia hampir gila. Sora tidak ingin memikirkan semua dugaan konyol Itachi terhadap adiknya, ia tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Sakura apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" gumam Sora pelan.

Rambut adiknya sedikit tertiup angin. "Angin tidak baik bagi orang sakit." Perlahan Sora menutup jendela.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pasti marah besar padaku karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik," Ia menatap Sakura sendu. "Aku bukan Kakak yang baik bukan?" sebelah tangannya menutup mata. Sora tersenyum.

Air mata jatuh dari wajah Sora. "Sakura sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Maaf dan Terima kasih.

.

.

.

"_Berikan apa yang aku inginkan Itachi."_ Ia keluar dari mobil dengan detak jantung yang menggila.

Tawa Kakaknya masih terngiang jelas di otaknya, _"Kau mau Saki 'kan?"_ kakak sialannya itu membuatnya harus pensiun dari dunia fotografi dan bekerje menjadi wakil direktur, _"Aku akan memberitahumu. Dia ada di lantai paling atas di kamar paling ujung, Saki berada di Rumah Sakit yang sama denganmu. Pergilah Sasuke.. berikan dia harapan untuk hidup kembali."_

"Sial." Desis Sasuke. Dia tidak akan membiarkan perempuan jelek itu mati. Tidak tanpanya.

Ia menatap pintu bercat coklat di depannya, "Berikan aku kejutan Sakura." Ia memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya secara perlahan.

Sasuke terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Hai."

.

.

.

Maaf dan Terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu tempat di mana Sakura di rawatkan Sasuke-_kun_?" ia memandang jijik wanita di depannya.

Ia kembali berjalan, "Sasuke-_kun_. Ku mohon beritahu aku, aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Ia berhenti berjalan. Menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tidak suka.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia kembali berjalan, "Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_."

Sauke menggenggam lama kenop pintu itu, ia menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf aku terlambat Sakura." Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura tanpa malu di depan Sara. "Apa hari ini menyenang 'kan?" Sasuke mengganti bunga di dalam vas dengan yang baru.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau pasti selalu tertawa setiap hari karena melihatku seperti ini." Sasuke membuang bunga layu itu ke dalam sampah, "Hari ini kau mempunyai tamu spesial. Sapalah." Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sara untuk mendekat ke arah ranjang Sakura.

Sara menyentuh rambut Sakura yang tidak terurus, "Sakura..." Sara menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya. "Berapa lama dia seperti ini?"

"Satu setengah bulan mungkin." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan bersender di sofa.

"Apa kau tersiksa melihat Sakura seperti ini?" Sara melirik Sasuke yang membuka matanya, "Apa kau merasakan dadamu berdenyut sakit?"

"Hn."

"Wanita bodoh." Air mata Sara kembali keluar. "Saat sadar nanti, kau harus minta maaf padaku karena sudah melibatkanku ke dalam kisah menyedihkanmu, terima kasih sudah menepatinya Sakura." Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengarkan Sara berbicara sendiri.

Sara mengeratkan genggaman pada tasnya, "Ini bukan kondisi dari janji yang ku tawarkan padamu, jadi cepat sadar sialan." Sara mengusap jejak air matanya. "Ayo akhiri permainan kita Sakura. Dulu atau sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ masih milikmu."

"Apa maksudnya itu Sara?"

Sara menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kami hanya sedang bermain dalam sebuah permainan, dan aku selalu kalah." Sara tersenyum. "Sekarang dia sudah membuatku kalah telak."

"Katakan permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?"

Sara tersenyum lebar, "Hanya ini dan itu."

"Katakan dengan jelas Sara!" Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Lebih baik hanya kami berdua yang tahu permainan itu apa." Sara menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tidak akan senang jika mendengarnya."

"Katakan Sara."

"Sakura mempertaruhkanmu padaku, puas?!" Sara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dia menyanggupi janji yang ku tawarkan padanya dan imbalannya adalah mendapatkan dirimu."

Sasuke terdiam.

Sara mengenggam kenop pintu. "Kami membuatmu menjadi permainan."

Sasuke menatap Sara dingin, "Pergi."

"Semuanya tergantung padamu." Pintu tertutup dengan sempurna.

Sasuke bergerak mendekat ke arah Sakura, menatap perempuan itu dalam diam.

Dia sangat kecewa.

"Jadi itu alasanmu?"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata yang tertutup saat Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Maaf dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum merasakan angin meniup padanya, dia berbaring di atas pada bunga yang luas.

"Di sini menyenangkan." Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

"_Katakan permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?"_ dengan kaget Sakura membuka lagi kedua matanya.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menatap langit dengan kosong, dia seperti mendengar suara Sasuke.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"_Hanya ini dan itu."_

"Sara?" Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya melihat sekitar, "Tidak ada siapa pun di sini." Hanya ada rumput dan bunga. Tidak ada hal lain lagi di sana.

"_Katakan dengan jelas Sara!"_ Sakura mendongak ke langit ketika mendengar suara Sasuke lagi.

"_Lebih baik hanya kami berdua yang tahu permainan itu apa." _Suara helaan nafas Sara terdengar_, "Kau tidak akan senang jika mendengarnya."_

Sakura berdiri dengan takut, "Dari mana asalnya suara-suara itu? Aku tidak melihat ada seseorang di sini." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Sasuke!" tidak ada sahutan dari panggilannya.

"_Katakan Sara."_

"_Sakura mempertaruhkanmu padaku, puas?! Dia menyanggupi janji yang ku tawarkan padanya dan imbalannya adalah mendapatkan dirimu."_

"Janji apa yang sudah ku buat dengan Sara." Sakura memegang kepalanya untuk berpikir.

"_Kami membuatmu menjadi permainan."_

"_Pergi."_

"_Semuanya tergantung padamu." _Terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Suara pelan langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Sakura, _"Jadi itu alasanmu?"_

Mata Sakura membulat. Derap kaki itu perlahan menjauh, "Anggap saja begitu."

Sakura kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan penuh bunga itu, "Dasar bodoh." Setetes air mata jatuh.

.

.

.

To be continued.

A/N :

Update ditengah kesibukan kelas 12 :v jangan lupa reviewnya sis, gan :D

Review's :

AAAlovers : akhirnya bisa update. Terima kasih udah review.

Bang Kise Ganteng : tenang aja ane bakalan update pada waktunya kok kwkwkwkw. Terima kasih udah review.

Dyn Adr : terima kasih udah review.

Mantika mochi : terima kasih udah review.

Imakakoeni : panggil Hanna aja de ;D terima kasih udah review.

Zarachan : yosh! Up. Terima kasih udah review.

Name nindy djou : Ini udah update. Terima kasih udah review.


	14. Hello

Sora tersenyum setelah membuka pintu ruangan adiknya, "Apa harimu menyenangkan Sakura _Ojou-sama_?"

"Besok hampir dua bulan. Aku pikir lebih baik aku memberitahu Ino tentang kondisimu." Sora melihat ke arah vas bunga yang berada di atas meja. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

Sora melihat bunga di genggamannya, "Dia sepertinya tidak datang lagi ke sini. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus menggantinya," dia melirik Sakura. "Bunga jelek ini merusak pemandangan."

Sora melempar bunga layu itu ke tong sampah. Ia mulai membuka bungkus bunga bawaannya.

Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar bunyi denyut jatung Sakura, "Sebentar lagi musim panas." Gumam Sora pelan.

"Apa kau mau ke Pantai?" Sora masih berkutat dengan pembungkus bunganya.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, bunyi hampa itu terdengar panjang. Bunga yang di pegang Sora jatuh.

"Huh?"

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

"Itachi?! Kau... ingin mengujungi Sakura?"

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, "Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

Rambut acak-acakan, dua kancing kemeja atasnya terbuka, dasi dan jas yang di lemar begitu saja ke atas sofa, lengan kemeja yang sudah tertekuk hingga siku. Dia terlihat bukan Sora Haruno yang selalu perfeksionis.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengalami guncangan." Jawab Sora singkat.

Itachi mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Kau putus dengan Ino?" Itachi mengecum sekilas dahi Sakura.

"Lebih buruk dari itu."

"Apa kabar Saki?" Itachi merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

Sora merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, "Sakura."

"Sakura terlihat lebih baik saat ini. Apa yang sedang kau permasalah 'kan?" Itachi melirik Sora dengan tajam.

"Dia mengalami _flat line_ dua kali." Desis Sora frustasi.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatan mencium rambut Sakura, "Maksudmu jantungnya berhenti berdetak dua kali?!" Itachi melepas rambut Sakura dari genggamannya.

"Jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak lagi maka semuanya selesai." Sora menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan.

Itachi menyentuh kenop pintu, "Aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

.

.

.

Hello.

.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Anda memanggil saya Uchiha-_sama_?" Juugo berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku begitu? Panggil Itachi saja." Itachi mempersilahkan Juugo duduk. "Apa Sasuke ada di kantornya?"

"Dia bekerja keras beberapa hari belakangan."

"Aku ingin mendengar laporan kegiatan Sasuke beberapa hari belakangan ini." Itachi menutup dokumen di depannya.

Itachi menatap Juugo yang masih tidak berkata apa pun, "Sasuke melarangmu mengatakannya padaku?" Juugo masih terdiam, "Tampaknya begitu. Bicaralah, ini demi kebaikan Sasuke."

"Sasuke-_sama_ hanya bekerja seharian dan hanya pulang untuk mengganti pakaiannya."

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja?"

"Aku yakin."

Itachi mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Terima kasih informasinya. Kembalilah, aku ada sedikit urusan."

Rumah besar keluarga Uchiha itu tampak sepi, Itachi berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. Ceklek. Tidak bisa dibuka, Sasuke menguncinya.

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari klip kertas Itachi berhasil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ini menjijikan." Sampah dan baju kotor berserakan dimana-mana, bukan gaya Sasuke sekali.

Itachi mulai membersihkan kamar adiknya, "Jika bukan karena Saki aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Itachi berhenti memunguti sampah di lantai. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Kau sudah datang?" Itachi kembali memunguti sampah dan menghiraukan Sasuke yang terlihat marah. "Bantu aku membersihkan kamarmu."

Beberapa menit kemudian kamar Sasuke sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Kau tahu keadaan Sakura, Sasuke?" Itachi menyesap kopinya. "Jawab pertanyaanku Sasuke." Desis Itachi tajam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu tentang Sakura untuk saat ini."

"Jika bukan saat ini kapan lagi? Belum tentu besok kau dapat menemuinya lagi." Ucap Itachi lirih. "Belum tentu kau bertemu dengan Sakura yang masih bernafas."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kau bercanda? Dia adalah manusia boros oksigen."

"Ini yang terakhir aku memberitahumu, jika terjadi sesuatu itu resiko yang harus kau tanggung."

Itachi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Dia menutup pintu dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sasuke duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Sakura mati..."

.

.

.

Hello.

.

.

.

"Sakura..." Deidara menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang."

"Apa dia mempunyai harapan?" Anko melirik Sora.

"Tentu... Ku pastikan dia memilikinya." Sora tersenyum pahit kepada semua orang di sana.

Bug.

"Dia perempuan aneh. Dia pasti punya rencana sendiri untuk bangun." Sasori tersenyum menyakinkan.

Deidara tertawa.

"Benar. Sakura bukan perempuan lemah... seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari kami, Sora-_san_ tahu segala cerita hidup Sakura lebih dalam." Deidara mengelus rambut Sakura. "Hei perempuan jalang apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sasori mendekat ke arah ranjang.

"Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu perempuan jalang." Dengus Deidara.

Sasori mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya, "Kau menangis?!"

"Siapa? Aku?! Tidak! Mungkin di sini ada yang menaruh bawang hingga mataku pedih." Deidara menengok kanan-kiri.

"Mengaku saja. Dasar banci."

Deidara menatap tajam Sasori, "Apa yang kau katakan bayi."

"Berhenti." Anko berdiri dari duduknya. "Kami pamit undur diri Haruno-_san_. Kami menantikan adikmu kembali bekerja bersama kami."

"Terima kasih. Ku pastikan dia akan kembali."

Sasori mengecup kening Sakura cepat, "Aku menantikanmu."

Deidara dan Sora melotot ke arah Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berengsek!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

.

.

.

Hello.

.

.

.

Sasuke termangu di depan pintu ruangan Sakura.

Takut. Dia takut sekali jika Sakura mati.

"Kenapa aku jadi pengecut seperti ini." Desis Sasuke frustasi. Tangannya berkali-kali ingin menggapai kenop pintu.

Ceklek.

Bagian sofa tampak begitu menyedihkan, sampah dan baju berserakan di sekitarnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak kemari? Hampir beberapa mingggu, vas bunga kosong memang siapa lagi yang mau mengisi selain dirinya, Sora tidak akan sempat melakukannya dengan semua kesibukkan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Apa kau menungguku ke sini?" tetap sama tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Bicaralah agar aku tahu." Sasuke menggapai tangan Sakura, "Apa kau benar-benar membuatku sebagai taruhan bersama Sara?" tidak ada jawaban.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sakura hingga membuatnya sebagai taruhan.

"Aku penasaran taruhan apa yang kalian mainkan. Jawab aku Sakura!" Sasuke tidak peduli jika dia berteriak di tengah malam. Dia kesal dan kecewa, pada dirinya juga Sakura.

"Cara apa yang bisa membuatmu bangun hn? Perlukah aku mati bersamamu agar kau mau menjawabku?!" Sasuke menatap penuh amarah pada Sakura. "Kau semakin hari semakin terlihat menyedihkan, apa kau takut bertemu denganku? Apa aku terlihat seperti monster bagimu? Apa aku tidak begitu berharga untukmu? Sakura..."

Tubuh Sasuke merosot ke lantai. "Katakan padaku apa yang bisa membuatmu bangun. Aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini, sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil mendapatkanmu. Kita bisa bahagia bersama, hanya kau dan aku."

Sasuke menyadarkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang.

"Kau selalu membuatku menunggu. Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Apa kau sedang menghukumku? Jawab aku Sakura!" setetes air mata keluar.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa terus melihat perempuan yang ku cintai berjuang sendirian, aku hanya seorang laki-laki biasa yang mempunyai rasa takut. Aku... takut kehilanganmu."

Sasuke berdiri. Tersenyum pedih pada Sakura.

Ia mengecup kening Sakura, "Ku mohon bangunlah. Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, berhenti berjuang sendirian seperti ini. Aku tidak suka."

"Aku memang laki-laki berengsek yang hanya bisa menyakitimu." Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuh Sakura.

"Bahkan melihatmu seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang. Berbaring di samping Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, "Maafkan aku. Laki-laki tak tahu diri yang masih berani mencintaimu."

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt. Sasuke jatuh tertidur tanpa mendengar bunyi _flat line_ yang berdengung.

"_He-llo."_

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

A/N :

Lama tidak bertemu! Sebenernya sih ini udah lama tapi belom sempet kena upload maklum saya sibuk belajar buat UNBK sama masuk kuliah. Jadi di perkiraan chapter depan itu udah ending dan di tambahi epilog. Akhirnya tamat juga T-T setelah sekian lama. Meski pun chapter ini terlihat garing.

Balasan review :

Cadis E Raizel : Tentu bakal marah orang dia dibikin jadi bahan taruhan :v terima kasih udah review.

Rastafaras Uchiha : wokeh maaf kelamaan updatenya, terima kasih udah review.

Syahidah973 : panggil seenaknya aja gpp. Terima kasih udah review.

Ai uchiharunochan : yang buat ya juga sama anehnya hahaha :v terima kasih udah review.

A panda-chan : terima kasih udah review.

Mantika mochi : perasaannya bingung itu mah, terima kasih udah review.

Zarachan : ini up, terima kasih udah review.

Moydini : saya pikir juga gitu ha ha terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Chery : woo salam kenal! Terima kasih udah review.


	15. Kita

Sakura berbaring di atas rumput dan menatap langit seperti biasanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di padang bunga ini? Ku pikir hampir 1 bulan lebih. Aku merindukan Sora, Ino, Deidara ha... aku merindukan semuanya termasuk Sasuke, aku hanya bisa mendengar mereka berbicara padaku, kenapa sakit sekali ketika mereka mulai putus asa denganku."

Dia memainkan rambutnya yang terus bertambah panjang, "Semua ini karena si bodoh Sasuke. Dia masih terdengar baik-baik saja dengan kondisiku di sana, bahkan belakangan ini aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi. Apa dia berhenti mengunjungiku? Setelah marah-marah seperti?! Dasar sialan, awas kau ayam."

Sakura berdiri dari tidurnya. Dia bosan setiap hari selalu seperti ini.

"_Kau selalu membuatku menunggu. Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Apa kau sedang menghukumku? Jawab aku Sakura!"_ langkahnya terhenti.

"Sasuke..." dia mendongak ke arah langit.

"_Aku tidak bisa selamanya melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa terus melihat perempuan yang ku cintai berjuang sendirian, aku hanya seorang laki-laki biasa yang mempunyai rasa takut. Aku... takut kehilanganmu."_

Sakura menutup mulutnya, "Kau takut kehilanganku Sasuke?" dia bahagia. Perlahan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sosok Sasuke yang transparan tapi sangat jelas di matanya.

"_Ku mohon bangunlah. Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, berhenti berjuang sendirian seperti ini. Aku tidak suka."_ Sakura merasakan seseorang mengecup keningnya. Kali ini bukan Sasori, tapi seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"_Aku memang laki-laki berengsek yang hanya bisa menyakitimu, bahkan melihatmu seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_ Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat dada Sakura terasa sangat sesak. Dia tidak bisa bernafas.

Perlahan Sakura mencoba berjalan ke arah sosok transparan Sasuke, "Kena-pa ak-ku?"

Sakura jatuh terduduk di hapadan sosok Sasuke.

"Ad-a apa deng-anku? Ap-pa ak-khu... ak-kan ma-thi..." Sakura memegangi leher dan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia masih ingin bertemu orang-orang yang dia rindukan di sana. Dia masih ingin hidup, terutama bersama sosok laki-laki di depannya.

Sakura menangis. Dia tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"_Maafkan aku. Laki-laki tak tahu diri yang masih berani mencintaimu."_

Perlahan tubuh Sakura merosot ke tanah. Semuanya gelap.

Sakura tidak lagi merasakan sakit, dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka kedua matanya.

Dia melirik ke samping. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"_He-llo_."

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Sora berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan gontai, kali ini ia hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya, dalam bulan ini ia sudah mengambil cuti beberapa minggu dan memilih fokus pada kesadaran Sakura. Tidur di rumah justru membuatnya tidak tenang, memikirkan kemungkinan jika Sakura mengalami _flat line _lagi, dan terburuknya Sakura menghadapi maut sendirian.

"Pagi Haruno-_san_." Sapa salah seorang suster.

Sora tersenyum tipis. "Selamat pagi Tsunami-_san_. Selamat bekerja."

Begitu banyak sapaan dari suster-suster yang berpapasan dengannya. Semua orang di rumah sakit ini sudah hafal dengannya, tapi tetap saja hidupnya masih terasa menyedihkan, sebenarnya salah apa dia hingga di takdirkan seperti ini? Hidup penuh kemalangan.

"Haruno-_san_?"

Sora mengurungkan niatnya menyentuh kenop pintu, "Ya?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada laki-laki tampan itu. Sampai jumpa!" suster yang selalu menengani Sakura itu berlalu, tanpa menjelaskan apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Aneh." Gumam Sora.

Pupil matanya melebar. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang, semuanya menjadi satu. Dia bahagia. Itulah yang ia tahu pertama kali.

Sora melangkah pelan. "Sa-Sakura."

Mata beriris _emerald_ itu terbuka perlahan, meliriknya dengan sebuah senyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau! Apa yang me-" ucapan Sora terpotong ketika tangan Sakura menyuruhnya diam.

Sakura mengibaskan sebelah tangannya untuk menyuruh Sora keluar.

Sora tertawa tanpa suara.

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggu dia bangun." Bisik Sora.

Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

Sora menutup pintu ruangan adiknya, "Awas nanti kau Sakura. Dasar gadis sialan, dia sudah membuatku frustasi." Sora berjalan santai menuju ruangan dokter yang merawat Sakura.

.

.

.

Kita.

.

.

.

Sakura mengusap perlahan rambut Sasuke. Dia sangat merindukan laki-laki ini.

"Dia terlihat seperti malaikat jika seperti ini," Sakura memperhatikan wajah tidur Sasuke dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya Kau atau akukah yang sudah berubah. kau atau akukah yang telah berbeda. boleh aku bertanya tentang itu?"

Mata Sasuke terbuka. Pandangannya pada Sakura begitu tajam.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Kau sedang tidak bermimpi. Ini aku... perempuan sialan yang kau cintai."

"Aku sudah mulai berhalusinasi." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke kembali menutup matanya dan lebih merapat pada Sakura. Memeluk erat tubuh perempuan itu.

Sakura tertawa, "Bangunlah bodoh! Ini sudah pagi."

"Kau benar Sakuraku."

"Kau pikir aku siapa. Bidadari yang turun dari surga?" Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, "Terima kasih."

Perasaan ini belum pernah di rasakan Sasuke, melihat Sakura tersenyum padanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, dengan semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada perempuan itu. Kini kebahagian Sakura merupakan segalanya.

"Untuk apa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi ayam."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke kesal. "Kita sama-sama berubah. Mungkin aku yang memaksamu berubah, maaf membuatmu mengalami semua ini... semua salahku yang membiarkanmu menerimanya. Bagaimana pun juga terima kasih karena sampai saat ini masih tetap bersamaku."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi 'kan?"

"Hahaha... dimana Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek dulu hm? Kenapa sekarang kau begitu manja padaku, dasar _playboy_."

Mereka berdua tertawa. "Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan Sakura," Sakura membelai pipi Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha yang kau inginkan."

.

.

.

Kita.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum hangat melihat semua orang-orang dia rindukan, "Lama tidak bertemu."

"Kau!" Deidara berlari dan memeluk Sakura. "Dasar jalang sialan. Kenapa kau membuatku khawatir."

"Jangan menangis, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura tertawa geli sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Deidara. "Sakura-_chan_!" suara orang berisik yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Minggir kuning," Deidara melotot pada Naruto. "Aku juga merindukan Sakuraku."

"Kuning?! Kau pikir rambutmu itu merah he?" Deidara berkacak pinggang menghadap Naruto. "Dan lagi... Sakuraku?! Hinata. Beritahu dia, dasar tidak tahu diri."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tuan bukankah kau juga sudah memiliki tunangan? Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak tahu diri di sini," Naruto menatap tajam Deidara. "Aku sahabat Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku pat-"

"Berhenti meributkan tunanganku."

Semua mata melihat ke arah pintu. Sasuke berdiri dengan sombong di sana, "Tunangan?!" ucap Naruto, Deidara, Yahiko bersamaan.

"Hahaha... dia hanya bercanda. Dasar berengsek." Sakura tertawa melihat wajah kaget ketiga laki-laki itu.

Sasuke sibuk memasang bunga ke dalam vas. Meski begitu matanya masih jeli mengamati Sakura dan ketiga laki-laki yang berada di dekatnya, harus Sasuke akui ia benci melihat Sakura di kelilingi hewan-hewan buas seperti itu. Itu berbahaya pikirnya. Pikiran konyol Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sebentar lagi kau bisa mulai kerja?" Yahiko bertanya dengan antusias.

"Aku harus memulihkan tubuhku dulu, setelah itu... kita akan mencari berita sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Sakura tampak begitu bersemangat. "Jangan melakukan hal gila lagi, kau membuatku takut setengah mati Sakura-_chan_."

"Kenapa kalian begitu menyayangiku? Aku jadi tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian." Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan kehilangan adik kecilku jika kau pergi." Deidara bergumam pelan membuat Sakura tertawa.

Sakura sangat mengerti di antara orang-orang ini, dia begitu berarti bagi mereka, di dalam hati mereka juga dia sudah mempunyai tempat tersendiri. Sebagai seorang teman, sahabat, adik, kakak, bahkan orang yang mereka cintai. Dia beruntung mempunyai mereka semua, orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan bunganya, "Ku dengar Uchiha-_san_ ada bersama Sakura-_chan_ saat dia sadar,"

Hinata menutup laptopnya, "Kau sadar akan sesuatu bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Sesuatu..." Sasuke berhenti memasukkan bunga ke dalam vas. "Dia menghukumku."

"Seandainya Uchiha-_san_ sadar lebih cepat, mungkin tidak akan seterlambat ini. Sakura-_chan_ selalu menunggumu. Itu yang ku tahu."

Hinata menyesap tehnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang itu Hyuuga-_san_." Ia melirik perempuan anggun di depannya.

Hinata melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk tertawa bersama kekasihnya. "Aku mengenal Sakura-_chan_ belum lama jadi aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak," perempuan itu tersenyum hangat. "Terkadang dia begitu kuat dan rapuh di saat bersamaan, aku benci saat Sakura-_chan_ mulai menutup dirinya, Sakura-_chan_ berpikir dia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendirian."

"Apa kau tahu tentang taruhan itu Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Tidak. Yang ku tahu hanya sebatas, Sakura-_chan_ bersedia merelakanmu bersama Sara-_san_, dia bahkan ingin mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu. Sakura-_chan_ juga menyadarkan Naruto-_kun_ bahwa perasaanya pada Sakura-_chan_ hanyalah sebatas kagum, dia membuatku dan Naruto-_kun_ bersama," Hinata kembali menyesap tehnya. "Sakura-_chan_ sadar jika kalian berdua, Uchiha-_san_ dan Naruto-_kun_ pasti memiliki seseorang yang berharga selama dia pergi. Ku akui Sakura-_chan_ seorang yang munafik, tapi... yang ku lihat dia hanyalah perempuan biasa."

Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Sakura yang ku kenal dulu bukan orang seperti itu."

"Uchiha-_san_ yang di kenal Sakura-_chan_ dulu juga bukan seperti ini."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kau benar. Kami memang sama-sama berubah."

.

.

.

Kita.

.

.

.

Sora mendorong pelan kursi roda Sakura, sudah seminggu sejak Sakura sadar, dia begitu berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk itu. Sakura harus berada di kursi roda dalam beberapa waktu, tubuhnya masih belum mampu untuk beraktivitas normal, Sakura juga di perbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan syarat _chek up_ seminggu sekali selama tubuhnya belum di nyatakan normal sepenuhnya.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak marah padaku?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tentu. Kau anak kebanggaan mereka berdua."

"Aku tidak menyukai itu, aku ingin sepertimu menjadi anak kesayangan mereka berdua."

Semilir angin menerbangkan helai rambut mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk itu Sora."

Sora mendecih pelan, "Kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang gadis sialan."

"Setidaknya mereka berdua masih menganggapku anak perempuan kecilnya yang manis." Sakura menatap kedua nisan orang tuanya. "Lain kali aku pasti akan menemani kalian berdua di sana."

Sora menaruh sepasang buket bunga lili di makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih tidak membawa Sakura bersama kalian," Sora mengelus kepala Sakura. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga gadis kecil kalian, aku begitu buruk menjadi ayah dan ibu bagi Sakura, bahkan saat melihat Sakura koma aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk gadis kecil kalian."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Jangan merasa buruk sendirian _Onii-chan_."

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu kau mengalami ini semua. Aku memang pantas disalahkan." Sora menundukkan wajahnya.

"Semua yang ku alami merupakan pilihanku sendiri," Sakura memegang tangan Sora yang berada di pundaknya. "Ketika aku mengerti apa itu membenci seseorang. Aku tahu. Seseorang pasti mempunyai alasan untuk melakukannya, seperti yang kau lakukan dulu padaku,"

Air mata Sakura mengalir, "Dulu aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu membenciku, ternyata aku merebut Ibu yang kau sayangi, sejak saat itu... aku merasa berdosa padamu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padaku."

"Hentikan..." tangan Sora bergetar, "Persetan dengan dosa. Lupakan itu semua Sakura, aku tidak bisa menerima jika dulu aku begitu jahat padamu."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Sekarang kau begitu menyayangiku itu sudah lebih cukup untukku."

Sora merunduk, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sakura. "Aku bahagia."

Tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sora. Mereka berdua tersenyum hangat.

"Kami bahagia _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_."

.

.

.

Kita.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang tengah menjalani terapinya, kedua kaki Sakura masih belum cukup kuat untuk berdiri, tubuhnya masih membutuhkan terapi setelah hampir 2 bulan tidak terpakai. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura menjadi agenda wajib di sela jam kerjanya nanti, dia tidak akan membuang waktunya hanya untuk bekerja, bersama Sakura sekarang lebih penting.

"Terima kasih," lagi-lagi suster itu tersipu malu ketika bertemu dengannya saat ia mengantar Sakura terapi. "Apa semua berjalan lancar?"

Sakura tertawa _sarkastik_.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kenapa kau harus mengantarku, aku bisa berangkat sendirian."

"Tidak." Sasuke mulai mendorong kursi roda Sakura, "Aku ingin menikmati waktu lebih banyak bersamamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sara?" Sasuke melihat rambut Sakura yang tengah di cepol. Tidak biasanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju parkiran.

"Wanita jalang itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya pada polisi, setidaknya karena dia sudah menculikku." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak ingin dunia tahu jika artis kesayangan mereka melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena putus cinta. Berita itu pasti menjadi besar dan memperngaruhi karirnya, setidaknya kasus penculikan masih bisa di tutup rapat."

"Kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang."

"Ya..." Sakura menatap langit, "Aku sudah tidak sabar tertawa di atas penderitaan wanita jalang itu hahaha."

Sasuke menghentikan dorongan kursi rodanya, berjalan ke depan Sakura. Ia menyeringai jahil pada Sakura.

Tuk. Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Inilah Sakura yang ku kenal sekarang. Kau berubah menjadi semakin menarik, ini membuatku semakin mencintamu." Cup.

Sasuke kembali mendorong kursi roda Sakura sebelum mendapat amukan. "Sialan kau Uchiha!"

Hatinya tahu seberbeda apa pun Sakura, dulu atau sekarang. Nyatanya rasanya pada perempuan itu tidak hilang, selama ini dia masih menyimpannya dengan rapi. Dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kita.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian.

Harinya berjalan dengan begitu indah, Sara sedang menjalani masa hukumannya selama 4 bulan, tahun depan Naruto akan menggelar pernikahannya bersama Hinata. Ia menyesap coklat panasnya, sedangkan dirinya juga mulai membenahi kehidupannya, tentunya dengan menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Ia membenarkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Hari yang dingin." Ia membenarkan syalnya, sesekali ia juga menahan tawa. _Earphone_ yang tengah bertengger di telinganya tidak mendengungkan apapun, "Musim dingin datang terlalu cepat." Mata yang tertutup kacamata hitam itu memang terfokus pada buku, tapi tidak dengan telinganya yang sibuk menguping.

"Sakura-_chan_! Setelah berita ini selesai ayo kita minum." Ia melirik tajam pada pria berambut _orange_ yang tidak jauh di depannya.

Ia tersenyum ketika Sakura menampilkan wajah lesu, "Tidak tidak. Jika aku ketahuan minum Sasuke atau Sora lagi hidupku rasanya akan mati, padahal aku ingin sekali minum." Dia terkikik pelan ketika Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja.

"Mungkin lain kali Sakura-_chan_." Kepala Sakura kembali terangkat.

"Jam berapa sekarang Yahiko?" Sakura dan Yahiko sama-sama melirik pergelangan tangan Yahiko.

"Jam empat sore. Tidak terasa kita menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di sini." Sakura dan Yahiko melirik ke arah sekitar. "Orang-orang saat kita datang sudah tidak ada lagi." Lanjut Yahiko.

Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya, "Aku harus pergi. Otakku sudah buntu di sini, aku akan mengabarimu nanti Yahiko daa..."

Ia melihat Sakura keluar dari pintu utama kafe, dengan gerak cepat dirinya juga meninggalkan kafe itu, berjalan di belakang Sakura dengan jarak aman. Ponselnya bergetar, "Bicaralah,"

"Aku sudah mengurus itu kemarin dengan perwakilan grup Shimurai. Mereka akan menemui Itachi besok, ya... kau tenang saja." Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

Dia berhenti melangkah. Taman ini.

Sebuah senyum hangat muncul di wajahnya yang tertutup syal, melihat perempuan itu berwajah serius membuatnya ingin tertawa dan mencubit pipinya keras.

Sakura menghentikan jari-jarinya yang mengetik di _keyboard_, "Ini seperti _de javu_,"

Sakura menatap dirinya yang duduk bersebrangan, "Apa kita pernah bertemu tuan?" ini menyenangkan. Mengulik seutuhnya kegiatan Sakura Haruno.

Dia tidak berniat menjawab.

"Terus terang aku tidak nyaman kau terus berada di dekatku." Perempuan itu berbicara seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Abaikan saja aku." Ia kembali membuka bukunya yang sempat tertutup.

Ia kembali mengukir senyum di balik syalnya. Ia mendongak ketika merasakan hembusan angin pelan di wajahnya, "Laki-laki jalang kau Uchiha."

"Laki-laki jalang yang kau cintai." Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Apa harimu menyenangkan Sakura?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih tahu daripada aku." Sakura menekuk wajahnya.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Udara sangat dingin di luar," senyum jahil Sasuke muncul begitu saja. "Apa kau sedang merindukankanku nyonya Uchiha?"

"Uch-Uchiha?!" Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke. "Berengsek margaku Haruno." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura agar mendekat padanya.

"Kau pasti akan dengan suka rela melepas margamu demi aku." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Sakura.

Inikah akhir yang Sasuke inginkan bersama Sakura? Tidak, bukan seperti ini. Ia mau sebuah ending bahagia selamanya, membuat Sakura untuknya selama-lamanya, itu akhir yang ia mau bukan yang lain.

"Kau _fans_ku?"

Ia tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

"Apa saja." Sakura menangkup kedua pipinya.

Kehangatan tangan Sakura menjalar pada pipinya yang dingin, "Kau mau menjadi idolaku?"

"Wah," Sakura menggosokkan pelan tangannya di pipi Sasuke. "Aku sangat tersanjung menjadi idola seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal."

"Dengan semuanya yang sudah terjadi aku hanya laki-laki berengsek yang masih berani mengidolakanmu," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya, "Laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tahu cara berhenti mencintaimu."

"Berengsek," Sakura tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Kau juga laki-laki egois. Melarangku untuk berhenti mencintaimu, melarangku meninggalkanmu lagi tapi... kau tidak pernah melarangku mencintaimu selamanya."

"Kau harus mencintaiku selamanya Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku ingin mencintai dengan sederhana, sekumpulan rasa sederhana yang akan menjadikan rasaku untukmu istimewa, aku ingin mencintaimu sesederhana Tuhan mencintaiku. Memberikan cintaiku padamu tanpa berharap apa pun."

"Tapi sayangnya Sasuke Uchiha juga seorang manusia. Tanpa kau harus berharap dia akan memberikan segalanya hingga... dia tidak sadar jika dia juga memberikanmu rasa yang menyakitkan, maaf aku tidak bisa tampil sempurna untukmu."

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak sempurna agar aku bisa melengkapimu."

"Kau bahkan masih mau bersamaku setelah semua yang terjadi." Mata kelam Sasuke berubah kosong.

"Semua salahku. Karena aku meninggalkanmu begitu lama semuanya menjadi seperti ini, hatiku sakit saat pertama kali melihatmu bukan sebagai sosok yang pernah ku kenal dulu. Maaf."

"Tidak perlu ada yang di maafkan Sakura," Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. "Tapi sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab karena membuatku mencintaimu."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak punya pilihan selain ya."

.

.

.

_To be continued._

A/N.

Akhirnya... akhirnya... sujud syukur ini cerita sampek akhir juga :v chapter depan tinggal epilog doang. See you last chapter ya guys :P jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian buat chapter yang di sengaja agak panjang ini.

Balasan Review :

Mantika mochi : tenang aja nggak kok. Terima kasih udah review.

A panda-chan : beruntung saya punya mood bagus buat ngelanjutin. Terima kasih udah review.

Ayuua : terima kasih udah review.

Rastafaras uchiha : butuh sebuah kesedihan untuk menuju kebahagian well terima kasih udah review ya.

Bang kise ganteng : makasih udah follow yak ini udah up moga berkenan aja de, terima kasih udah review.

Teme-kyun99 : flat line itu garis lurus di alat pendeteksi denyut jantung, biasanya kalo flat berarti jantung udah gak berdetak lagi setahuku gitu. Sama sebenernya ane udah bilang kalo chapter 13 kemaren garing-ring. Terima kasih udah review.

Uchiharuno sya-chan : yosh ending bahagia T.T tinggal sisa epilog aja. Terima kasih udah review.

Diniavivah23 : jangan lupa makan nanti sakit :v ficnya gak bakalan hilang kok hahaha, terima kasih udah review.

Hanazono yuri : oke. Terima kasih udah review.

echaNM : hoho iya, terima kasih udah review.

ApriliaPutri : ya gak dong, jangan sedih ane jadi ikut sedih juga hahaha. Terima kasih udah review.

Zarachan : terima kasih udah review.

Annis874 : ini udah end tinggal epilog doang. Terima kasih udah review.

Uchiha's family : sempet mikir sih laki-laki juga bisa nangis dong wong dia juga manusia, kalo emang beneran sayang juga mereka bakalan sakit hatinya ngeliat orang dia sayang kondisinya kayak gitu jadinya Sasu-chan di buat kayak gitu de. Terima kasih udah review.


	16. Epilog

3 tahun kemudian.

Dia termenung melihat kakaknya menatap bahagia anak laki-laki berambut merah muda gelap di depannya, mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama bahagia, meski kakaknya sempat terpuruk dua tahun lalu tapi semua kembali seperti semula. Hidupnya dan hidup kakaknya.

"Sakura!" alisnya sedikit berkedut mendengar namanya.

"Panggil aku dengan sopan bocah."

Sora menghampirinya dengan tertawa, "Ichigo jangan seperti itu. Panggil dia dengan benar."

"Sakura _ba-chan_." Ichigo berkata dengan muka memerah malu, Sakura yang melihatnya menggeram gemas.

"Kemarilah bocah," Ichigo duduk di pangkuan Sakura. "kau sangat manis sekali, rasanya aku ingin memakanmu sekarang."

Ichigo memandang Sakura ngeri, "_Tou-chan_! _Ba-chan_ ingin memakanku. Dasar wanita jahat."

"Hei... dari mana kau belajar bahasa mengerikan itu."

"Tentu saja darimu bodoh." Sakura menatap Sora kemudian tertawa keras.

"Aku punya penerus yang lucu, melihatmu sudah sebesar ini aku merasa tua. Ternyata aku sudah hidup terlalu lama hahaha," Sakura mengelus kepala Ichigo perlahan. "kau tahu Ino akan menikah dengan Sai musim dingin nanti. Kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Kakaknya tersenyum penuh arti, "Tentu saja. Dia pantas menjemput kebahagiannya sendiri, aku sudah bahagia dengan apa yang ku miliki sekarang, hidupku sudah sangat bahagia."

"Ku pikir perasaan itu masih tersisa untuk Ino. Aku tahu meski kau menutupi semuanya, Ino yang bersalah atas berakhirnya hubungan kalian, dia sangat menyesal karena menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun," Sakura tertawa pelan. "aku adik dan sahabat yang tidak berguna bagi kalian berdua. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menghiburmu bahkan tidak seberapa dengan usahamu ketika aku koma dulu, aku bersyukur sekarang kau mempunyai keluargamu sendiri."

Sora memandang anaknya yang berada di dekapan Sakura, "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu berkorban untukku cukup berada di sampingku. Bahkan sebelum mendapatkan Ichigo aku sudah melupakan semua tentang Ino, aku tidak bisa terus membuat Istriku menunggu lebih dari yang dia bisa, aku mencintai mereka berdua begitu juga dirimu Sakura," Sora menyesap tehnya. "dan kau seharusnya juga sudah mempunyai keluargamu sendiri."

Sakura memeluk lebih erat Ichigo, "Keluargaku sendiri?"

**Teman Lama**

.

.

.

**Teman Lama**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

"Kita akan pergi ke Sakura 'kan?" Sasuke melirik anak kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan kami," mata hitam anak kecil itu meliriknya. "ini akan jadi hari yang berat. Sakura kau harus menemaniku."

"Om!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti Ichigo. Aku merasa seperti penculik anak." Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas menggendong anak belum genap berumur tiga tahun itu.

Ichigo memainkan helai rambut Sasuke, "Om Sasuke memang seperti penculik anak, tua dan..." Ichigo membuat wajah sedatar mungkin tapi justru terlihat menggemaskan. "Wajahmu menyeramkan, Om Sasuke tidak pantas bersama Sakura. Nanti aku yang akan menikahi Sakura. Pasti!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mana ada penculik anak setampan diriku he! Umurku bahkan baru kepala tiga," Sasuke mencubit pipi Ichigo gemas. "Sakura milikku. Kau harus melewati mayatku dulu jika ingin menikahinya bocah."

"He~ dasar pelit." Gerutuan Ichigo membuat Sasuke terkikik pelan.

Ichigo memeluk lehernya dengan pipi menggembung sebal, "Selamat datang..."

"Bisa kau panggilkan Sa-"

"Sakura!" teriak Ichigo keras menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. "_Ne_~_ Onee-chan_ panggil Sakura. Katakan padanya ada Om-om yang ingin menculikku."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ seketika. Anak ini tidak jauh beda menjengkelkannya dengan Sora jika menyangkut Sakura, dan jangan lupa kata-kata pedas yang sering terlontar dari mulutnya, itu pasti turunan dari Sakura. Setahunya Ibu Ichigo meski sedikit seram jika marah tapi dia wanita yang lembut, setidaknya hanya fisik yang menjadi turunan Ibunya oh! Selebihnya lebih menjurus pada Sora dan Sakura.

Dia seperti melihat Sakura kecil versi laki-laki.

Sasuke melirik resepsionis. "Apa anda mendengar permintaannya Nona... Saya?"

Resepsionis itu terkesiap mendengar teguran Sasuke padanya, dia terpesona rupanya. Sudah hal wajar.

"A-ah! Tunggu sebentar tuan," gadis memegang telepon dengan gemetar. "Ha-halo? Sakura-_san_. Suami dan anakmu sedang menunggumu di Lobi."

.

.

.

Epilog.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sasuke akan membunuhku."

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar teriakan Ichigo melapor tentang Sasuke padanya, beruntung kini perkejaannya tidak sesibuk dulu, Sora sialan meninggalkan anaknya di sini. Ia meletakkan ponselnya.

Pipi Ichigo mengembung begitu besar, "Sakura~ Sasuke ingin mengambilmu dariku." Ichigo terlihat akan menangis.

"Berhenti menggodanya Sasuke. Uh! Kenapa kau begitu lucu sekali anak nakal," Sakura mencium kedua pipi Ichigo. "sepertinya Saya salah paham tentang kita. Dia mengira kau adalah suamiku, mungkin karena Ichigo yang begitu mirip dengan kita. He~ kenapa Tayuya melahirkan anak begitu mirip dengan kita seperti ini."

Sasuke menusuk-nusuk pipi Ichigo dengan jarinya. "Aku seperti melihat Sakura kecil versi laki-laki."

"Aku seperti Sakura?" mata Ichigo berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak suka dibilang mirip _Tou-chan_. Dia norak."

"Dia memang benar-benar mirip denganmu," Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura. "terutama ucapan pedasnya itu."

Sakura tertawa keras.

"Ichigo kau akan menjadi penerusku." Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Un! Ichigo menyukai Sakura!" teriak anak kecil itu girang.

"Kapan mereka berdua kembali dari Amerika? Berani-beraninya si berengsek itu menitipkan anaknya padaku."

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura, "Jangan mulut. Dia masih anak-anak Sakura," Sasuke melirik ke arah Ichigo yang memainkan rambut Sakura. "mereka akan pulang lusa, Ibunya tiba-tiba menelponku dan menitipkan anaknya pada kita. Mereka beralasan tidak bisa membawanya, bersama kita itu lebih aman katanya."

"Dasar wanita ja-" Sasuke menempelkan satu jarinya di mulut Sakura. "haha maaf itu kebiasaan yang sulit di hilangkan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mau semua anakku mirip denganmu setidaknya satu harus menurun dariku," Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Pendiam, begitu misterius, tampan atau cantik tidak masalah, dingin, pintar, dan begitu menyayangi Ayahnya."

Sakura mendengus sombong, "Lihat saja nanti. Anak-anak yang kau banggakan itu akan merebutku darimu haha."

.

.

.

Epilog.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan coatnya, kini dia sudah tidak muda lagi seperti dulu, dia akui hidupnya yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan, kata bahagia saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan hidupnya sekarang. Kembalinya Sasuke dan hadirnya Ichigo menambah daftar panjang kelanjutan hidupnya.

Musim gugur datang lebih cepat.

Ketukan _heels_nya berhenti, mata _emerald_nya melembut melihat Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu hidupnya, jika di ingat semua berawal dari sini. Mungkin Taman ini juga sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, pria yang dicintainya.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_!"

"Oh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" dia menghentikan langkahnya ke arah Taman. "apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Bicaralah Kouji-_san_."

Angin musim gugur menghembuskan helai rambut mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanku bukan?" senyum pahit bertengger rapi di wajah Kouji. Karena laki-laki itu sudah tahu persis jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Priaku sangat egois, dia tidak mungkin mau membagi miliknya dengan orang lain dan berengseknya lagi aku begitu mencintainya. Maaf sudah menyakitimu, jika saja... jika saja kau datang lebih dulu dari Sasuke mungkin aku lebih memilih jatuh cinta padamu, mencintai Sasuke tidak semudah yang ku pikirkan dulu."

"Sekarang mencintaimu juga terasa sangat sulit bagiku."

Sakura menyentuh pipi Kouji.

"Di kehidupanku yang lain, datanglah lebih dulu dan biarkan aku menjadi milikmu. Tapi tidak di kehidupanku saat ini," Sakura memeluk Kouji. "Sekarang Sasuke adalah porosku, pria yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ku tinggalkan. Maaf mengatakan ini tapi percayalah Kouji-_san_, aku bukan yang terbaik bagimu."

Kouji melepas pelukan Sakura. "Ini menyakitkan."

"Setelah ini jangan pernah mencariku dalam diri perempuan lain. Karena aku hanya aku bukan dia adalah aku, jangan pernah mencintainya sama dengan kau mencintaiku, cintailah dia sama dengan caranya mencintaimu."

Kouji tertawa pelan. "Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkannya untukku?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Rasaku pada Sasuke tidak sebercanda itu."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja."

Senyum palsu Kouji tertangkap oleh Sakura, sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi wanita jahat, tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti hati laki-laki tampan itu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak bisa memaksa hati siapa pun," Sakura menghela nafas cepat. "Aku harus pergi. Ada seseorang yang menungguku pulang di rumah."

Kouji mengangguk pelan, "_Sayonara_... Sakura-_san_."

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Taman, dia tertawa pelan. "Wanita jalang."

.

.

.

Epilog.

.

.

.

Setelah menahan senyum manis cukup lama Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, karena kenaikan pangkat menjadi pengawas reporter baru dia menjadi jarang melakukan liputan, mungkin hanya satu dua kali dalam dua bulan. Tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan gajinya tetap naik.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik tadi?" mata Sakura melirik Sasuke yang agak jauh dari tempatnya melakukan liputan.

Pria itu senang mengikutinya kemana-mana, padahal dia juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak kalah penting tapi selalu berdalih jika semuanya sudah selesai, dengan terpaksa Sakura harus mengalah dan membiarkan pria itu mengikutinya. Sasuke terlihat tengah serius berbicara dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak Sakura kenal.

Yahiko mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mendekat. "Aku suka senyummu di _scene_. Manis."

"Terima kasih sayang," Sakura menepuk main-main bahu Yahiko. "kau beruntung Sasuke berada jauh dari kita jika tidak kau pasti babak belur sekarang."

"Ku dengar presenter tampan Kouji-_san_ menyatakan cinta padamu."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itu sudah seminggu yang lalu. Dia laki-laki yang baik."

Yahiko melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. "Tapi entah kenapa kau jatuh hati pada pria berengsek sepertinya."

Sasuke sesekali memperhatikan dengan ekspresi tidak suka ke arah Sakura dan Yahiko, menurutnya jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat, itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk membawa Sakura menjauh dari pria _orange_ itu.

"Uchiha-_san_... aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku."

Sasuke melirik perempuan yang sudah seminggu bekerja menjadi sekretarisnya untuk menggantikan Juugo yang sedang menikmati cuti pernikahannya. "Aku pria yang sudah tidak mempunyai hati Nohara-_san_."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menerimanya, aku pasti bisa mengubahmu perlahan."

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "itu mustahil. Kau lihat wanita berambut panjang warna merah muda itu," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Sakura menggunakan dagunya. "Hanya dia wanita yang bisa menyaingi Mikoto Uchiha dalam hidupku, namanya Sakura Haruno. Ku harap kau mengerti maksudku."

Perempuan kalem itu mengangguk pelan. "A-aku bisa mengerti Uchiha-_san_. Ber-berbahagialah dengan Haruno-_san_."

Sasuke menatap kepergian perempuan itu dalam diam. Tidak beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya, "Aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh sikap berengsekku, karena aku tidak akan bisa mencari Sakura yang lain selain dirinya."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Sakura menatap selidik ke arah Sasuke. "dia pergi sambil menangis. Kau pasti menolak mereka dengan kejam lagi, dasar... bagaimana jika aku diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Aku akan membunuh orang yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu," Sasuke mengandeng tangan Sakura dan memasukkan ke dalam saku coatnya. "lagi pula Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah bisa menolakmu sayang."

"Dasar bajingan."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Taman, kegiatan wajib mereka setiap sore adalah menikmati matahari terbenam bersama, itu usul Sasuke sebenarnya. Dengan senang hati Sakura menyetujuinya, tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermanja pada Sasuke, dengan senang hati Sasuke juga akan membiarkan Sakura bermanja padanya.

"Oh! Aku menemukan sesuatu di sakumu sayang." Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali.

"Sore musim gugur yang indah," Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang perlahan memerah. "Sakura apa kau mau menemaniku melihat sore seperti ini selamanya? Dengan keluarga kita sendiri."

"Dasar tidak romantis."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar orang mengatakan bocah _strawberry_ itu anakku denganmu," Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura. "Jadi wanita jalang maukah kau menikah dengan pria berengsek tidak tahu diri ini?"

Sakura tertawa, "Inikah yang disebut orang akhir bahagia?"

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki akhir denganmu sayang."

"Apa kau masih membutuhkan jawabanku Sasuke?" Sasuke tertawa. "ayo kita buat cerita bahagia tanpa akhir Sasuke. Bersama anak-anak kita."

.

.

.

End.

A/N :

T.T akhirnya tamat juga. Untuk semua yang udah mendukung terima kasih banyak tunggu karya berikutnya ya

Balasan review :

Uchiha's family : terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Chery : saya kurang suka sad end :'( terima kasih udah review.

echaNM : terima kasih udah review.

Diniavivah23 : ini lanjut yang terakhir hahaha, terima kasih udah review.

Ayuua : terima kasih udah review.

Annis874 : gak bisa buat panjang-panjang nih muehehehe, terima kasih udah review.

Hanazono yuri : terima kasih udah review.

Zarachan : terima kasih udah review.

A panda-chan : ini epilognya, terima kasih udah review.

Dewazz : terima kasih udah review.

**Terima kasih buat sederet nama yang udah favorite :**

Adriana697, Annis874, A panda-chan, ApriliaPutri, ArstellaDom, Bang Kise Ganteng, Devi386, Hafidzah426, Hana Sakurai, Harika-chan ELF, Himenatlyschiffer, Hyuugadevit-Chery, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, JeezyRy, Kodel, Miss Divania Cherry, Neko no Kitsune, Rastafaras uchiha, Rizky717, RizkyUmeda, Ryn Hatake, Sa'adah337, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Takumidieva, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, Uftifah437, Yanti Sakura Cherry, ai uchiharunochan, ayuua, azizaanr, chacha icha, cherrytakumi08, citradewipratiewy, devanichi, dianarndraha, diniavivah23, diyahrahayu aquariusduaribu, echaNM, eunike-chan, farhaaha, feyuchiha, hanazono yuri, ikalutfi97, imahkakoeni, kuuderegirl3, metgenevive30, novi indri, nrlhsnayy, pojangmacha, syahidah973, uchiha's family, uchiha sisil, wowwoh geegee, zeedezly clalucindtha.

**Terima kasih buat sederet nama yang udah follow :**

A panda-chan, ApriliaPutri, ArstellaDom, Bang Kise Ganteng, Cherry480, CherryAsta, Devi386, Hana Sakurai, Harika-chan ELF, Hyuugadevit-Chery, Izu13, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, JeezyRy, Kodel, Lady Etrama Di Raizel, Neko no Kitsune, Rastafaras uchiha, Ryn Hatake, Sa'adah337, Takumidieva, Uftifah437, Yumi UchiHaruno, ayuua, azizaanr, chacha icha, cherrytakumi08, citradewipratiewy, devanichi, dianarndraha, diniavivah23, diyahrahayu aquariusduaribu, echaNM, eunike-chan, farhaaha, feyuchiha, kakikuda, kuuderegirl3, lily-ly, metgenevive30, moydini, novi indri, nrlhsnayy, pojangmacha, ruwettoyo, ryouta sakura, sakurada chan, sayaka haruchan, uchiha's family, yaahaa, zeedezly clalucindtha.


End file.
